My Little Pony FIM presenta: Speed Runner
by Roberto Pulido
Summary: Una historia romántica y de aventura, toma en cuenta otros fics como un homenaje a sus autores, y para todos aquellos que sientan que no encajan. Speed Runner, un unicornio con un pasado desconocido, sin magia y mucho que aprender sobre la vida.
1. El despertar

Esta historia se centra al final de la tercera temporada, no toma en cuenta la cuarta ya que la comencé a escribir antes del estreno.

Tomo en cuenta otros fanfics como referencia y tributo a ellos, y a sus autores, así que disfrútenla.

Dedicada a todos quienes alguna vez sintieron que debían dar más y no podían. Para todos ustedes, su momento llegara.

**1\. EL DESPERTAR.**

Otro día comenzó en Equestria, la princesa Celestia levanto el sol como todas las mañanas, y en Canterlot los ponis unicornio, la población dominante de ponis en ese territorio, se alistaban para un día nuevo de negocios y compromisos por cumplir, todos menos uno; un unicornio de melena negra y piel grisácea, ojos azul claro y cascos un poco delgados permanecía recostado viendo hacia la ventana en una de las habitaciones de la enfermería particular del castillo de Canterlot.

A primera vista parecería como cualquier otro unicornio, a diferencia de sus cascos, que lo hacían parecer más femenino que los sementales de su misma edad, pero esto era difícil de comprobar a causa de la cantidad de vendajes que los rodeaban. Parecía estar muy lastimado, como si hubiera pasado por un terrible suplicio.

-Sigo aquí….-

Una expresión muy seria provenía de su cara mientras recordaba cómo había sido su vida antes de estar recluido por tanto tiempo.

Recordaba el tiempo cuando vivía con haada Zecora en el bosque; él nunca estuvo seguro como era que ella era una cebra y el un unicornio, pero eso nunca le importo tanto; vivió muy feliz junto a ella por mucho tiempo, aprendiendo magia sin la necesidad de su cuerno, aprendiendo a identificar plantas curativas y venenosas, y jugando entre criaturas salvajes.

Zecora nombro al potrillo Ilma, o al menos eso es lo que él pensó, ya que para llamarlo, siempre lo hacía diciendo alguna frase como "mi pequeño Ilma", o "Ilma querido", por lo que siempre respondió a ese nombre.

Una tarde, Zecora le pidió que fuera a Ponyville, un pueblo cercano a conseguir algunos víveres, flores especiales que savia que los ponis terrestres cultivaban y no crecían en el bosque. Zecora lo mando a la florería, cerca del ayuntamiento, y después a Sweet Apple Acres, para conseguir maíz, necesario para una poción revitalizadora.

Aunque Ilma pensó que sería una tarea fácil, él nunca había salido del bosque, de hecho, miraba desde lejos a los demás ponis como corrían de un lugar a otro jugando, todos muy ocupados, y se preguntaba si alguna vez jugaría con ellos del mismo modo, y pensó en esta como su oportunidad para un primer acercamiento.

Zecora le dio unas cuantas indicaciones al joven unicornio, un pequeño mapa y unas alforjas de un solo bolso, con la confianza de que la tarea que le encomendó sería fácil para él. Una vez listo, su primera parada era en la florería del ayuntamiento.

En el camino paso por varios lugares, un árbol gigante con un letrero de un libro, un restaurante y la pastelería Sugar Cube Corner, de la cual él siempre pensó que tenía una forma graciosa. Además de varios edificios, también pudo ver a varios ponis, algunos muy grandes, otros de su tamaño, y otros volando, yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro; la mayoría se veían tan ocupados que tuvo miedo de hablarles, por lo que se concentró en llegar a su destino en la florería.

Mientras pasaba por la pastelería, de la nada frente a él apareció una pony, su melena era rosa obscuro, y su pelaje rosa claro, su cola y melena eran esponjosas, se veían como algodón, una planta que Zecora utilizaba para conseguir hilos especiales. La pony lo miro fijamente, era como si nunca hubiera visto a otro pony en su vida; Ilma no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal comportamiento, pero haadha Zecora siempre le había recomendado ser amable con todo el mundo, por lo que decidió serlo con la primer pony que se le cruzo.

-Hola...-

Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues la pequeña pony dio un salto gritando y salió a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a la de él.

Sin palabras y confundido, Ilma retomo su camino hacia la florería, que era de hecho fácil de encontrar, pues estaba a pocos metros de Sugar Cube Corner. Al llegar quiso ser muy amable con la vendedora, una pequeña pony de pelaje blanco y melena roja. Era la primera vez que el veía a una poni tan bella, por lo que no puso mucha atención a lo que le pregunto.

-Bienvenido, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?-

Cuando Ilma finalmente reacciono lo único que salió de su boca fue una palabra medio cortada.

-Ma…manzanilla…-

Eso fue todo, Rose, la encargada en turno supo de inmediato de que flor se trataba y le busco un ramo muy grande, pues era una flor bastante común, pero era necesario cuidarla para que floreciera correctamente. Cuando ella regreso con el ramo, Ilma recordó lo que Zecora le había dado, una flor de orquídea salvaje, única en el bosque Everfree. Rose un poco sorprendida entendió el trueque que el joven le estaba ofreciendo, y ya que la flor se veía bien conservada, acepto, dándole el ramo y una sonrisa sin decir una sola palabra.

La verdad era que Ilma no hablaba mucho, siempre fue muy introvertido, incluso cuando jugaba con las anguilas, rockcodrilos y manticoras que vivían en el bosque, ellos no hablaban mucho, y el tampoco.

Una vez fuera de la florería, Ilma reviso de nuevo el pequeño mapa que Zecora le había dado, mostraba solo una imagen de una flor grande que él interpretó como la florería, un puente y una manzana grande que entendió era Sweet Apple Acres.

El puente estaba cerca, pero el camino hacia la granja Apple era largo desde ese punto, por lo que decidió correr hasta allá; sin pensarlo comenzó, poco a poco, más y más rápido; era una sensación que él no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar hasta ese momento, pues viviendo en el bosque no habían muchos lugares abiertos para correr.

No le fue difícil ver el lugar, pues estaba lleno de árboles de manzana, y una gran variedad de otros frutos, como uvas, maíz y demás. A la velocidad a la que iba, no se percató de la pony color verde que se encontraba cerca de uno de los árboles de manzana en la entrada principal de la granja. Su apariencia era la de una anciana, con una melena amarrada en un chongo muy grande, quien al mirarlo llegar reacciono muy sorprendida, no por su velocidad, sino porque no esperaba visitas ese día.

Al llegar, Ilma se dio cuenta de que estaba en un campo donde solo había tierra frente de un granero; el pobre se quedó muy sorprendido del tamaño del granero, a tal grado que no se dio cuenta que una pony de melena amarilla y pelaje naranja claro se acercó a él.

-Hola compañero, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti esta mañana?-

Esta vez la joven se veía de su mismo tamaño, y se preocupó de que no entendiera del mismo modo que la vendedora de flores, o que actuara del mismo modo que la pony rosada que conoció anteriormente, pero su deber era llevar el maíz, así que comenzó con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Maíz…-

En verdad tenía problemas para relacionarse con otros ponis, pero la respuesta de la pony fue muy distinta de lo que él esperaba.

-Si maíz es lo que quieres, este es el mejor lugar para conseguirlo dulzura, la granja Apple es la mejor cosechándolo, déjame mostrarte, por cierto, mi nombre es Apple Jack, mucho gusto.-

Ilma no reacciono a la presentación de la pony, pero ella tampoco espero a que él respondiera, estaba muy emocionada en mostrarle los productos de su granja. La pony lo guio hasta un lugar donde crecían grandes varas, y en cada una de ellas habían mazorcas muy grandes y hermosas.

De entre las cañas apareció una pony color verde y un poni rojo de melena rubia más grande que Ilma, con una pequeña pony de melena roja y piel amarillo claro sobre su espalda. Al verlo la pony anciana reacciono haciendo una expresión muy graciosa con su cara.

-¡Vaya, Speed Runner está aquí!-

El potro y la potrilla se quedaron viendo fijamente hacia Ilma, quien no pudo decir nada ante los comentarios que decían, aunque la verdad no sabía, cómo siempre, como reaccionar.

-¿Speed?, ¿ese es tu nombre?, vaya, sí que es algo exótico, ¿no crees Big Mack?

-Siip.-

Los comentarios pusieron un poco nervioso a Ilma, quien ya estaba bastante rojo para ese momento, cosa que la abuela Smith había notado desde hacía un momento, por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Vienes buscando estos ¿verdad?, toma puedes llevarte unos como cortesía-

Ilma tenía pensado hacer un trueque por semillas especiales que Zecora le había dado, pero ya que la abuela había insistido, no le quedo opción que aceptar las mazorcas gratis.

-Comienza a hacerse de noche, será mejor que regreses a casa-

La abuela era muy amable, e Ilma se sintió más cómodo cerca de ella.

-Espero que vengas a visitarnos de nuevo Speed, aquí siempre serás bienvenido, ¿verdad Big?

-Siip-

La pequeña pony que estaba en la espalda de Big Mack comenzó a hacer ruiditos de alegría y risas, dándole a entender a Ilma que de verdad sería bienvenido en la granja en otra ocasión, por lo que simplemente agradeció inclinando la cabeza y retomo su camino hacia el bosque Everfree. Regreso por el mismo camino que tomo para llegar a la granja, regresando por el puente y por el ayuntamiento, pero al pasar por la pastelería, la pony rosa con la que se había encontrado anteriormente lo intercepto saliendo prácticamente de la nada, con una caja pequeña y un muffin de color azul.

-Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, es un gusto conocerte, eres nuevo en el pueblo ¿verdad?, lo sé por qué conozco a todos en Ponyville, y definitivamente eres nuevo aquí, así que decidí hacerte un regalo de bienvenida, para que tuvieras un amigo inmediatamente cuando llegaras, porque si no tienes amigos estas triste y estar triste es muy triste, así que ahora ya tienes una amiga y pronto tendrás más y más amigos-

Ilma se sorprendió no por la velocidad para hablar de la pony, sino por que apareció de la nada y parecía estar hablando muy en serio, y aunque le parecía un poco aterradora, no era muy diferente a lo que hacían las manticoras cuando conocían a alguien nuevo, gritar y rugir antes de jugar, por lo que decidió aceptar los regalos sin decir o hacer nada que pudiera alterar más a la pony, sin embargo, ella aún no había terminado.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Era la primera vez que algún pony se lo preguntaba, pero en lugar de decir algo que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, pensó que era una mejor idea no revelar su identidad, porque como Zecora decía, "se amable y cortes, pero reservado, a la vez", así que contesto con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Speed… Runner… -

La poni reacciono con un ruido chillón un poco largo, -Uuuuuu…- y después lo tomo de uno de sus cascos y le dio un gran saludo estilo Pinkie.

-Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, Speed-

Ilma nunca había sentido los cascos de otros ponis, de hecho era la primera vez que algún pony lo trataba de tal forma, por lo que no tuvo palabras para agradecerle los regalos, pero esto a Pinkie no le importo.

-No hablas mucho ¿verdad?... me agradas-

Ilma se sorprendió de que ella lo entendiera de ese modo, y que no le pidiera algún tipo de explicación, pero esa era la forma de ser de Pinkie, o almenas eso asumió él.

-Nos vemos después Speed.-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar en la pastelería. Ilma se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, antes de darse cuenta de algo; se estaba haciendo realmente tarde, así que sin pensarlo, guardo los regalos de Pinkie y se puso en marcha hacia el bosque.

En la entrada del peligroso bosque Everfree estaba Zecora esperando, no con una cara de preocupación o enfado, simplemente se le veía esperando que el joven regresara.

-Tardaste en regresar, me pregunto qué te pudo retrasar-

Ilma sabía que haadha Zecora siempre hablaba de esa forma cuando estaba muy curiosa de algo, así que le explico muy brevemente.

-Conocí algunos ponis.-

Zecora lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa y alegría, desde que lo encontró ella deseaba que el pudiera convivir con los de su especie, sin poder tener la oportunidad, por lo que deseaba más detalles sobre lo que había pasado.

-¿Conociste a alguna amigo?, o ¿algún enemigo?

-Creo que si-

Zecora quedo por primera vez confundida de la respuesta de su Ilma, pero lo entendió como un acto de madurez de su parte, por lo que decidió no preguntar más.

Al llegar a su casa, Ilma entro a su habitación con los regalos de Pinkie, sin decirle a Zecora como los había obtenido, ella le tenía bastante confianza. Al abrir el regalo dentro estaba una pequeña muñeca con la misma apariencia que Pinkie, con el mismo tipo de cabello y cutie mark, tres globos de fiesta, con una pequeña tarjeta que decía simplemente "_Recuérdame_", a lo que él sonrió de forma sincera.

El muffin tenía un color azul muy inusual, pero el sabor era realmente delicioso, tanto que no duro mucho en sus cascos. Luego de su cena dulce, Ilma se asomó a la ventana que tenía en su habitación, que daba directamente a un claro del bosque donde se podía ver la luz de la luna y la figura de un unicornio dibujado en ella, pensativo por lo que había vivido, en silencio, casi como un susurro, dijo dos simples palabras que sellarían su destino a partir de ese día.

-Speed… Runner…-.


	2. Recuerdos con sabor a manzana

**Capítulo 2.**

Recuerdos sabor a manzana.

Cualquier poni creería que vivir en el castillo de Canterlot sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero para Speed, no era así. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde el incidente en Sweet Apple Acres que casi no recordaba los tiempos en la granja con Apple Jack y Big Mackintosh, la abuela y sus amigos de Ponyville.

-Buenos días, ¿como amaneciste hoy?-

Una voz delicada y gentil provino de la puerta de la habitación, era la misma princesa Celestia, quien preocupada por su condición, lo visitaba prácticamente todos los días. Sin embargo, Speed comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal cerca de ella, pues era ella quien lo llevo en primer lugar a ese lugar.

-¿Te gustaría salir al jardín?-

El jardín, un bosque privado en la parte trasera del salón del castillo, un paraíso de animales y frutos diversos. Speed prefería no hablar mucho con la princesa, no por que no supiera que decirle, sino, por mantener la compostura. Simplemente se limitó a contestar con un movimiento con la cabeza para asentir.

La princesa lo coloco con su magia en una silla de ruedas a su medida, y lo dirigió al jardín, donde el señalo un árbol de manzanas que se encontraba casi en el centro del jardín, con algunas ardillas y pájaros raros revoloteando a su alrededor.

Al ver el enorme árbol recordó un momento muy agradable en la granja Apple, donde, tomando en cuenta la oferta de la abuela Smith regreso a visitar a sus nuevos amigos.

A Speed le gustaba mas pasar tiempo en la granja que en el pueblo, no era que no quisiera estar cerca de Pinkie, sino que le gustaba mas el aire de la tierra y los campos abiertos de la granja Apple. Apple Jack y Big Mack casi lo habían adoptado como otro hermano, incluso la abuela le había ofrecido un trabajo en la granja cosechando Zapa-manzanas, pero era algo difícil.

En sus ratos libres, los tres potrillos jugaban a ver quien era mas fuerte; claro, Big ganaba sin mucho esfuerzo, pero Speed y Apple Jack generalmente competían para ver quien recolectaba mas manzanas.

Un día, Apple Jack reto a los otros a acercarse al bosque Everfree, quien llegara mas lejos ganaría, Big y Speed se miraron uno al otro, con cara de duda, aunque Speed tenia ventaja, ya que el no sentía ningún tipo de miedo en ese terreno. Los tres ponis se dirigieron al bosque, con Apple Jack al frente y los otros dos ponis siguiéndola.

-Muy bien, solo hay que acercarce al bosque, no hace falta entrar, a menos que alguien mas lo haga.-

Era un reto fácil; Apple Jack estaba ala entrada del bosque, a unos tres metros, Big le gano, a un metro del bosque, pero Speed no entendió el reto en si, el simplemente se adentro al bosque mas y mas, hasta un árbol unos cinco metros de los limites. AJ y Big estaban sorprendidos, o mas bien asustados de la poca falta de juicio del unicornio, pero un reto no se despreci, juntos desidieron acercarse a el, pero fue muy tarde para dar la vuelta cuando se dieron cuenta en lo que se estaban metiendo.

Unos Lobos de madera los habían seguido hasta acorralarlos, desprevenidos, no supieron que hacer, a excepción de Speed, quien atrajo la atención de los lobos, dándoles tiempo de escapara Big y a AJ. Sin embarco Apple Jack regreso a buscar a Speed, pero un lobo le aplasto la cola mientras corría, dejándola indefensa ante su ataque. Era una situación difícil, Big estaba muerto del miedo, no podía moverse, y Apple Jack pensó que este seria el final. Pensó que nunca podría encontrar un poni que la ayudara a continuar con la granja Apple, y todos sus sueños terminarían.

Al abrir los ojos, Apple Jack pensó estar ya con sus ancestros, pero al revisar su cola lo único que la sostenia eran las garras de un lobo de madera, pero lo demás del lobo ya no estaba. Speed había utilizado una rama grande cerca de Apple Jack para defenderla a ella y a Big, solo quedaba un lobo, pero Speed, recordó una lección de Zecora, "todos los lobos, aunque diferentes, son lobos", así que pensó que la solución para deshacerse de él era la de hacer mucho ruido, ya que eso ahuyentaba a los lobos grises.

Tomo aire, lo mas profundo que pudo, y con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna que Zecora le enseño, pero de un modo tan chillón que los oídos del lobo comenzaron literalmente a echar humo, y haciéndolo huir del dolor. Speed no paro de cantar hasta que Apple Jack lo toco por la espalda y le dijo que se detuviera.

-Te debo una, esta si la vi cerca-

Speed, a pesar de estar temblando del miedo, respondió con una sonrisa y nada mas. Ambos levantaron a Big, quien se sentía avergonzado de lo que paso, por lo que se prometió a si mismo volverse un poni fuerte y valiente, para poder defender a sus amigos la próxima vez.

De vuelta en el granero, la abuela felicito a Speed por su valor, aunque para el era algo muy común, para los demás era un héroe. Para agradecérselo, la abuela le cocino un pastel especial de Zapa-manzana, que el devoro muy aprisa, con excepción de un pedazo, que el guardo en su alforja antes de dejar la granja. Antes de tomar su camino de vuelta a casa, Apple Jack lo intercepto y le dio un abrazo, y le susurro al oído un pequeño "_gracias_". Speed un poco avergonzado, agradeció con la cabeza y salio corriendo con rumbo al pueblo.

-¿Te gustaría una manzana?-

Speed regreso al presente, en su silla de ruedas y la princesa Celestia cuidándolo. El solo abrió la boca y devoro la manzana que le ofrecía la princesa; era deliciosa, pero no se comparaba a las de Sweet Apple Acres. Ese sabor, por alguna razón le recordó un momento especial que havia olvidado, tal vez porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día.

El camino de regreso a casa lo tomaba siempre del mismo modo, por el puente y el ayuntamiento, pero el día del ataque de los lobos, Speed se detuvo en Sugar Cube Corner, para visitar a su amiga Pinkie, quien estaba ayudando en ese momento a los señores Cake a hornear los famosos muffins azules. Al verlo, Pinkie reacciono muy rápido, lanzándose contra el a toda velocidad, tirándolo al suelo. Speed comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esto, de hecho, cerca de Pinkie era el único momento en que el demostraba su verdadera personalidad.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Pinkie, esta vez yo te traje un regalo.-

-En serio, un regalo, para mi, uuuuuuu, que emoción, que es?, que es?, que es?-

-Cierra los ojos y abre la boca.-

Pinkie siempre a sido una poni muy confiada, y era esa confianza la que hacia a Speed desear estar con ella. Cuando Pinkie cerró los ojos, Speed tomo la rebanada de Pie que guardo, pero la única forma que tenia para tomarlo era con su boca, así que la tomo y la coloco en la boca de Pinkie, quien al sentirlo, instintivamente la cerró, tocando por un breve instante los labios de Speed con los suyos. Speed se puso mas rojo aun que cuando Apple Jack lo abrazo, pero a Pinkie solo parecía importarle el sabor del pie de zapa-manzana.

Los señores Cake observaron la escena con ojos de ternura, era tierno ver a Speed todo avergonzado. Cuando Pinkie termino, su cara de satisfacción era un regalo para Speed, quien simplemente la miraba por gusto.

-Debes alimentarte bien, con suerte, dentro de poco podrás regresar a casa-

Hacía ya mucho que la princesa le decía lo mismo a Speed, tanto que el ya no lo creía, sentía que estaría encerrado por el resto de su vida, viendo a los Wonderbolts hacer sus maniobras frente a su ventana. Había algo en los pegasos que el siempre envidio, tal vez era su libertad para volar o el simple hecho de que ellos podían ir a donde quisieran.

Solo pensar en los Wonderbolts lo transporto al primer día en que vio un pegaso volar, el estaba vigilando en los limites del bosque, cuando vio entre las nubes a una pegaso de color azul, su crin y cola tenían los colores del arcoíris, era un espectáculo por si sola, el la admiraba pero a la vez le tenia envidia, quería ser como ella, pero sabia que jamas podría volar, al menos no sin alas.

En los días sin trabajo en la granja Apple, Speed a veces pasaba tiempo con la abuela Smith, quien le contaba historias sobre ponis del pasado, de la granja y de monstruos que invadían lños alrededores y se quedaban a vivir en el bosque Everfree; pero las historias que mas le gustaban eran las que hablaban sobre los pegasos.

La abuela le dijo que hace muchos años, cuando ella era solo una potranca, conoció a un poni muy especial, Speed Runner, un pegaso de piel café y melena de colores dorado y anaranjado, el era el pegaso mas rápido de los que se habían mudado a Ponyville, y su logro mas grande había sido lograr una rainplosion sónica a una corta edad. La abuela lo había nombrado del mismo modo pues ella pensaba que corria a la misma velociad que el antiguo Speed.

Speed se emocionó, era su oportunidad de demostrar lo que podía hacer, que era capas de hacer algo sin magia, que podía ser como sus amigos e incluso mejor que un pegaso, el era de verdad Speed Runner, y se lo mostraría a tantos ponis como pudiera.


	3. Una piedra en el camino

Capitulo 3.

**Una piedra en el camino.**

-Su majestad, el reporte de la noche anterior, los guardias nocturnos la entregaron esta mañana.-

Un guardia del palacio, un poni unicornio de color blanco como era costumbre, le entrego una lista larga con algunas líneas en ella. Esto ocurría cada mañana; Speed despertaba en su cama, como siempre, vendado, y la princesa Celestia lo llevaba a dar un paseo a diferentes partes de Canterlot, y luego un poni guardia le entregaba un reporte, era una rutina que a Speed ya no le sorprendía.

-Te lo agradezco, después del paseo me encargare de revisarlo.-

-Entendido, majestad-

Al escuchar estas palabras, una mueca de "otra vez lo mismo" apareció en la cara de Speed. Ya era bastante malo tener que enfrentarse al terrible dolor de las sesiones de curación de la princesa Celestia, pero pasar casi cada mañana con ella era ya una tortura en sí. El sabía que en algún momento tendrían que regresar a su habitación y que la princesa aria su encantamiento de curación otra vez, por esa razón, Speed decidió pedirle algo un poco distinto esta vez, para darle un poco de sentido a su vida.

-Princesa, ¿podríamos ir a ver a los Wonderbolts?-

La princesa se sorprendió mucho al ver que el joven finalmente le hablaba, por lo que le mostro una sonrisa y una señal afirmativa con la cabeza.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts, Speed estaba encantado, ver a Spitfire y a Soarin en una competencia de velocidad era lo mejor de la vida en sus términos, la velocidad a la que se movían, era como estar de nuevo en la granja, corriendo contra los arboles de manzana para derribar sus frutos, arrastrar carretas y cubetas llenas a gran velocidad para aumentar su fuerza, zigzaguear entre los arboles del bosque, era la emoción que el tanto anhelo; la misma que lo puso en esa tonta silla de ruedas.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda?-

Apple Jack le gritaba de lejos a Speed, quien en su intento de volverse mas velos, había tomado el arado y lo jalava de un lugar a otro a gran velocidad.

-No te preocupes, esta tarde estará listo-

A pesar del tiempo, Speed seguía siendo muy callado, y solo decía una o dos palabra, pero como Apple Jack ya lo conocía, prefirió dejarlo solo con el arado.

Por su parte, Big y Apple Jack ya eran bastante fuertes por hacer su parte en la granja, pero especialmente, Big Mack hacia lo posible por no quedarse atrás covirtiendose en un poni fuerte y valiente. Hay que mencionar que la anatomía de los ponis es muy diferente dependiendo a las razas, con el entrenamiento y el esfuerzo, las partes del cuerpo de un poni se deforman con la atención que el mismo poni le ponga.

Por ejemplo, los cascos de Big Mack comenzaron a hacerse mas grandes, incluyendo toda la parte de sus patas delanteras y traseras, lo que era muy común en un poni terrestre que entrena golpeando manzano, pero el cuerpo de los unicornios es diferente, a pesar del duro entrenamiento, los cascos de Speed no crecieron de tamaño, de hecho ninguna parte de sus patas cambio, solo se estilizaron, de tal manera que sus patas se volvieron delgadas, pero fuertes, duras pero flexibles, lo que le brindaba una gran ligereza y velocidad, algo que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y feliz, pero él tenía algo más grande en mente.

Todas las mañanas Speed salía de su casa, y Zecora le pedía que algo del pueblo, a tal grado llego esta rutina que Speed siempre salía con su alforja, llevara algo dentro o no. Cada día pasaba por la pastelería a comprar un muffin, esta vez con el dinero que el conseguía en Sweet Apple Acres, y saludaba a Pinkie y a los señores Cake.

-Buenos días Speed, ¿lo de siempre?-

Era la señora Cake, sola en el mostrador de la tienda; esto no era muy común, generalmente habían dos en el mostrador, y era Pinkie quien saludaba a Speed con un "caluroso abrazo" prácticamente todas las mañanas.

-Si gracias, pero, ¿dónde están el señor Cake y Pinkie?-

-Estan en la parte de atrás, Preparan el jugo para los muffins azules, es muy difícil hacerlo-

Curioso por primera vez de algo fuera de su entrenamiento, Speed pregunto si podía verlos hacerlo, a lo que la señora Cake respondio con una simple sonrisa. En la parte trasera, estaban el señor Cake y Pinkie sobre una banda transportadora, que se conectaba a una maquina con muchos mazos que aplastaban barios tipos de bayas y frutos.

-Speeeeeeed-

Pinkie reacciono casi al instante en que vio a Speed, lanzándose a abrazarlo, aunque el ya tenia mas fuerza como para poder atraparla sin caerse.

-Hola Speed, que bueno que llegas, nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda-

El señor Cake se veía ya bastante cansado, pues usaban esa máquina en la que había que correr para aplastar las vallas mas rápido, pero era difícil incluso para un poni adulto y una poni joven como Pinkie. A Speed le encantaba ayudar, de hecho preferia ayudar a los demás que a si mismo, pero esto le causaba algunos problemas de vez en cuando.

-Se ve divertido, ¿cómo lo hago?

-Es muy simple, las vallas deven de ser aplastadas mil veces para que su jugo se libere completamente, por eso usamos esta máquina para aplastarlas, pero mil veces ya es demasiado para cualquiera, es mejor hacerlo entre los tres, asi que…-

Con una simple señal, Pinkie y Speed entendieron y subieron a la máquina, que tenía lugar para tres ponis, era obvio que la habían diseñado para los señores Cake y Pinkie. Al comienzo era lento, pero con la velocidad de los tres, la maquina comenzó a aplastar más y más rápido las vallas.

En la parte de arriba había un gran contador que media cuantos golpes llevaban, ya eran los 800 cuando Speed decidió ir mas rápido, el estaba al frente del grupo, por lo que no noto que al aumentar la velocidad salieron disparados el sr. Cake y Pinkie, quienes vieron desde el suelo como la maquina daba los últimos golpes antes de llegar a mil, sin embargo el señor Cake no le había dicho a Speed que la maquina se detenia en seco al llegar a la marca, por lo que Speed, sin darse cuenta cuando, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, casi estrellándose contra un árbol, dejando una estela de color gris a su paso.

Tal vez fue solo una alucinación, pero el sintió por un instante el gran poder que había obtenido, su entrenamiento finalmente daba frutos, morados pero frutos. Era su oportunidad, sabía que era su momento.

-¿Estas bien, te lastimaste?-

-Estoy bien, solo un poco mareado, jeje-

El señor Cake estaba realmente angustiado por la salud de Speed, pero él estaba en sus propios pensamientos para ese momento como para notar nada, especialmente que Pinkie se dirigía directo contra el con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien, que fue lo que paso?-

Speed supuso que ella lo había visto, así que decidió dar el siguiente paso en su plan maestro, un plan que sería sin fallas, o al menos eso el deseaba.

-Pinkie, necesito que reúnas a todos tus amigos en Sweet Apple Acres, voy a darles a todos una gran sorpresa-

Pinkie olvido lo sucedido casi de inmediato cuando escucho la palabra sorpresa, generalmente era ella la que daba las sorpresas y Speed ponía una cara rara, pero esta vez era al revés, así que ella estaba ansiosa por juntar a todos sus amigos.

Speed dejo la pastelería y a Pinkie y se dirigió a Sweet Apple Acres, donde le pidió a la Abuela Smith a sus amigos que lo acompañaran al campo sur, que en esa época del año estaba todo seco, sin un solo brote de nada, un campo limpio y plano, para mostrarles algo que había aprendido. De inmediato los tres ponis pensaron que se trataba de magia, ya que nunca lo habían visto usarla, y a ya tenía bastante edad como para usarla, así que se dirigieron con expectativas hacia el campo sur.

Era algo increíble, pero Pinkie ya se encontraba en el lugar, con varios ponis de su misma edad y otros de edad más adulta, incluso desde lo lejos, se podía ver a Zecora, quien de vez en cuando a escondidas vigilaba a su pequeño Ilma (significa hijo en el idioma original de Zecora), ella no quería que él se diera cuenta, por esa razón lo vigilaba muy de lejos en silencio.

Pinkie estaba al lado de dos ponis que parecían de su edad; la que se veía más joven era Rarity, una poni de melena muy arreglada color violeta y pelaje blanco, su cutiemark eran tres diamantes; la más grande era Fluttershy, una poni delgada de melena rosada y pelaje amarillo brillante, su cutiemark eran tres mariposas rosadas.

Una vez todos reunidos, Speed anuncio la razón por la que todos se habían reunido, de forma sorprendentemente clara de parte suya.

-Gracias a todos por acompañarme esta tarde, hoy voy a realizar una azaña que se ha denegado para los ponis terrestres y unicornios por muchos años, hoy realizare una rainplosion sónica para todos ustedes-

Todos los ponis se veían muy emocionados, y algunos simplemente cuchicheaban sobre que esto era solo una broma o que el poni gris había estado demasiado tiempo en el sol. Nada de esto detuvo a Speed a ponerse en posición y acomodarse para comenzar, sin embargo, algunos intentaron persuadirlo.

-Estas seguro de esto, se que eres rápido, pero esto es demasiado alardeo-

Apple Jack, como una buena amiga, trato de disuadirlo para que se detuviera, pero como es costumbre en un potro, las razones para no hacer algo siempre pierden contra las de hacerlo.

Speed comenzó a trotar un poco, provocando que barios ponis comenzaran a reír, con excepción de Pinkie y sus amigas quienes defendieron a Speed, especialmente Pinkie y Rarity, quienes callaron a uno de sus compañeros de clase con un golpe en ambas patas delanteras.

Poco a poco, con cada vuelta la velocidad de Speed aumentaba, no paso mucho tiempo en que la multitud cambiara sus risas por alaridos de emoción, apoyando al joven unicornio que ya levantaba polvo con cada paso que daba, pero fue justamente este el problema, llego al punto que su velocidad era tanta que alcanzo su propio polvo, dejándolo casi a ciegas, pero esto no le importo, el siguió corriendo, a más velocidad.

Sentía finalmente esa velocidad que sintió en la pastelería, estaba seguro de que lo lograría, que pasaría a la historia como el único unicornio que logro lo imposible, pero hay ocasiones que lo imposible es mejor dejarlo imposible.

Fue solo un instante, un instante en que sintió que su cuerpo se fundía en los colores de su propio cuero, o al menos así lo describiría él; fue en ese momento en que simplemente se dejó llevar por la velocidad, sin darse cuenta de que frente de él estaba una piedra, un simple guijarro de no más de diez centímetros de altura, que a causa de la velocidad, se removió del suelo junto con la pata derecha del frente de Speed, haciéndolo tropezar, y lanzándolo hacia la multitud.

Tal vez fue el golpe, u otra alucinación a causa del calor, Speed no estaba seguro, pero en ese momento, sintió un inmenso silencio a su alrededor, no escucho nada, no vio nada, pero si sentía mucho dolor, dolor en sus patas, y dolor en su cabeza, un dolor que especialmente continuaba, cono si lo estuvieran golpeando repetidamente, el trataba de reaccionar, pero era demasiado.

Cuando finalmente despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Rarity quien lo estaba golpeando, era ella quien provocaba ese dolor constante en su cabeza, y lo segundo que noto fueron los gritos de varios ponis a su alrededor, gritando palabras cortadas y sin sentido, solo hasta que escucho con más atención, pudo entenderlas.

-¡Traigan a un médico, tiene las cuatro patas rotas!-

Al mirarse, sus cuatro patas realmente estaban rotas, una miraba hacia un lado, pero las demás miraban en direcciones opuestas una de la otra, era algo difícil de digerir para cualquier poni, en especial para Fluttershy, quien en ese momento ya estaba desmayada, con Pinkie tratando de reanimarla a su lado.

Un gran escándalo se estaba armando, cuando en el preciso momento en que Apple Jack iba a tratar de levantar a Speed para llevarlo al hospital, la mismísima princesa Celestia apareció frente de todos, apagando todos los ruidos de un solo golpe. Al verla, Apple Jack dudo en inclinarse o recoger a su amigo, pero la princesa Celestia la miro y con una mirada le dijo tranquilamente "_no te preocupes"_ por lo que la poni se quedó en silencio, quieta, pero tranquila.

Al verlo, la princesa hizo una cara de tristeza, era terrible verla en ese estado, pero guardando su compostura comenzó con su anuncio.

-Yo me encargare de cuidar a este poni desde ahora, pueden estar tranquilos, en cuanto esté totalmente recuperado regresara con todos ustedes, mientras tanto lo llevare conmigo a Canterlot, donde recibirá el mejor de los cuidados-

Al finalizar, levanto a Speed con cuidado del suelo con su magia, volando unos metros antes de apartar su mirada de la multitud para dirigirla hacia un punto cerca del bosque Everfree, donde Zecora miraba con lágrimas como se llevaban a su querido Ilma, por lo que la princesa la miro tratando de tranquilizarla, queriendo que entendiera que ella lo cuidaría, cosa que aunque Zecora podía entenderlo, no le gustó mucho aceptarlo.

Así, una vez más, Speed volvió a la realidad, enfermo, lastimado, con una herida en su corazón que le dolía cada vez más al ver la destreza de los Wonderbolts, era algo deprimente, pero era su mundo ahora, verlos de lejos, si poder siquiera imaginar su mundo como el de ellos, esa no era la vida que él deseaba, eso no era vida.

-Te gustaría que volviéramos a tu habita…-

La voz de la princesa Celestia se cortó al ver al pobre unicornio con lágrimas en los ojos; había pasado tanto tiempo con el, tanto tiempo hablándole, curándolo y paseándolo que no noto su tristeza, no noto hasta ese momento que algo lo tenía tenso, molesto, frustrado, pero en esta ocasión, Speed sabía exactamente qué decir.

-Ya no más, por favor, ya no, no quiero volver a ese lugar, déjeme afuera, en un árbol, junto a los animales, incluso acepto quedarme en la tierra, pero por favor, ya no quiero estar más encerrado; eh perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo aquí, no esperaba cúrame al instante, pero he visto ya 30 lunas llenas y sigo aquí, por favor… se lo suplico… ya no quiero… volver…-

La princesa no pudo soportar más tiempo el dolor del poni que por tanto tiempo había cuidado, así que dejo por primera vez una lágrima correr por su mejilla, abrazando al aun joven unicornio, tratando de mitigar su dolor; ambos lloraron, por un momento, abrazados, Speed con lamentos y la princesa en silencio.

Al término de la dramática escena, la princesa miro a Speed de una forma tierna, era claro que ella lo apreciaba demasiado como para dejarlo así.

-No debes preocuparte más, hoy mismo ya no dormirás en ese cuarto tan desagradable-

Speed por fin comprendía la verdadera naturaleza de la princesa, ella solo quería hacer lo mejor para su pueblo, incluso si ella debía de sufrir por esto, pero no dejaría a uno de sus súbditos sufrir, y menos un sufrimiento que ella misma provoco.


	4. Del crepúsculo al amanecer

**Capítulo 4**.

Del crepúsculo (Twilight) al amanecer (Dawn).

Cuando la noche llego, la princesa Celestia llevo a Speed a su nuevo aposento, una colchoneta al aire libre debajo del gran árbol de manzanas en el jardín del castillo. No era mucho, pero para Speed era casi el paraíso; por primera vez acepto la sesión de curación de la princesa, que en esta ocasión no le causo tanto dolor, de hecho fue reconfortante.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, Speed vio la luna llena, desde hacía vario tiempo el unicornio que estaba dibujado en su cara ya no estaba, y le parecía que las noches desde entonces se habían vuelto más hermosas. Zecora le había contado a Speed cuando era niño la historia de las dos hermanas, y cuando el unicornio desapareció de la cara de la luna, él supuso que la princesa Luna había regresado.

Fue exactamente una noche de luna llena cuando la conoció, en una de las tantas noches que no podía conciliar el sueño, él la vio, regresando desde el bosque, flotando como una nube negra, brillante como las estrellas de la noche, hermosa como ella misma.

La Princesa Luna, al sentirse observada, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de Speed, donde lo miro fijamente antes de desaparecer con una luz brillante, y apareciendo nuevamente frente de él.

-Así que tú eres el huésped de mi hermana, debe ser difícil pasar todo el tiempo aquí-

Speed se quedó en silencio, era como ver otra vez a Rose en la florería; la princesa Luna era más joven que Celestia, pero eso no la hacía menos bella. Al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta de parte del unicornio, la princesa pensó que estar demasiado tiempo encerrado lo empezaba a afectar, ella conocía muy bien esa sensación.

-Creo que te llevare a algún lado, espero que no te moleste-

Speed aun en shock respondió con un simple "si" con la cabeza, aunque casi lo hiso por inercia, su cuerpo comenzaba a funcionar mecánicamente. La princesa lo coloco con su magia en su lomo y lo llevo volando lejos, muy cerca de las nubes, y mientras volaban, le contaba de historias del pasado, como si ella misma hubiera estado ahí, le decía que los pueblos eran diferentes, y que muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Pasear en el lomo de la princesa fue una sensación muy gratificante, no era como con Celestia, de hecho, le tenía más confianza a la princesa Luna, pues ambos compartían un sentimiento de encierro, uno de esos traumas que es difícil que desaparezca.

A partir de ese día, casi cada semana, la princesa Luna visitaba a Speed, para llevarlo de paseo o simplemente para compartir algo juntos, como historias de terror, o una buena broma a los guardias del castillo. La primera noche de Speed en el jardín él estaba seguro de que la princesa no lo visitaría, ya tenía bastante qué hacer con la nueva princesa, una poni unicornio llamada Twilight Sparckle, la alumna favorita de la princesa Celestia; Speed ya la conocía, pues por órdenes de Celestia ella lo visito un par de veces, pero en cada ocasión ella se comportaba muy raro.

-Speed, quisiera que conocieras a alguien-

La princesa Celestia entro al cuarto de Speed donde el estaba acostado y adolorido, no había pasado mucho desde el accidente, pero le gustaba recibir visitas, aunque fuera gente nueva.

-Ella es mi alumna estrella Twilight Sparckle, tiene tu misma edad, espero que puedas enseñarle algunos juegos-

Era extraño que la princesa le pidiera algo así, tomando en cuenta su condición, que tipo de juego podría enseñarle, y las cosas se pusieron aún más raras. La unicornio se quedó viéndolo por al menos una hora, en la que Speed no dijo una sola palabra, cuando al fin decidió decir algo, Twilight comenzó.

-Tus heridas se ven graves, generalmente es difícil para un poni recuperarse de una pata rota, pero tu tienes las cuatro, ¿qué clase de tontería intentaste?-

Speed sintió un poco de molestia por la forma tan presumida que tenia de ser la joven poni, pero era cierto, había sido algo tonto, pero el no pudo negar lo que había tratado, sería una ofensa hacia el mismo.

-Trate de hacer una rainplosion sónica-

Twilight no hiso ninguna reacción al comentario, el término no le pareció familiar, a pesar de sus estudios, no conocía mucho de los pegasos. Por su parte solo lo miro y fríamente le dijo.

-Eso suena peligroso, no deberías intentarlo de nuevo-

Speed por su parte supuso que ella sabía lo que era, por esa razón prefirió ya no decir nada. Fue un momento de silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a decir nada; ambos tenían problemas para comunicarse con otros ponis. Por suerte, la princesa Celestia regreso a la habitación para entregarle algo a Speed que había olvidado.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, olvide darte esto, te lo manda haada-

Speed se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la princesa conociera a haada Zecora (haada significa madre en el idioma natal de Zecora), pero ya que el bosque Everfree también era parte de Equestria era lógico que la conociera.

Lo que le dio era solo una bolsa de color morado, con un listón dorado alrededor, estaba lleno de polen, que Speed pudo reconocer fácilmente gracias a las enseñanzas de Zecora.

Cuando la princesa se fue, Twilight se acercó a ver que tenía dentro de la bolsa, y curiosa se lo pregunto, a lo que el con mucho esfuerzo le mostro el interior de la bolsa.

-¿Polen?, ¿para qué es?-

Ya que Speed finalmente tenía la atención de Twilight, él pensó que podría ser amigo de ella como con Pinkie o Apple Jack, mostrándole algo inesperado y divertido.

-Es polen de la flor de los sueño, puede mostrarte todo lo que tú le ordenes-

-¡Eso no es posible!-

-Te lo mostrare-

Speed con mucho esfuerzo tomo un poco del polen y con un simple conjuro apareció frente ellos la imagen de alguien conocido.

-Te contare de una tierra lejana, y de alguien a quien conocí una mañana-

Al soplar el polen se formó una nube, que poco a poco tomo la forma de una especie de poni, pero era diferente, su melena era levantada, tenia anillos en un casco, y muchos collares también. Se notaba que tenía rallas dibujadas en todo el cuerpo, y una cutiemark muy rara.

-¿Qué criatura es esa?-

Al notar su expresión Speed vio la oportunidad de actuar como uno de sus ídolos, dándole un espectáculo a su nueva "amiga".

-Esa criatura preguntaras, es una cebra, averiguaras-

Twilight se quedó en silencio esperando algo más que una rima, así que Speed continuó.

-Rascando la tierra las veras, pero en ellas nada entenderás, solo si las conoces bien, rascaras la tierra también-

El final de esta frase, el polen mostraba a una cebra rascando la tierra, y después se desvaneció. Speed al ver la cara de asombro de Twilight decidió mostrarle algo más.

-De tierras lejanas provienen, buscando agua que no beben, ayudando a gigantes grises, de nariz larga y orejas felices-

Al soplar el polen este se condenso en un elefante, una criatura de tierras exóticas que le gustaba pasar horas en el agua. Twilight esta vez estaba asustada, pues nunca había visto un animal semejante, pero al reaccionar que era solo una imagen su cara de susto se convirtió en alegría, al ver un espectáculo como ese.

-Eso fue increíble, me encantaría conocer a una de esas cebras o al otro animal, ¿cómo se llamaba?-

-Elefante, dicen que es muy inteligente y no olvida jamás a un poni que conoce-

-¿Un animal con buena memoria?, que grandioso suena eso, estoy segura de que es muy inteligente-

-Sí, igual que tu-

Al escuchar esto, Twilight se ruborizo un poco; su inteligencia era lo único de lo que esta poni era capaz de sentirse orgullosa, pero era la primera vez que un poni de su edad se lo reconocía, así que no supo cómo reaccionar muy bien; por suerte, la princesa Celestia entro a la habitación para avisarle a Twilight que era hora de regresar a casa. A pesar de lo bien que se lo había pasado, Twilight solo se despidió de Speed con un "hasta luego", y nunca más regreso, no sino hasta una tarde antes de que la luna perdiera su unicornio.

-Speed, quiero mostrarte el libro que encontré-

Twilight le mostró un libro café con un unicornio dorado dibujado en la portada. Era un libro de historia, contaba los inicios de Equestria, y las terribles cosas que habían pasado todos los ponis para llegar a ser la sociedad que son hoy en día. Por desgracia Speed ya conocía ese libro, Zecora tenía una copia en su casa y por curiosidad él lo había leído, así que le dio una sugerencia de lectura, haciéndole pensar a Twilight que él era un poni muy culto, solo por conocer semejante libro.

-¿Por qué no revisas la historia de las dos hermanas, me encanto esa parte-

-¡Conoces el libro! Que genial, sabía que te gustaría, entonces, la historia de las dos hermanas ¿verdad?-

Twilight y Speed no tenían mucho en común, de hecho ella solo lo veía como un proyecto de ciencias, pero el la veía como una extraña amiga, no como Pinkie Pie, pero casi. Por desgracia esa fue la última vez que Speed vio a Twilight, pues al día siguiente de la celebración del verano ella se quedó a vivir en Ponyville, el pueblo que para ese momento Speed ya extrañaba.

La primera noche de Speed afuera no fue como él la pensó, creyó que los animales del jardín jugarían con el toda la noche o que tal vez se equivocaría con la princesa Luna y lo visitaría en su nuevo "dormitorio", pero nada de esto paso, de hecho, fue una noche tranquila, en silencio, la noche más apacible que él hubiera tenido en casi 30 lunas.

Incluso sus sueños fueron agradables esa noche, soñó con sus amigos de Ponyville, con Apple Jack en la granja tirando barias manzanas de los árboles, se imaginó a Big Mack compitiendo con él en una carrera de jalar carretas, imagino los abrazos de haada Zecora y sus platillos deliciosos, pero en especial, soñó con Pinkie, quien lo recibía con un gran abraso y un beso en la mejilla, luego eso el salía flotando hacia el cielo, volando sobre las nubes como un Pegaso, todo era perfecto, hasta que apareció Rarity y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Por un momento vio luces de colores, hasta que la luz del sol lo obligo a despertarse. Frente de el, con los ojos entre abiertos, pudo ver los cascos reales de la princesa Celestia, lo que hiso que se despertara de golpe y se incorporara para ver de frente a su "enfermera" personal.

La cara de la princesa era diferente esta vez; no tenía esa alegría que la caracterizaba, de hecho podía notarse que algo la tenía triste. Speed no pudo decirle nada, aunque en ese momento quería darle las gracias por todo lo que le había dado la noche anterior, pero en el momento en que se lo iba a decir, la princesa dio media vuelta y uso su magia para algo que Speed no estaba preparado para ver.

Poco a poco las vendas que cubrían sus cascos se desenrollaban lentamente, las cuatro al mismo tiempo, dejando ver lo delgadas que se habían puesto sus patas después de tanto tiempo de no usarlas. Luego de enrollarlas con su magia, la princesa dio una sentencia para desaparecer en silencio, dándole la espalda a Speed.

-Cuando te sientas listo ven a verme a la sala del trono-

"¿Listo?, ¿para qué?" se preguntó Speed, pero después de un momento lo había entendido, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, había llegado la hora.

Comenzó doblando las piernas, tratando de que sus músculos tan tensos por el desuso se reanimaran, cuando finalmente sintió que podía mover las cuatro patas, trato de ponerse en pie, era difícil después de tanto tiempo, pero lo logro; con un poco de dolor comenzó a dar un paso y luego otro; por un momento creyó estar soñando, hasta que tropezó con una manzana que estaba junto a su colchoneta, eso fue lo que lo despertó.

Al verla, la tomo con su casco, ahora sin dolor y se la comió; esta era la señal que él esperaba; finalmente, estaba curado.


	5. Sigue Caminando (Keep Walking)

Capitulo 5.

Antes de ir a ver a la princesa Celestia, Speed decidió estirar sus músculos, de tanto que no los uso creyó que no funcionarían igual, pero asombrosamente no era así; aunque con un poco de dolor, era fácil trotar alrededor del gran jardín del castillo, tal parece, el hechizo que la princesa usaba sobre el afectaba tanto los huesos como los músculos, por esa razón, estos se mantuvieron fuertes, un poco entumidos, pero fuertes.

Speed se sentía tan contento que no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de horas que habían pasado solo corriendo, hasta que un guardia del palacio lo intercepto.

-Disculpe, pero la princesa se pregunta si ya se encuentra en condiciones para hablar con ella-

Speed simplemente se detuvo un poco jadeante, y asintió con la cabeza como era de costumbre, esta vez quería ser lo más amable posible, pues sabía que finalmente regresaría a su hogar, con sus amigos y familia, con Apple Jack, Big, y Pinkie, verlos otra vez era lo único que le importaba, por esa razón no se quejó de tener que ver a la princesa.

Una vez en el salón del trono, Speed no pudo dejar de notar el vitral donde se encontraba la nueva princesa de Equestria, la princesa Twilight; era como el la recordaba, solo que con alas, y el supuso que eso la hacía ser más importante.

En el trono se encontraban la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna; para Speed era algo raro verla a plena luz del día, pero le parecía bien también el poder despedirse de ella.

-Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor-

La primera en abordarlo fue la princesa Luna, con su voz calmada pero profunda, lo hiso sentir como si lo estuvieran juzgando inocente de un juicio; sin embargo, quien parecía más abstraída de la conversación era la princesa Celestia, miraba en dirección de Speed y después en diferentes direcciones, era raro verla en ese estado, pero a Speed eso no lo molesto, cada poni tiene sus secretos.

Ansioso por finalmente retirarse, Speed se colocó en pose de reverencia, en dirección de la princesa Celestia y comenzó con su discurso.

-Su majestad, debo de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, de no haberme traído a este lugar y cuidado por tanto tiempo, seguramente mi historia tendría un camino diferente, por esa razón, ahora que me voz...-

-Me temo que no entiendo de que hablas-

La princesa Luna fue quien lo interrumpió en esta ocasión, lo cual era raro, en varias ocasiones él le había dicho lo mucho que quería dejar el castillo y volver a casa, ¿qué clase de pregunta le estaba haciendo?

-Ahora que me encuentro bien ya puedo...-

-Tu deber como unicornio es aprender magia, y he decidido que seré yo quien te la enseñe-

La princesa Luna lo interrumpió una vez más; era increíble lo que estaba escuchando, pero irrelevante para él, no deseaba aprender magia, de hecho, él siempre se consideró a sí mismo un poni terrestre, ya que Apple Jack, Big Mack, Pinkie, la abuela Smith e incluso haada Zecora eran ponis terrestres, y siempre lo trataron de esa manera.

-Con todo respeto princesa, nunca he necesitado de magia alguna, toda mi vida jamás la he usado desde que recuerdo, y nunca...-

-pero tal vez algún día Equestria si necesite de tu magia-

Esta vez, la princesa Celestia hablo, calmada, serena, pero con un semblante de tristeza algo desconocida para Speed en ese momento.

-Además, si aprendes los hechizos correctos, podrás tener el poder para proteger a tus seres queridos, ¿no te gustaría eso?-

Al escuchar esto, Speed recordó las cosas difíciles que vivió por mucho tiempo en el bosque Everfree, peleando contra lobos y animales salvajes, a veces sin poder hacer nada más que escapar, tal vez, esto no era tan mala idea, pero no era lo que él quería.

-Lo lamento princesa, pero debo rechazar su propuesta, yo volveré a mi hogar en el bosque Everfree, con haada y mis amigos de Ponyville, y no cambiare mi decisión.-

Era increíble escuchar al unicornio pelear por su caso de esa manera; por mucho tiempo él fue muy reservado, pero al estar tanto tiempo encerrado, aferrarse a un rayo de libertad era lo único que el tenia, y no lo dejaría costara lo que pasara.

-Es un honor que sea yo quien te enseñe, en tu lugar cualquier otro ya estaría llorando por empezar-

Este lado tan agresivo de la princesa Luna era totalmente ajeno a Speed; siempre la considero como una poni amable y cariñosa, que cuidaba de los sueños de los demás, sin embargo también era una princesa con prioridades, y una de ellas en ese momento era él.

Antes de que la situación se saliera de control con el carácter de su Herman, la princesa Celestia decidió intervenir, como siempre con un plan que mantuviera a raya a ambos ponis.

-No importa que es lo que digas, él no cambiara de opinión-, la princesa Luna miro de una forma despectiva a su hermana mayor, tal vez preguntándole "¿_me estas contradiciendo?", -_sin embargo, Luna tiene razón, es posible que tu magia nos sea útil algún día-, esta vez se dirigió a Speed, quien ya tenía una cara como diciendo _"la princesa Luna ganara, rayos"_, -que te parecería estudiar en Ponyville, estoy segura que a la princesa Twilight no le molestaría enseñarte-

Esta vez, ambos reaccionaron, tanto Luna como Speed, pero el vio en esto una oportunidad única de salir del palacio, de volver a su casa, a su hogar.

-Si es con la princesa Twilight, supongo que estará bien, ella fue su alumna ¿no es así majestad?-

Al ver hacia donde estaba lleno todo, Luna decidió suplente quedarse callada, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la nada.

-Entonces, está decidido, le mandare una carta a Twilight para que arregle todo lo necesario para tu arribo, no te molesta ¿verdad hermana?-

Luna no dijo nada, solo la miro indiferentemente y desvió la mirada una vez más.

-Por cierto, se cuánto te gustan las alforjas, por esa razón, me tome la libertad de llenar tu alforja con algunas herramientas mágicas que te servirán mientras estudias-.

Eran las mismas alforjas que llevaba el día del accidente, pero se veían mas nuevas, tal vez la princesa las había reparado, aunque los objetos que tenía dentro no parecían muy importantes. Eran dos collares idénticos, color violeta, con adornos de oro por todo el rededor; tarjetas amarradas con un listón y una pluma, y se alcanzaba a leer en una de ellas "_mensajes instantáneos, no desperdiciar";_ un lazo como los que usaba Apple Jack para lazar reses, y un pequeño pedazo de espejo.

Este último artículo dejo a Speed algo confundido, era solo un pedazo roto de espejo, ¿qué finalidad tendría?

-Muy bien, veré que te avisen cuando el tren a Ponyville este en la estación-.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Speed comenzó a sudar frio, su expresión era terrible, parecía que algo que dijo la princesa no le había parecido, de hecho le desagradaba mucho.

-¿T...Tr...Tren? ¿no hay otra forma de llegar?-

-¿Te molesta estar con otros ponis en el mismo vagón?

La princesa Celestia volvía a ser la gobernante amable y cariñosa que todos conocían, y sin que Speed pudiera decir nada, ella simplemente cambio la conversación.

-Un globo saldrá en pocas horas, si te apresuras lo alcanzaras-

Los ojos de Speed brillaron de la emoción, era la primera vez que viajaría en globo, además, no se le ocurría una forma más impresionante de abandonar un lugar tan molesto para él.

-En ese caso, me retiro, una vez más, gracias a las dos, princesas, por haberme tratado tan bien durante todo este tiempo, ahora me retiro-.

Speed casi corrió para salir de la sala del trono; en ese momento la princesa Luna se dirigió hacia su hermana, un poco molesta por que ella se salió con la suya como siempre.

-Me puedes decir que pasa contigo, fue tu idea que el aprendiera magia, esperaba que confiaras en mi para esto-

-Te pido que me perdones, querida hermana, pero si él no estaba de acuerdo no podíamos obligarlo, además, estando en Ponyville estará protegido, y aprenderá mucho de Twilight-

La princesa Luna puso una cara de decepción ante la situación, no es que anhelara mucho a un alumno, sino que sentía que estaba decepcionándose a si misma al no ser digna de uno.

-Confía en mí, querida hermana-

Luna miro a su hermana, y para satisfacer un poco la ofensa que recibió, trato de hacerla enojar un poco.

-Está bien, pero me debes un mes de tus postres-

-De acuerdo.-

Luna y Celestia juntaron sus cuernos, parece que es un signo de confianza entre estas dos hermanas.

Por su parte, Speed busco el muelle donde los globos despegaban, lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo, pues estos salían cada 30 minutos, pero no habían muchos, por lo que se preocupó un poco, especialmente cuando vio la fila que estaba esperando su turno, era larga y en las canastas solo cabían tres ponis y el capitán.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y solo quedaban dos globos, pero muchos ponis; Speed temió que no podría llegar a Ponyville ese día, pero algo extraño paso, de repente todos los ponis que quedaban frente de él se retiraron cuando solo quedaba un globo en el muelle; era grandioso, como si el destino quisiera que el llegara a su hogar ese mismo día.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Speed se abalanzo hasta subirse al último globo que quedaba, un globo viejo y parchado, con la canasta algo vieja, pero esto no le importo, de hecho, el mundo entero a su alrededor desapareció cuando comenzó a fantasear sobre su regreso a casa.

Imagino a Big más grande y fuerte; a haada Zecora más vieja, esto le causo un poco de risa; a Apple Jack más grande y fuerte también; tal era su concentración en sus pensamientos que no noto que un poni se subió al globo, era un pegaso de color azul claro y melena azul obscuro con gris, traía los característicos visores de aviador que usaban los capitanes de globo. Al darse cuenta, el pegaso lo regreso a la realidad.

-Bueno, parece que hoy si tendré un cliente; mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sky Walker y seré tu capitán este día-

Speed se sorprendió de la forma en que actuaba este poni; parecía que estaba soñoliento, y su melena estaba algo desarreglada, además, a pesar de que casi tenían la misma edad, él parecía más viejo y acabado, como si la vida lo hubiera tratado realmente mal.

-Y dígame, joven, ¿a dónde viajaremos hoy?-

Speed comenzaba a sentirse muy a gusto con este poni, así que simplemente dijo las palabras mas agradables para el en ese momento.

-Ponyville-

-Oh, hay una pastelería en ese lugar, de las mejores que existen, y los que los atienden son muy amables también, en especial la ayudante que trabaja para ellos, es muy alegre, incluso me regalo una fotografía para recordarla, mira-

En verdad era una foto de Pinkie, pero no era como Speed la recordaba, ahora era más grande y más esponjada, toda una poni casi adulta.

-¿Qué tal, bonita no?-

Era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así sobre cualquiera; para él, Pinkie siempre había sido su mejor amiga en Ponyville y nada más, pero al verla de nuevo fue la primera vez que la considero de un modo diferente.

-Sí, lo es… es muy hermosa-

**Perdón por el tiempo que tomo, pero he estado muy ocupado, dejen reviews y subo más pronto los demás capítulos.**


	6. ¡Hola tú!

Capítulo 6

¡Hola tú! (Hello there!)

El día comenzaba tranquilamente en Ponyville, las tiendas habrían y los ponis salían a trabajar como todos los días, excepto una. Twilight Sparkle, o como los ponis la conocían desde hacía poco, "La princesa Twilight Sparkle", estaba dando de vueltas alrededor de la mesa central de la biblioteca de Ponyville, preocupada por la carta que había recibido de la princesa hace solo cinco minutos.

"_Querida Twilight, en esta ocasión debo pedir tu ayuda para enseñarle magia a un unicornio muy especial, estoy segura que lo recuerdas; él llegara a Ponyville hoy mismo, no se me ocurre ningún pony mejor calificado que tú para esta misión, con muchas esperanzas en ti, la princesa Celestia"._

A pesar de ser ahora una princesa y ser su igual, Twilight aun sentía muchos nervios al recibir cartas de la princesa Celestia, pero esta bes estaba preocupada por dos razones, la primera era por la postdata de la princesa: "_Pta.: me harías el favor de hospedarlo, estoy segura que no te molestara." _Pero la segunda razón era la que le preocupaba más:

-¿Recordarlo?, ¿pero de quien se trata?-

Era muy cierto que Twilight era muy inteligente, en varios sentidos, pero al momento de ignorar cosas que parecen no tener ninguna importancia, ella era la mejor.

Twilight había llamado a sus amigas para que le ayudaran a arreglar una habitación nueva en la casa del árbol, pero a las únicas que encontró fueron a Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy, quienes la apoyarían con decoración y comida de bienvenida.

Por su parte, esta mañana en particular, Apple Jack se levantó un poco tarde; de hecho, bastante tarde, era ya mediodía.

Apple Jack había tenido una competencia con Rainbow Dash, para ver quien se quedaba despierta por más tiempo, una competencia casi sin sentido, pues ambas se quedaron dormidas al mismo tiempo, pero Rainbow despertó mucho antes que Apple Jack, y al pensar que había perdido decidió salir por la ventana muy en silencio, por lo que Apple Jack despertó sola en su habitación.

-Esa tramposa de Rainbow, sabía que el jugo de manzana caliente me duerme, pero me vengare-

Apple Jack no se molestó en llamar a su familia, pues ya savia que ese día Apple Bloom iría a vender al mercado junto con la abuela Smith y Big Mac ya estaría en el campo cosechando, así que solo tomo un pedazo de pie que estaba en la mesa y salió corriendo a cumplir con sus deberes en la granja.

Ese día le tocaba la cosecha del campo sur, un campo que no había sido cosechado correctamente a causa que su antiguo encargado lo dejo; habían pasado dos años desde que los miembros de la familia Apple se turnaban para recolectar los frutos de ese campo, pero nunca lograban recolectar el mismo número de manzanas que el antiguo ayudante, tal vez, los árboles se habían acostumbrado a él, y no se sentían contentos con otros ponis.

Apple Jack tampoco estaba muy contenta de cosechar ese campo, pues le recordaba barias cosas de su antiguo dueño, cosas como el accidente, y lobos de madera, abrazos, llanto… no era un lugar que le gustara recorrer en ninguna época del año. Sin embargo, al llegar al campo, noto algo que le resulto no solo raro, sino impresionante, pues todas las manzanas de los arboles habían sido cosechadas, y los barriles en donde las colectaban estaban llenos.

Apple Jack sabía que incluso para Big Mack era difícil recolectar tal cantidad de manzanas en tan poco tiempo, por lo que pensó que le habían ayudado, por esa razón, ella regreso a buscarlo al granero, donde lo encontró tomando un vaso de Sidra con un pedazo de pie. Lo que no noto Apple Jack fue el otro plato junto a Big, que parecía que alguien más había comido pie sobre él.

-¿Se puede saber quién cosecho las manzanas del campo sur?, se supone que era mi turno para hacerlo-

Apple Jack no solo era honesta, era muy responsable, y no le gustaba que ningún poni le quitara su trabajo, fuera de su familia o no.

Big Mack, al ver la frustración de Apple Jack, solo le sonrió y dijo tranquilamente:

-El antiguo encargado lo hiso-

-Pero el antiguo encardo era Speed, y él está…-

Apple Jack se quedó en silencio por un momento, tratando de reaccionar, pero a veces la sorpresa se combina con demasiadas emociones como para poder decir nada, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar se abalanzo lo más cerca que pudo de la cara de Big y lo cuestiono lo más que pudo.

-¡¿Eso significa que regreso?! ¿A qué hora? ¿Dónde está? ¿Le diste sidra?-

Big hablaba incluso menos que Speed, y esperaba que especialmente su familia lo entendiera, por lo que solo se limitó a decir una simple palabra para que su hermana se tranquilizara.

-Twilight-

-Con Twilight, perfecto, nos vemos luego Big-

Big solo se quedó sentado tomando su sidra, viendo como salía corriendo su hermana, disfrutando recuerdos de su pasado.

Mientras tanto en la Boutique Carrusel, Rarity y Fluttershy planeaban una decoración especial con listones y flores que solo ellas podían elegir, garantizando que el nuevo inquilino de Twilight disfrutara su nueva vida en Ponyville.

-Te agradezco que me ayudaras a elegir el color de los listones, jamás me habría decidido sin tu ayuda-

-Me alegra ayudar-

Rarity y Fluttershy siempre habían sido buenas amigas, especialmente después de que Rarity llevara a Fluttershy a su casa y cuidara de ella después de desmayarse un día en la granja Apple, un incidente del cual ninguna de las dos hablaba después de mucho tiempo.

-Solo espero que el amigo de Twilight no sea como los viejos "amigos" de Rainbow Dash-

-Estoy segura que no, después de todo el viene de Canterlot-

-Oooooh, tienes razón, seguramente será alguien sofisticado y con clase, ¡que emoción!-

-Jaja…si-

Sin importar el tiempo que fueran amigas, Fluttershy nunca admitió que no entendía algunas cosas que ponían contenta a Rarity, sin embrago, verla feliz era algo que la llenaba en muchas ocasiones.

En otro lugar, para ser más preciso en la pastelería Sugar Cube Corner, se suscitaba un acontecimiento singular, pues después de mucho tiempo los muffins azules regresaban al menú, después de que la máquina que servía para hacer el jugo de los muffins se averiara hace dos años.

-¿Están listos, están listos, lo están lo están lo están?-

-Pinkie, sabes que los muffins azules tardan más tiempo en estar listos, tendrás que esperar un poco más-

La señora Cake trataba de calmar a la poni rosada, pero era algo difícil siquiera intentar algo así, pero era aún más difícil cuando estaba tan emocionada como ese día.

-Es que es muy difícil, ya quiero ver la cara del amigo de Twilight cuando los coma, y ver su cara de felicidad en la fiesta que aremos para darle la bienvenida, y entonces tendrá más amigos y todos juntos jugaremos, cantaremos y…-

-Sí, seguramente será muy divertida la fiesta, jaja…-

Al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a asustar a la señora Cake, Pinkie decidió detenerse, y por esta vez esperar pacientemente su recompensa, pues una porción de los muffins era para ella ya que ayudo para obtener el jugo de los mismos.

-Y dime, ¿por qué tanta prisa amiga?-

Rainbow le pregunto a Apple Jack mientras la seguía con camino a la biblioteca; Rainbow había estado durmiendo en un árbol en las afueras de Sweet Apple Acres, y cuando escucho un galope, decidió seguirlo hasta encontrarse con una apurada Apple Jack.

-¿No te enteraste?, un viejo amigo mío regreso al pueblo-

-Eso no es la gran novedad-

-Eso es porque no lo conoces-

-¿Es muy fuerte o qué?-

-En fuerza es casi tan fuerte como Big Mack, pero en velocidad fácilmente me gana, incluso estoy segura que te ganaría a ti-

-A sí, eso ya lo veremos-

Ambas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, aunque Rainbow se mantuvo atrás para que Apple Jack la presentara ante su amigo, era algo de "espíritu competitivo", o al menos así lo llamaba ella.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Twilight recibiera la carta de la princesa Celestia, y durante todo ese tiempo ella había puesto a Spike a revisar y revisar una lista que ella había escrito para la llegada de su antiguo "amigo", en la cual estaba escrita como algo muy importante el recordar de que poni se trataba.

Después de revisar la lista por tercera vez, aún quedaban algunas cosas que faltaban.

-Muy bien, su habitación ya está lista-

Dijo Twilight mientras miraba la obra de Spike al mover una cama hasta el balcón donde Twilight observaba las estrellas.

-Pero aún falta la decoración, Rarity y Fluttershy aún no llegan-

Spike, como un gran ayudante, le mostraba siempre la realidad de las cosas a su querida amiga.

-¿Y la comida?-

-Pinkie me dijo que los muffins azules tardaban mucho, supongo que aún no están listos-

Estar retrasada no era algo muy agradable para Twilight, pero en esta ocasión estaba siendo muy tolerante, había madurado bastante desde el asunto de la coronación, cosa que no la había cambiado mucho en su forma de ser y la forma en que trataba a sus amigos.

A pesar de todo, había aceptado la compañía de dos guardias que cada mañana le llevaban informes a su puerta, para que ella deliberara si debían de llevarlos a Canterlot o no; era una rutina nueva, pero monótona; los guardias siempre le llevaban informes simples, algunos incluso sin mucha importancia, como: "_Cambios en la actividad del bosque Everfree, sin novedad" _ o _"Encontramos dos manticoras peleando cerca de los límites del bosque, pero regresaron a su hogar por la mañana"._

Twilight sabía que al ser una princesa tendría nuevas responsabilidades, pero nunca imagino que algunas serían tan aburridas. A pesar de eso, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigas como siempre, lo que la hacía sentir como si nada hubiera cambiado en absoluto.

-Supongo que podemos esperar un poco más, después de todo, nuestro invitado llega inusualmente tarde-

Esto lo dijo por parecer más inteligente, la verdad ella no recordaba nada sobre "él", solo sabía que era un unicornio que conoció, pero nada más.

-Creo que iré a ver cómo van los muffins, mientras tanto ¿podrías preparar un poco de té por favor? Y si llega antes que yo, dale la bienvenida adecuada-

Las palabras de Twilight a veces eran muy propias incluso hacia Spike, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado, así que se dirigió a la cocina con un "entendido" hacia su fiel líder. Mientras tanto Twilight se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca pensando una vez más en el poni que volvería a ver, era sorprendente que para ella fuera tan difícil recordar a algún poni, pero esa era su naturaleza; a tal grado se concentró en sus pensamientos que no noto que en la entrada estaba un poni de piel gris y melena negra, con una alforja al costado, al menos no hasta que choco con él y lo escucho hablar.

-¡Hola!-

Fue lo único que dijo, pero fue suficiente para que Twilight recordara, por un breve momento, al unicornio que le mostro por primera vez la imagen de un elefante y la hiciera interesarse en la historia de las cebras.

-Speed-

Dijo Twilight antes de quedarse muda por un momento, antes de que Spike llegara y los interrumpiera.

-Ah, ¿él es tu amigo Twilight?

Speed fue el único que reacciono a la pregunta, ya que Twilight había entrado en un estado de shock temporal, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Sí, mi nombre es Speed Runner, ¡mucho gusto!-


	7. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 7**

**Reencuentros.**

Es extraño de lo que uno se acuerda cuando está en situaciones difíciles, eso exactamente pensó Twilight cuando vio nuevamente a Speed en su puerta, saludándolo, completamente sano; ella creía que él no tendría esperanzas, por lo que dejo de visitarlo y pensar en el después de su llegada a Ponyville, no era que ella fuera realmente mala, sino que, desechaba las cosas insignificantes demasiado fácil.

-Bueno Twilight, ¿no lo invitaras a entrar?-

Spike hiso finalmente reaccionar a Twilight de su shock temporal, por lo que, agitando su cabeza invito al poni a entrar.

-Claro, ah… si, adelante, ha pasado tiempo-

-Sí, casi un año desde que no nos veíamos-

-Si…-

Luego de eso ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez que se conocieron, un momento de silencio que no sabían cómo enfrentar, pero Speed ya había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio, por lo que fue el primero en hablar.

-Oh, por cierto, quería felicitarte por tu nuevo título, me alegro mucho por ti-

Twilight finalmente salió de su silencio, se dio cuenta que a él no le importaba el tiempo que no se habían visto, él deseaba ser su amigo, así como sus amigas a su llegada a Ponyville.

-Te lo agradezco, me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor-

-Yo también-

Finalmente podían platicar como dos viejos amigos, con la confianza que deseaban tener uno en el otro.

-Por cierto, no sabía que tenías un dragón de mascota-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no soy su mascota?-

-Es cierto, él es mi amigo y ayudante estrella, su nombre es Spike-

Al escuchar las palabras ayudante estrella, Spike se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos en señal de orgullo, por lo que Speed tuvo que retractarse.

-Lo siento, nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de hablar con un dragón de verdad, mucho gusto Spike y perdona por confundirte-

-Descuida, a cualquiera le pasa-

Speed y Spike Chocaron cascos y garras, era obvio que los machos hacen amistades de una forma diferente a las hembras en la mayoría de las especies.

-Si… ¿qué les parece si nos sentamos a disfrutar de un poco de té?, Spike-

-Enseguida-

Spike fue a la cocina a traer una charola con tres vasos y una tetera de porcelana, mientras tanto, Speed y Twilight se sentaron en la mesa central de la biblioteca; no era algo que hiciera sentir a Twilight muy cómoda, después de todo era una biblioteca, no se supone que coman dentro, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

-Es verdad, no podemos tomar solo té, iré a revisar que paso con los postres-

Speed solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentía mal por causarle problemas a su "vieja" amiga, por lo que prefirió quedarse en silencio y esperar, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, pues en el mismo instante que Twilight se disponía a salir, la puerta sonó. Al abrir la que estaba tocando era Pinkie Pie, quien traía los muffins azules, y mucha curiosidad.

-Pinkie, gracias por traer los postres-

\- Es un placer, y dime ¿ya llego?, ¿puedo verlo?, ¿quién es?-

Pinkie se asomó por un costado de Twilight, pero solo fue por un momento, pues al darse cuenta de quien estaba en la biblioteca, literalmente arrojo a un lado a Twilight y se lanzó sobre Speed gritando su nombre con un gran "_Speeeeeeed", _tirándolo al suelo con un gran abrazo.

Al verse entre los cascos de Pinkie, Speed no pudo más que regresarle el abrazo; no sabía que decir, pero sabía que ella entendería como siempre lo había hecho. Mientras estaban abrazados, Pinkie comenzó a gritarle a Speed llorando.

-¡Te extrañeee!… ¡creí que ya no nos volveríamos a ver!...-

Speed finalmente pudo decir algo, pero ¿que decir en un momento así?

-Yo también te extrañe, Pinkie-

Twilight se les quedo viendo extrañada, y obviamente les pregunto si se conocían.

-Pinkie era mi mejor amiga en Ponyville antes del accidente-

-¿Era? ¿Ya no soy tu amiga?-

-Aun eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo serás-

Al escuchar esto, las lágrimas de Pinkie desaparecieron, abrazo una vez más a Speed aún mucho más fuerte y después lo dejo.

-Uuuuuu… solo esperen a que todos se enteren de que regresaste, ahora la fiesta será realmente de bienvenida y regreso a casa, solo espera la noche, debo juntar a todos-

Con esto último Pinkie salió a toda velocidad de la biblioteca, con Twilight algo confundida, pero Speed despidiéndose como si fuera algo muy común de ver.

-Bueno, no me esperaba que conocieras a Pinkie, eso significa que viviste en Ponyville, ¿no es así?

-Siip, aquí es donde están mis amigos y familia-

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación, la puerta comenzó a sonar otra vez, Twilight comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué todos estaban llegando en ese preciso momento?

Al abrirla eran Rarity y Fluttershy quienes llegaban con las flores y adornos para el nuevo cuarto de Speed.

-Perdón por la tardanza, no pude elegir el color perfecto en tan poco tiempo-

-No te preocupes Rarity-

-Y dinos, ¿ya llego tu amigo?-

Speed fue el que se levantó en esta ocasión para contestar a la pregunta él mismo, pero no contaba con lo que le esperaba.

-Hola, Rarity, Fluttershy, no han cambiado na….-

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, pues antes de continuar, Rarity dio un gran grito y con su magia le lanzo una silla que estaba cerca a la cara, rompiéndola completamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, te volviste loca?-

-¿Loca? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amigo era Speed Runner?, me habría ahorrado el viaje para no ver su horrible cara-

-¿No me digas que sigues molesta por lo de aquel día?-

Speed se levantó, aparentemente tenía la cabeza bastante dura, pero él realmente no entendía por que Rarity estaba tan molesta, aunque ella tampoco quería hablar de eso.

-¿molesta? Te atreviste a llevarme a ese campo con toda la tierra y además de eso no lograste tu meta, además tu… tu…-

-¿yo?-

Rarity comenzó a ponerse muy roja, no era común verla así, eran muchas emociones encontradas las que hacían que su cara tomara ese color, pero para no dejar de ser una dama, simplemente exploto.

-Aaaaah, olvídalo. Vamos Fluttershy, no quiero estar más tiempo cerca de él-

Rarity jalo a Fluttershy lo más que pudo antes de que ella volteara hacia Speed para decir simplemente: "_es bueno verte otra vez_", pero Speed solo le contesto con un ademan con la cabeza, luego de eso Rarity la jalo nuevamente fuera de la biblioteca, dejando otra vez a Twilight bastante confundida, era obvio que no entendía la popularidad de su amigo.

-Entonces… ¿También conoces a Rarity y a Fluttershy?-

-No las conozco muy bien, pero son amigas de Pinkie-

Antes de poder amarrar los cabos sueltos en su mente, Twilight escucho una vez más la puerta, pensando que quienes seguía ahora eran Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash, lo que le causo risa, pero esta vez no tuvo que abrir la puerta, pues esta la abrió Apple Jack, golpeando en la cara a Twilight dejándola mareada.

-Entonces era cierto, regresaste-

Apple Jack se lanzó contra Speed quien pudo atraparla; no era el mismo tipo de abrazo que Pinkie daría, este era más cálido, reconfortante; a pesar de su fuerza, Apple Jack era delicada cuando se trataba de cosas sentimentales, y Speed por un momento no pudo más con la nostalgia y comenzó a llorar en silencio junto con Apple Jack, dos buenos amigos reunidos otra vez.

-Te tardaste mucho-

-Lo siento, pero debí pasar por mucho para recuperarme-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de contarse sus historias uno al otro, era la forma callada de ser que ambos habían adquirido con el paso del tiempo, pero esto fue detenido de golpe gracias a una impulsiva Rainbow Dash quien quería su recompensa por el largo camino que tuvo que tomar hasta la biblioteca.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que fue suficiente de reencuentros por un día, Apple Jack me dijo que tú eras muy velos ¿es cierto?-

Speed retiro tranquilamente a Apple Jack de su lado para poder enfrentar cara a cara a la pegaso azul que tenía en frente; no es que el fuera muy altanero, pero si tenía algo de que sentirse orgulloso, y un potro con orgullo y sin vida social, solo puede aferrarse a su orgullo. Lentamente levanto la mirada hacia Rainbow y fue simple su respuesta:

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-

Rainbow se acercó lo más que pudo a él, ojo con ojo y contesto como siempre con un "_Oh si_" en voz baja, lentamente para que sonara más dramático, obligando a que Speed aceptara y la siguiera afuera por simple inercia; Apple Jack solo los siguió con la esperanza de que le dieran una lección a su amiga.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que Twilight se quedaba en la mesa con Spike a su lado sin poder decir nada, hasta que ella misma reacciono.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Creo que nos abandonaron por una carrera, deberías comenzar a poner límites, después de todo ahora eres una prinnnmnnnnmnmnm…-

-Spike, ¿Qué te pasa?-

Spike eructo un mensaje de la princesa Celestia; al verlo, Twilight noto algo diferente en el tipo de mensaje que había recibido. Este no era como los demás, tenía un sello real dorado, que significaba que solo Twilight podía leerlo. Al leerlo, los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a abrirse cada vez más conforme seguía leyendo; al terminar, Spike le pregunto cómo se encontraba, pues la noto bastante preocupada mientras leía aquella carta, pero no esperaba la reacción de su amiga.

-¡No!, esto no puede ser. Spike, dime, ¿dónde están las cosas de Speed?-

-¿Donde?, supongo que aun las tiene consigo, no me las dio-

-¿Qué? O no, debo evitar que corra-

Spike no entendió que quiso decir con eso, aunque tampoco pudo preguntárselo, pues Twilight había salido corriendo sin decir palabra alguna.


	8. Como los viejos tiempos

**Capítulo 8**

**Como los viejos tiempos.**

Apple Jack llevo a Speed y a Rainbow hasta los límites del pueblo, exactamente hasta el puente del gentil rio que pasaba cerca de Ponyville, donde ella sería la juez de la carrera que se llevaría a cabo para ver quién era más rápido.

-Muy bien ponis, la carrera será simple, tendrán que llegar al granero en Sweet Apple Acres y de regreso, el primero en llegar hasta el puente ganara-

Parecía un reto simple, pero tenía sus reglas.

-Pero no podrás usar tus alas-

Esta vez, Apple Jack estaba apuntando hacia Rainbow, era obvio que aun recordaba lo que paso en la celebración del otoño de hace un año.

-Por mi está bien, de todas formas no quería tener ventaja-

-¿Estas segura que no será una desventaja?-

El comentario no le pareció nada gracioso a Rainbow, de hecho se veía que le había molestado, tanto que entre dientes dijo en silencio "_ya verás"_, con una mirada bastante molesta.

Speed actuaba de una forma muy extraña; durante las competencias que el y Big tenían en la granja siempre se comportaba igual, serio, concentrado, callado incluso, pero el estar compitiendo contra un pegaso era algo único; era su oportunidad de mostrar realmente para lo que había entrenado; aunque darle una lección a una pegaso que le parecía tan mal educada lo motivaba bastante.

Ambos se colocaron sobre el puente, uno al lado del otro, con Apple Jack mirando frente a ellos en dirección contraria, con un casco arriba para indicar el momento de salida.

-En sus marcas, listos… ¡Fuera!-

Ambos salieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, aunque Rainbow comenzó a ganar terreno poco a poco. Cuando se acercaron a Sweet Apple Acres, Speed comenzó a alcanzar a Rainbow, parece que se sentía más cómodo en ese terreno.

-Eso está mejor, no quiero que esto sea tan fácil-

Speed no reacciono a los comentarios de la pegaso, estaba demasiado concentrado en su carrera como para notar algo más a su alrededor.

Al dar la vuelta para regresar al puente, Rainbow decidió terminar de una buena vez; acelero lo más que pudo, lo cual no era tanto a causa que usaba solo sus cascos y no sus alas, pero logro rebasar a Speed y dejarlo bastante atrás. Faltaban solo 100 metros para que Rainbow alcanzara la meta en el puente junto a Apple, ya saboreaba la victoria y una humillación para su contrincante, pero no conto con una ventisca que la lanzo a un lado del camino y la hiso ver estrellas por un momento.

Cuando Rainbow pudo reaccionar del impacto que tuvo, casi se desmalla de la sorpresa, pues era Speed quien estaba junto a Apple Jack en el puente, respirando agitadamente por su nariz y mirando hacia el suelo.

-¡El ganador es Speed!-

Anuncio Apple Jack sin mirar hacia nada en especial, esperando la reacción de cualquiera de los dos oponentes, aunque esta vez fue Rainbow la que reacciono del peor modo posible.

-Eso fue trampa, usaste magia ara lanzarme lejos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Speed grito molesto ante este comentario, tal parece esta victoria era muy importante para él, pero antes de que pudiera enfrentar los comentarios de Rainbow, Apple Jack intervino como la juez de la competencia.

-Yo lo vi todo, él ni siquiera te toco, fue su velocidad lo que te aparto del camino, Esta vez tu perdiste Rainbow-

Al escuchar este nombre, Speed abrió más los ojos, giro para ver a su amiga y de vuelta hacia Rainbow, diciendo unas simples palabras, que para ese momento, no sorprendieron mucho a la pegaso.

-¿Rainbow? ¿Tú eres Rainbow Dash?-

-Sí, pero esta carrera no cuenta…-

-¡Es cierto, no cuenta!-

Speed miro con cara de seriedad una vez más a la pegaso, era el quien se acercó lo más posible a ella para anunciar su siguiente reto.

-La próxima vez, usa tus alas, no quiero tener ventaja sobre ti-

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Rainbow le contesto con el mismo tipo de sonrisa, como para cerrar un trato de un duelo a muerte. Por desgracia no pudieron hacer otra carrera, pues Twilight llego a toda prisa gritando el nombre de Speed.

-¿Do… donde… donde está tu alforja?-

-Ah… la tiene Apple Jack-

Twilight levanto la alforja que estaba cuidando Apple Jack, y de adentro saco los dos collares que la princesa le dio a Speed. Uno se lo puso ella, el otro se lo puso a; los collares se ajustaron automáticamente, como si se hubieran ajustado a su piel, justos pero cómodos.

-OK… ¿y esto para qué?

-La princesa Celestia quiere que monitoree tu desarrollo físico, para que no te esfuerces más de la cuenta, por esa razón este collar me dirá cuando estés esforzándote demasiado físicamente-

-Pero, yo no siento que me haya esforzado tanto-

-Ah no, mira tú collar-

Speed bajo la mirada con cara de extrañes, y noto que el color violeta de su collar se había desvanecido cambiando por completo a un color anaranjado, además de que desde el momento en que Twilight se lo puso este le causaba un dolor punzante e intenso.

-Si el collar se vuelve rojo será muy peligroso para ti físicamente, pero si se vuelve negro… mejor no intentes que se vuelva rojo-

-Entiendo…-

Se formó una atmosfera algo pesada en el ambiente, Rainbow no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba, ella lo veía bien, pero Apple Jack sabía que él no debía de esforzarse tanto después de todo lo que paso. Por suerte, Twilight aprovecho de su nuevo título para dar su muy singular decreto real.

-Ahora es mejor que descanses, si no les molesta, podrán ver a Speed durante la fiesta de esta noche-

Ninguno de los tres ponis dijo nada, era obvio que ahora la respetaban como a una princesa, en especial Speed quien decidió seguirla sin decir nada más.

Ya en la biblioteca, Twilight subió a Speed a su habitación, decidió que era mejor que descansara en la cama de Twilight para poder curarlo y que estuviera listo para la fiesta.

-Es necesario, no me gustan las sesiones de curación.

-No te preocupes, no tomara mucho tiempo-

A pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo, Speed se puso de espaldas a Twilight, y ella comenzó con un hechizo de curación que Speed reconoció al instante. Era el mismo tipo de hechizo que la Princesa Celestia había usado en él cada noche antes de dormir, pero había algo diferente en este, pues le resulto incluso relajante.

-Eres muy buena en los hechizos, ni Celestia lo haría tan bien como tú-

-Gracias, practicaba mucho con los animales de Fluttershy-

Twilight se sorprendió de la forma en que Speed se dirigía a la princesa Celestia, pero, después de tanto tiempo con ella, era posible que él le tuviera suficiente confianza como para llamarla solamente por su nombre.

-¿Crees… que algún día pueda hacer magia como la tuya?-

La cara de Speed se tornó muy seria, de hecho la agacho como en signo de vergüenza; por mucho tiempo los parientes de Apple Jack, en especial sus primos lejanos lo trataban de forma indiferente por ser un unicornio y no un poni terrestre, además de no poder usar magia y no tener fuerza para trabajar como ellos. Twilight noto que esto le estaba molestando, por lo que lo trato de la manera más amable que pudo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-No te preocupes, si te esfuerzas y estudias lo suficiente, algún día serás capaz de hacer cualquier tipo de magia-

La expresión en la cara de Speed no cambio para nada, era posible que después de escuchar tantas veces a Celestia decirle que pronto saldría del hospital y nunca pasara, el ya no se dejaba llevar por vanas esperanzas.

-Además, si se trata de ti, lo más seguro es que aprendas magia en muy poco tiempo-

Fue una forma sutil de decir que no cualquiera podía hacerlo, sino que "él" era capaz de lograrlo. Al darse cuenta de las palabras de Twilight, Speed se volteó para verla y sonreírle, a lo que ella contesto con otra sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría aprender un hechizo simple?-

-¡Claro!-

-Cierra tus ojos e imagina que mira directamente al sol-

Speed obedeció y cerró los ojos imaginando al sol.

-Siente su calor y su luz, lo tienes-

-Si-

-Ahora, siente como ese calor sube hasta la punta de tu cuerno, piensa que esa luz ahora proviene de ti-

Speed siguió las indicaciones de Twilight; por alguna razón sintió que su cuerno le dolía por primera vez, que se llenaba de calor, como si estuviera en llamas, pero solo fue por un momento, momento cuando Twilight lo hiso reaccionar para que abriera los ojos. De repente todo el cuarto estaba iluminado, todo se veía con más claridad y se notaba que la luz provenía de Speed.

-¿Ese… soy yo? –

-Sí, Sabia que siendo tu no tendrías problemas-

Speed se sentía logrado, era la primera vez que usaba magia, y pensó que tal vez toda la magia seria así de fácil, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Ah… ¿ahora como lo apago?-

-Solo respira lento, deja que tu cuerno se enfrié-

Speed se relajó, poco a poco la luz que creo se desvanecía, dejándolo un poco cansado, realmente tenia deseos de dormir.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente, mañana te enseñare mucho más, por ahora descansa, Pinkie no tardará mucho en preparar tu fiesta de bienvenida-

Speed solo asintió con su cabeza como siempre, deseaba simplemente descansar y olvidarse de todo. Ya solo, Speed se relajó en la cama de Twilight y se dejó llevar por lo suave que era.

Los sueños de Speed fueron muy raros esa noche; se vio en Ponyville, vio a sus amigos, a Zecora, incluso a Celestia, parecía un día tranquilo, hasta que escucho el grito de alguien. De repente la luz del sol comenzó a obscurecerse, pero no era como cuando anochece, tan raro era que lo obligo a mirar al cielo para averiguar que pasaba, pero esto lo dejo bastante perturbado. El sol y la luna desaparecían en una nube negra enorme, no como las de lluvia, era como una nube de humo, sobre la cual se podía ver la silueta de una criatura extraña.

Parecía estar parada sobre sus patas traseras, y en sus cascos tenía una especie de tentáculos pequeños, que extendía y contraía una y otra vez. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia aquella criatura, esta lo miro con unos ojos rojos muy intensos, y como si en su mente estuviera recibiendo un mensaje, escucho una voz que decía: "_te veo…";_ tal fue su impresión que provoco que Speed despertara de un solo golpe, haciendo un ruido muy raro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Era Spike quien entro a la habitación de Twilight sin tocar, provocando que Speed gritara muy bajo y brevemente, hasta incorporarse nuevamente con su nuevo amigo dragón.

-Sí, solo tuve… una pesadilla-

-mmm… bueno, te preocuparas por eso después, ahora es hora de celebrar; vamos, todo el mundo ya te espera abajo-

Ambos bajaron, olvidando aquel sueño que perturbo los pensamientos de Speed aun después de varios días. En la parte de abajo, la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo ya estaban allí, pero Speed se concentró en algunos en especial. Big Mack, la abuela Smith, Apple Jack y Apple Bloom estaban todos juntos y Speed prefería pasar más tiempo con ellos que con otros ponis.

-Vaya, te pusiste muy fuerte Big-

-Siip-

-Y Apple Bloom ya no es una pequeña-

Apple Bloom miró a Speed extrañada. Ella era aún muy pequeña como para recordarlo bien. Las amigas de Twilight saludaron a Speed con una cálida bienvenida, incluso Rainbow Dash lo saludo con un choque de cascos, un signo de que al menos lo aceptaba como un rival. Incluso Rarity estaba ahí, pero ella se limitó a ignorar y estar lo más alejada de Speed.

Era la reunión más agradable que Speed había tenido en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, una poni estaba faltando. Desde que la fiesta comenzó, Pinkie Pie no se veía por ningún lado, a pesar de que fue ella quien la organizo.

-¿Twilight, has visto a Pinkie?-

-Me dijo que iría a traer a alguien-

"¿Alguien?" pensó Speed un poco preocupado, pues ya eran casi las diez de la noche. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero él seguía preocupándose mucho por Pinkie, especial mente por lo gentil y confiada que era, por eso el prefería saber dónde estaba o tener alguna noticia suya, por lo que tener que dejar Ponyville y a Pinkie sin vigilancia era ya bastante para poder manejarlo dos veces. Por suerte Pinkie entro a la biblioteca tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero Speed ya estaba esperando desde hacía tiempo, vigilando la entrada por su llegada.

-Pinkie, donde est…-

Speed no pudo continuar pues Pinkie le cubrió los ojos con una venda y lo dirigió hasta la puerta, lejos de todos los ruidos. Una vez fuera Speed esperaba que Pinkie le diera una sorpresa como era costumbre en ella, pero esta fue más inesperada de lo que él pudo imaginar. Pinkie no decía nada, pero tomo el casco de Speed y lo dirigió hasta sentir el casco de otro poni, y parte de su pata, entonces Pinkie comenzó.

-Sé que no se han visto en mucho tiempo, abre los ojos Speed-

Speed se quitó la venda con su otro casco, solo para ver frente de el a la cebra de sus recuerdos; haada Zecora estaba frente a él sonriéndole, de una forma tan tierna, que provoco el llanto de Speed con una palabra bastante clara para quien sabe escuchar.

-Haada-

-Ilma querido-

Los dos se abrazaron, Speed con su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Zecora, esta es la forma en que los ponis demuestran su afecto a los adultos.

-Veo lo mucho que creciste, seguro es porque persististe-

Speed ya no podía decir nada, simplemente se aferraba a su haada (mamá), no quería dejarla ir, pero cuando los hijos crecen, los padres deben de alejarlos por su bien.

-Ahora me debo de marchar, y no quiero verte llorar, solo es una despedida, cuando vengas a casa te daré una bienvenida-

Speed entendió que ahora ya era lo bastante grande para vivir lejos de haada Zecora, por lo que la soltó, se secó las lágrimas y se incorporó con una pose de orgullo para no decepcionar a su más grande ídolo.

Una vez que Zecora se encontraba fuera de vista, Pinkie se acercó a Speed a decirle algo.

-Yo pensé que eran amigos, una vez vi una foto tuya en casa de Zecora, por eso pensé que…-

Speed no la dejo terminar, pues se había girado hacia Pinkie abrazándola de forma muy diferente que a Zecora, esta vez su cabeza estaba a la misma altura que la de ella, y su cuello junto al de ella, esta es la forma en que un poni demuestra afecto hacia un igual.

-Gracias… por todo Pinkie… gracias-

A diferencia de los demás, Pinkie siempre había escuchado a Speed hablar mucho, fue él quien hiso que Pinkie se interesara en las cosas de la granja Apple en primer lugar, con tantas historias que le contaba de sus amigos Apple Jack y Big, pero que solo dijera esas palabras tan sinceras también estaba bien.

Pinkie solo se limitó a regresarle el abrazo, y así se quedaron por un buen rato.


	9. De magia y muffins

Capítulo 9

La fiesta de Bienvenida de Speed debió ser muy divertida, aunque él no recuerde mucho sobre lo sucedido después del batido rosa que Pinkie le preparo. Esa noche, Berry Punch, una poni de colores parecidos a los de Pinkie, pero más obscuros y melena menos espejada, había traído barias botellas de diferentes tipos de jugos, algunos que se veían muy viejos y fermentados y otros muy dulces. Pinkie junto algunos y los ajito hasta lograr una mescla rosada que le dio a Speed.

-¿Crees que está bien combinar todo eso?-

-No te preocupes, esto te encantara-

Con un poco de miedo, pero con confianza en su amiga, le dio un buen sorbo a la bebida, si poder definir bien el sabor de la misma.

-Es… hump… muy dulce… jum…-

De repente Speed sintió una necesidad de reírse que no pudo controlar, tal vez la azúcar excesiva de la bebida lo había afectado, pero todo comenzó a verse muy raro desde ese momento. De alguna manera se había acabado durmiendo sobre algo muy suave, tanto que descanso muy plácidamente. Al despertar de la fiesta, el no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, solo recordaba que había bailado con una poni muy hermosa.

-¿Qué paso, y esta almohada?-

La almohada donde estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente era la melena de Pinkie Pie, quien se había quedado dormida debajo de él, ella también había tomado el jugo especia. La mañana ya había llegado, todos los ponis de la fiesta ya se habían ido, excepto Pinkie y Speed; Twilight no se encontraba en la estancia de la biblioteca, ella se había ido a dormir más temprano.

-Buenos días, espero que durmieran bien-

Twilight miro de una forma un poco despectiva a Speed, tal vez no le parecía tan buena idea que su primer día de estudios comenzara de ese modo, pero al escuchar la voz de Twilight, Pinkie se despertó de golpe, incorporándose con ojos aun soñolientos. Al darse cuenta de que el sol ya había salido, Pinkie grito "ya es tarde", y salió de la biblioteca a toda velocidad, solo para regresar para decirle algo a Speed.

-No olvides que dijiste que me ayudarías hoy, no se te vaya a olvidar-

Speed se quedó totalmente confundido, no recordaba haber prometido nada, pero si ella lo decía suponía que era verdad.

-Bueno, te encargaras de eso después, por ahora hay que comenzar con tus lecciones de magia-

-Ah… de acuerdo-

Speed no comprendía como estudiarían en la biblioteca estando tan sucia, tal vez la princesa Twilight era muy desordenada.

-El hechizo más básico para un unicornio es la levitación, basta con concentrarte en un objeto y poner tu voluntad sobre él, así que debes de concentrarte correctamente en cada parte del objeto, y moverlo hacia donde tú lo desees; comencemos con uno de esos vasos-

Speed se concentró en uno de los vasos del suelo, lo miro y se concentró, tratando de moverlo, pero no pasó nada, era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-No trates de moverlo con tu mente o con tus ojos, ten la seguridad de que pasara y así será-

Speed comenzó una vez más, esta vez con más seguridad, no se trataba de fuerza, solo de creer, así funciona más o menos la magia. Poco a poco, el vaso comenzó a moverse, hasta quedar en el aire suspendido por la magia de Speed; luego de llevarlo hasta un bote de basura que Twilight había traído, Speed cayó al suelo agotado.

-Excelente, lograste levitar un objeto en solo diez minutos, claro no es lo mejor ya que yo aprendí a hacerlo en solo diez segundos, pero tienes potencial-

Speed estaba un poco asustado de cómo serían las clases a partir de este día, tal vez serían más fáciles, pero como siempre, se equivoco

-Muy bien, ahora debes de levantar todo el desorden de la noche anterior, sólo podrás recoger la basura una por una, aunque claro, si eres capaz de levantar dos o tres cosas a la vez estaría muy bien-

Al ver la cantidad de basura que dejaron casi todo el pueblo la noche anterior, Speed comenzó a preguntarse si había sido una buena idea desechar la oferta de la princesa Luna, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-Spike se quedara a revisar tu progreso, yo iré por el desayuno, esfuérzate mucho-

Spike estaba más que encantado con la idea, así que se preparó una bebida para pasar el rato mientras Speed levantaba todo el desorden.

No le tomo tiempo entender que al pasar el tiempo le costaba menos trabajo levantar cosas más pesadas, así que intento levantar dos cosas a la vez, una silla y unos platos que estaban en el piso. Luego de muchos intentos, ambas comenzaron a levitar, hasta que llegaron al bote de basura. Continúo aumentando la cantidad de objetos hasta que todo quedo en su lugar.

Twilight tardo demasiado con el desayuno, los guardias que estaban a su cargo la habían interceptado y le dieron el informe de la noche anterior en persona.

-Perdón por la tardanza, deberes reales. Veo que ya terminaste, supongo que ahora ya podrás con esto-

Twilight saco una bolsa llena de cubos de juguete, de los que usan los bebes para jugar, Speed supuso que lo siguiente sería divertido… la vida a veces es muy irónica. Twilight formo una pirámide con los cubos, para después dar su nueva tarea a su alumno.

-Ahora solo tendrás que voltear la pirámide cubo por cubo, para que la punta quede abajo y la base arriba, si puedes hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo habrás terminado por hoy-

Sonaba fácil, pero otra vez no lo fue; la complicación era que al intentar moverlos todos a la vez, Speed no podía ver los cubos del centro, por lo que tuvo que moverlos de uno en uno y después de dos, tres y cuatro. Luego del tiempo, Speed decidió levantar toda la base que quedaba y ponerla en su lugar, lo que le exigió concentrase en veinticinco cubos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, mañana intentaremos algo más difícil, por ahora creo que tienes una cita con Pinkie, yo me encargare de algunos asuntos pendientes y Spike ayudara a Rarity con un vestido para Sapphire Shores, así que tienes el resto del día para ti-

Speed quiso salir corriendo de la biblioteca, pero ya estaba muy cansado, por lo que solo pudo escapar de ese lugar caminando. Ya era bastante tarde, las clases de magia se prolongaron hasta casi el atardecer, por lo que Speed llego demasiado tarde a la pastelería. Para ese momento en Sugar Cube Corner ya todos los ponis se habían retirado a sus casas, era hora de recoger todo y prepararse para cerrar.

-Perdón por llegar tan tarde Pinkie, Twilight…-

Una vez más, Pinkie se lanzó contra Speed para abrazarlo; era una sensación familiar para el después de tanto tiempo, lo que provoco que se avergonzara aún más por llegar tan tarde.

-No te preocupes, recoger y limpiarlo todo es lo más difícil, que bueno que viniste-

Pinkie siempre lograba confortar al pobre unicornio de sus problemas, así que el solo les ayudo a limpiarlo todo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están los señores Cake? –

-Cuidando a los gemelos, a veces necesitan estar juntos para poder cuidarlos-

-¿Entonces te encargas de la pastelería tú sola?-

-No es tan difícil, los pastelillos le dan felicidad a otros ponis, con eso es más que suficiente para mí-

La sonrisa en la cara de Pinkie provoco que Speed se sonrojara un poco, después de muchos años ella había crecido mucho, y se veía cada vez más bella, tal vez no como Rarity, pero casi. A causa de su bochorno, los platos que Speed llevaba en el lomo casi se caen, por suerte pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para poder sostenerlos con su magia.

-Wow, ya puedes usar magia, ¿Twilight te enseño eso hoy?-

-jaja… si, aunque fue una especie de tortura-

Esto último lo dijo muy en serio, aunque Pinkie lo tomo como una broma muy graciosa.

-¿Cuantas cosas puedes cargar?-

-¿Que?-

Pinkie comenzó a lanzarle platos, vasos y charolas hasta que se le acabaron, pero Speed los sostuvo sin tanta complicación; esto sorprendió mucho a Speed, parecía que lo estaba haciendo por inercia, tal vez el entrenamiento con Twilight realmente funcionaba, o almenas funciono hasta que Pinkie se lanzó para que Speed la atrapara. Es mucho más difícil sostener a un ser vivo si este se está moviendo, pero Pinkie se quedó quieta mientras Speed, aunque con un poco de dificultad, la sostuvo en el aire con su magia.

-Eso se ve divertido-

El señor Cake bajaba las escaleras cuando Speed se percató de su presencia, provocando que los platos y demás cosas que estaba levitando, incluyendo a Pinkie Pie cayeran sobre de él.

-Ya no lo es-

Por instinto, Speed trato de atrapar a Pinkie, pero le cayó en sima, dejándolos en una posición algo comprometedora; al darse cuenta de que los estaban mirando, solo Speed reacciono y aparto delicadamente a Pinkie, quien al parecer le pareció algo muy divertido.

-Buenas tardes señor Cake-

-Hola Speed, Pinkie me dijo que nos ayudarías en la tienda hoy, aunque solo nos queda cerrar y limpiarlo todo-

-Siii… yo me encargo de limpiar-

Speed mostraba una cara de nerviosismo a causa de la escena que tubo y haber tirado varios platos y vasos. Al terminar de limpiar, Pinkie le dio a Speed un muffin azul, el cual ella había guardado de la producción de esa mañana.

-Me encantan estos muffins, son tan dulces, agrios y suaves-

-Es por la cantidad de levadura y azúcar que usan, podrían conservarse por días y no se echarían a perder-

Ambos disfrutaron de unos momentos solos, pues el señor Cake había ido a la parte de atrás a buscar un pedido que faltaba por entregar, lo que les dio tiempo de actualizarse uno al otro, aunque la que hablaba mas era Pinkie, pues tenía tanto de que hablarle, sobre la gran gala, la boda y Discord; Speed solo pudo imaginarse como hubiera sido su vida estando en Ponyville, viviendo esas aventuras con sus amigos y Pinkie.

-Veo que se han divertido mucho-

-Sip, pero no fue lo mismo sin ti-

Speed abrió más los ojos para ver de frente a Pinkie, le sorprendió mucho escuchar algo así.

-En cuanto te fuiste, pensé que no volvería a verte, pero cada vez que trataba de ir a Canterlot a visitarte, la princesa Celestia solo me decía que aún no estabas en las mejores condiciones, y no me dejaba verte, incluso me perdí varias veces tu cumpleaños; de hecho solo fueron dos veces, pero aun así fue algo muy importante-

Speed esta vez tenía la boca abierta, Pinkie a pesar de todo lo recordaba, incluso lo había ido a visitar, era la primera vez que el la veía de esta manera, su gentileza, nobleza y honestidad, era la primera vez que la miraba realmente a los ojos, esos ojos azules claro que él había ignorado por tanto tiempo, que ahora lo miraban fijamente; pero antes de poder decir nada, la puerta de la tienda sonó, sacando a Speed de la atmosfera extraña en la que había entrado.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a recoger mi pedido-

Era Filthy Rich, el pony más rico en Ponyville, había hecho un pedido de doscientos cupcakes para su reunión de negocios, y el señor y la señora Cake habían estado muy ocupados haciéndolos.

-Me alegra verte Filthy-

-¡Rich!-

-Claro Filthy Rich, ya tengo tu pedido, Pinkie podrías ayudarme-

El señor cake salió justo a tiempo para recibir al señor Rich, tal parece lo había esperado para que no se molestara. El señor Cake llevaba algunas cajas sobre su lomo, pero Pinkie llevaba diez en un intento de ayudar de una forma más eficiente, por desgracia la carga casi cae sobre el señor Rich, si no es por que Speed estaba vigilando que no pasara nada malo; con su magia el sostuvo las cajas solo a centímetros de la cara de Filthy.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! Esperaba que en esta tienda tuvieran mejor educación, por lo visto veo que no-

El señor Cake comenzó a balbucear, el señor Rich era uno de sus mejores clientes, y no tener su apoyo sería una terrible perdida para la tienda, por suerte, al ver que ni siquiera Pinkie podía reaccionar, Speed salió a defender a sus amigos, actuando de una forma muy inesperada.

-De la manera más atenta le pido una disculpa señor Rich, como muestra de nuestras sinceras disculpas le pido acepte este muffin, es de la mercancía más cara que tenemos, solo una muestra de nuestro afecto hacia usted-

El señor Cake y Pinkie se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo bien que el unicornio se expresaba en una situación semejante.

-Bueno, tal vez me equivoque un poco con ustedes-

Al probarlo, Filthy Rich torno su cara en una sonrisa de satisfacción, era obvio que nunca había probado los muffins azules, pero quedo tan encantado que no pudo resistirse a hacer un nuevo pedido.

-Esto es de lo mejor que he probado, quiero dos gruesas de esto para la próxima semana, pienso hacer una pequeña fiesta y quiero que todos mis invitados prueben estas maravillas-´

-Sera un placer para nosotros servirle señor Rich-

-Entonces, hasta dentro de una semana-

El señor Rich salió muy contento de la tienda, con Speed despidiéndose inclinando la cabeza, sin saber lo que había provocado con su actuación. Totalmente ignorante de lo problemas que le trajo a la tienda, pregunto lo más importante en ese momento.

-Ah… ¿qué es una gruesa?-

-Una gruesa son doce docenas, ósea ciento cuarenta y cuatro muffins, dos gruesas son doscientos ochenta y ocho muffins-

Pinkie muy tranquila se lo explico, pero el señor Cake estaba realmente asustado.

-Cómo vamos a lograr eso, ya es muy difícil hacer el jugo de los muffins, pero hacerlos en una semana será demasiado difícil-

-No se preocupe, yo les ayudare en todo, si se trata de hacer el jugo, podremos conseguirlo en poco tiempo-

El señor Cake recordó lo que había pasado con la antigua máquina, pero ya que la habían rediseñado, sería más fácil para Speed lograr obtener el jugo.

-Está bien, pero aun así, necesitare la ayuda de la señora Cake para hacerlos-

-¿Mi ayuda para qué?-

La señora Cake bajaba por las escaleras para ayudar a cerrar, solo hasta ese momento los gemelos habían logrado conciliar el sueño.

-Un pedido para Filthy Rich, quiere muffins azules-

-Bueno, eso será una gran ayuda para la tienda; y cuantos quiere esta vez, ¿cuarenta?, ¿cincuenta?-

-Dos gruesas-

-Do… do… dos gru… aaaah...-

La señora Cake se desmayó al escuchar semejante cantidad de trabajo, pero Speed solo veía esto como una oportunidad para entrenar, este poni estaba realmente obsesionado.


	10. Una noche agitada

**Capítulo 10**

**Una noche agitada.**

Era poco el tiempo libre que le quedaba a Speed, especialmente con la gran ayuda que daba en Sugar Cube Corner, la maquina en la que hacían el jugo de los muffins azules había sido modificado para que un solo pony lo utilizara, ahora era como una gran rueda de hámster, que al llegar a los mil golpes seguía girando hasta detenerse, de esta forma se evitaban muchos accidentes.

Los días para Speed comenzaban a ser otra vez una rutina, pero en esta ocasión una muy agradable para él. Todas las mañanas practicaba magia con Twilight, después le ayudaba a los señores Cake en la pastelería y regresaba todo cansado a la casa del árbol.

Por el momento, los únicos hechizos que Twilight le enseñaba a Speed eran muy básicos, levitar cosas, generar comida o agua, cosas simples, a las cuales el ya no les ponía mucha atención, era muy talentoso para la magia, pero tener talento a veces no basta.

Una tarde en Sugar Cube Corner, las amigas de Pinkie llegaron a disfrutar de un buen rato.

-Así que sigues con vida eh?-

Rainbow se burló un poco de Speed al saber sobre sus dos únicas labores del día.

-Es nuestro mejor ayudante, nunca podríamos con un pedido tan grande sin su ayuda-

-Pero aun así, aún le falta mucho que aprender sobre la magia-

Pinkie y Twilight discutían sobre sus propias intenciones sobre su amigo unicornio.

-Pues a mí me parece que es un haragán, mira que solo puede producir un balde de jugo al día, que desperdicio de energía-

-No es para que te enojes, además él no me parece tan malo-

Rarity y Fluttershy discutían por su parte, Rarity casi sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de sus demás amigas y Fluttershy solo siguiéndole la corriente. A pesar de todo, Apple Jack no decía casi nada; a veces solo defendía a su amigo, pero la verdad es que estaba un poco enojada de que solo hubiera visitado la granja una vez desde que llego.

Los días pasaban y Speed poco a poco se acostumbraba a la rueda de hámster y a las clases de magia, tanto que su collar solo cambiaba a un color azul a pesar de la velocidad que alcanzaba cada vez que subía a la máquina, y su control sobre las cosas a su alrededor era mayor, pero a causa de algo que le paso una noche, se sintió muy extraño los siguientes días.

Una noche, mientras miraba las estrellas, un extraño aroma llego hasta su nariz, era un aroma común, como cualquier otro de la época del año, pero le causo tanta nostalgia que le provocó una lágrima sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Paso tanto tratando de entender que le pasaba que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de las intensas clases de magia, aun sentía un poco de la nostalgia de la noche anterior.

La semana paso volando, y el señor Rich llego a recoger su pedido, el cual fue entregado en persona por el señor Cake y Speed.

-Excelente, y ya que han hecho un excelente trabajo, les daré una buena propina a cada uno-

Tal vez no parezca mucho, pero cincuenta bits por pony era bastante dinero, además de la paga por el trabajo de los muffins.

-Podemos irnos ya papá, quisiera terminar con esto lo más pronto posible-

-No seas impaciente Diamond, los negocios son los negocios-

Diamond Tiara, la hija de Filthy Rich, se quejó no porque su padre se tardara, sino por la fiesta que se avecinaba.

-Hija, no seas impaciente, ¿recordaste invitar a todos tus compañeros?-

-Si papá, lo hice-

-¿También a esa niña de la familia Apple?-

-Sí, también, pero me dijo que no podría venir, dijo algo sobre una reunión de palomitas con su familia o algo así, además ¿por qué quieres que los invite a todos?-

-Nunca se es muy joven para las relaciones públicas-

Speed no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de los Rich, en especial porque si se referían a los Apple, se trataba de su "casi" segunda familia; pero fue la palabra "_palomitas"_ la que le provocó un sobresalto; había recordado por que sentía tanta nostalgia, no era por él, sino por el aroma del ambiente en si, por lo que al terminar de entregar el pedido agradeció a todos y salió corriendo de la tienda dejando la propina del señor Rich en el frasco de propinas.

Mientras en la granja Apple, un pony de color rojo, con cascos grandes y cuerpo musculoso observaba un campo seco, con muy pocos brotes de una planta desconocida, la tierra no se veía removida, pero se veía que varios de los brotes habían crecido por todo el campo.

-¿Aun no viene?-

-Nop-

Apple Jack, preocupada por su hermano, lo trato de persuadir de dejar el campo que cultivaba con Speed desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya que no había seguridad de que el viniera ese día.

-Sabes que él pudo haberlo olvidado-

Big miro a Apple Jack con una sonrisa tranquila, luego, sin decir nada volteo la mirada hacia el horizonte, donde una nube de polvo se levantaba y se acercaba cada vez más a la granja. En pocos segundos, un unicornio apareció de entre la nube, saludando como siempre, simple y francamente.

-Hola-

Apple Jack estaba tan contenta que casi lo abraza como Pinkie, pero ya que eso sería muy extraño en presencia de su hermano, solo se limitó a fingir una vez más.

-Llegas tarde, la próxima vez comenzaremos sin ti-

Speed solo sonrió muy feliz, y dejo que lo dirigieran al arado que el tanto extrañaba, pero no recordaba hasta ese momento. Big y Speed comenzaron a arar el campo, removiendo cada rastro de hierbas y brotes, pues era la temporada de siembra de maíz, era mucho trabajo, pero lo hacían divertido. Era casi de noche cuando la abuela Smith y Apple Bloom llegaron con una bolsa llena de maíz para sembrar.

-Manzanas dulces, Speed Runner finalmente se dignó a venir, espero que trabaje como antes-

-No se preocupe abue, yo me encargare de todo-

Speed tenía una forma muy rara de ser con la abuela, era como una forma respetuosa pero informal al mismo tiempo.

El trabajo lo dividirían entre todos; la técnica era fácil, hacer unos cuantos hoyos en el suelo, después con cuidado tomar unas cuantas semillas con la boca y cubrirlas con tierra; lo recomendable era solo poner tres semillas en cada agujero.

Speed solo corrió en diferentes direcciones haciendo hoyos con sus cascos, luego dejando caer muchas semillas. Apple Jack y Big Mack tenían técnicas similares para hacer esto, primero los hoyos y luego de tres en tres semillas. Apple Bloom era muy delicada, hacia un oyó y después depositaba dos o tres semillas, era tardado, pero era su manera de hacerlo. La abuela tenía la forma más inusual, pues solo tomaba las semillas y las disparaba desde su boca al suelo, enterrándolas por su propia velocidad.

Era ya de noche cuando la última parte fue sembrada, era Apple Bloom quien termino de último, pero todos estaban junto a ella como una familia unida.

-Excelente trabajo, es hora de regresar a casa a celebrar-

Todos siguieron a la abuela al granero, donde celebraron con sidra y pies recién hechos, fue un momento muy feliz para Speed, tanto que olvido una lección muy importante de la vida: esta puede ser muy inesperada.

Una vez lejos de la granja, Speed volteo la mirada hacia el campo que acababa de sembrar, se había sentido tan feliz que estaba comenzando a pensar en dejarlo todo y dedicarse de lleno al cultivo, sin embargo, una sensación de frío inesperado lo cubrió, como si una presencia demasiado grande estuviera sobre él.

Al ver el suelo a su alrededor, noto una sombra que se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, provocando que mirara hacia arriba, solo para descubrir a la princesa Luna, bajando como un fantasma, en silencio.

-¿Así que tu tiempo lo dedicas a esto? Esperaba que estuvieras practicando tu magia, pero te encuentro jugando como un simple pony de campo-

Speed quedo completamente confundido y asustado por la actitud de la princesa, pero lo que siguió fue definitivamente inesperado.

-Tal vez estás jugando porque ya conoces suficiente magia; en ese caso detenme, o tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias-

Todo paso muy rápido. De la boca de la princesa Luna salió una bola de fuego que comenzó a incendiar los arboles de manzana de la granja Apple, y el fuego comenzaba a dirigirse directo a el campo que acababa de sembrar.

-¡Por favor deténgase! Mis amigos…-

-Si quieres ayudarlos, detenme entonces-

Speed trato de pensar en algo para apagar el fuego, y reacciono con uno de los hechizos de invocación de agua, pero el fuego era tan intenso que no surtió ningún efecto. Trato de lanzarle tierra, pero el fuego seguía creciendo.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, porque no intentas detenerme a mí-

Speed realmente no quería lastimar a la princesa, por lo que solo se le ocurrió correr contra las llamas, tal vez podría correr lo suficientemente rápido para no quemarse y rescatar a sus amigos. Era algo arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo, así que se lanzó con toda su velocidad contra el fuego, anticipando el dolor de las quemaduras, pero al momento de entrar en él, este se desvaneció, revelando que todo había sido solo una ilusión que la princesa había creado.

-En verdad me decepcionas, tú me dijiste que deseabas proteger a tus amigos, pero con este nivel tan débil no podrías ganarle a nadie-

Speed se quedó en el suelo, en silencio, con la cabeza agachada, no podía ver de frente a la princesa sin sentirse como un perdedor. La princesa solo dio la vuelta, y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a Canterlot, dejando al pobre de Speed derrotado y llorando.


	11. Decisiones y consecuencias

**Capítulo 11**

**Decisiones y consecuencias.**

Después de su primer derrota en magia, Speed se sentía aun peor que cuando no logro su carrera hace dos años, cuando todos sus sueños se convirtieron literalmente en polvo, esta vez él estaba seguro de sí mismo, pero era verdad, aún era un principiante en la magia y no sería capaz de proteger a nadie con ese nivel; por esta razón, Speed tomo la decisión de pedirle a Twilight algo muy importante.

-¿Hechizos de combate? ¿Para qué quieres que te enseñe eso?-

-Si en algún momento llegara a pasar algo, un ataque o un desastre natural, sería bastante útil conocer esa clase de hechizos-

-No creo que estés listo para eso, además, aun no conoces hechizos de protección, creo que…-

-¡Si Equestria estuviera en riesgo necesitarías que todos los unicornios te ayudaran, pero al contrario de hacer algo te niegas a enseñarme!-

-No es decisión tuya, ¡aun no estás listo!-

Speed estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera le contesto nada a Twilight, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca azotando la puerta.

Twilight no se molestó, al contrario, se sentía triste al ver la forma en que a su amigo le afectaba su decisión, especialmente porque esa misma mañana un cartero le había entregado un libro de hechizos que la princesa Luna le mando a Speed; el título del libro era "_Hechizos de combate avanzados_", lo que le hiso pensar que ella tenía algo que ver con la actitud de Speed. Twilight coloco el libro en una repisa alta, escondido entre libros de cocina e historia, con la esperanza de que nunca lo encontraran.

Speed por su parte había salido a correr para despejar su mente, no quería enojarse más con su amiga, solo quería sacar su frustración de algún modo. Corrió por mucho tiempo, ya era medio día y Speed comenzó a cansarse, su collar se puso azul, lo que indicaba que se esforzó un poco durante todo ese tiempo. Su camino lo termino en Sugar Cube Corner, deseaba ver algo que le causara gracia y pudiera quitarle el mal sabor de boca.

-Buenas tardes-

Speed no recibió ninguna respuesta, la única que estaba en el mostrador era Pinkie, quien se veía pensativa por algo. Speed se acercó lentamente al mostrador en silencio, a pesar de sus cascos, él tenía un paso ligero y silencioso, pero no vio en Pinkie nada de sorpresa cuando se le acerco, de hecho ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estas bien Pinkie?-

-¿Mmm…? Ah, hola Speed-

Esa fue la respuesta más preocupante para Speed, era obvio que algo le molestaba.

-Hola, te sientes bien, te veo preocupada-

-Es que me dejaron sola en la tienda, los señores Cake tomaron un descanso después de toda la labor de los muffins-

-¿Y eso te molesta tanto? Te hare compañía si quieres-

-No es eso, quisiera prepararles una sorpresa para cuando regresen, pero las recetas de la tienda ya son todas conocidas, quisiera algo nuevo-

Speed se alegró de que su problema fuera tan fácil de resolver, aunque tuviera que arriesgarse a enfrentar a Twilight otra vez, le ayudaría a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, en la biblioteca hay muchos libros de cocina, ya los he revisado con Spike, en alguno debe haber una buena receta de algún postre-

-Eso suena estupendo, lo buscarías para mí, solo necesito un postre lo suficientemente dulce que los ponga felices-

-Yo me encargo-

Speed solo deseaba tener algo que hacer para no pensar en lo que paso en la mañana, pero estaba decidido a que si tenía que enfrentar una vez más a Twilight, lo aria por Pinkie. Por suerte el único que estaba en la biblioteca era Spike, Twilight había salido.

-¿Donde esta Twilight?-

-Algo urgente, los guardias la llevaron a revisar algo sobre las nubes, por cierto, ¿discutiste con ella en la mañana verdad?-

-Bueno, tuvimos una diferencia de ideas-

-Mmm… espero que lo resuelvan pronto-

-Si, por ahora, podrías ayudarme con un libro, lo necesito para Pinkie, uno de postres-

-Ah, te refieres al "Almanaque de la dulzura" ¿no?, ese libro yo te lo enseñe, seguro que encontraras algo excelente para ella-

-Gracias-

Spike y Speed comenzaban a tener una relación de compañeros, especialmente porque ambos tenían que enfrentar a Twilight en diferentes sentidos. Spike escalo hasta donde estaban los libros de cocina, los habían colocado ahí por petición de una pony del pueblo en esfuerzo de seguir una dieta estricta.

-Almanaque, almanaque… ¿y esto?, ¿qué hace este libro aquí?-

-Spike, ¿lo encontraste?-

-Sí, estaba junto a un libro que no debería estar aquí-

Spike le mostro el libro a Speed, quien al verlo no lo podía creer, era justo lo que él deseaba.

-Te importa si me quedo los dos, uno lo leeré después-

-Supongo que a Twilight no le molestara que indagues un poco en magia para defenderte-

Speed salió de la biblioteca con ambos libros, feliz de que comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida como maestro de la magia; otra vez olvido lo irónica que suele ser la misma vida.

Al llegar a la pastelería, los señores Cake ya habían regresado, y Speed pensó que había tardado demasiado, pero ellos solo habían regresado para darles una noticia a sus dos ayudantes.

-La Señora Cake y yo nos tomaremos unas vacaciones de una semana, así que en ese tiempo pueden hacer lo que quieran con la pastelería, trabájenla o ciérrenla, se las encargamos a ambos-

-¿Están seguros?-

Speed no estaba muy convencido, pero el "completamente" de parte del señor Cake le hiso entender la confianza que había obtenido. Cuando los señores Cake subieron para alistar sus cosas, Pinkie se le acercó a Speed al oído para decirle algo en secreto.

-¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos el día mañana?, todos necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando-

Speed solo le contesto con una sonrisa sincera, pues además de descansar de la pastelería, tenía otros planes para su libro nuevo.

Esa noche, Speed no durmió en la biblioteca, sabía que si Twilight se enteraba del libro que tomo no lo aceptaría, por esa razón se quedó dormido a las afueras del bosque Everfree, en una de las cuevas cercanas en las que dormían los osos en el invierno.

A la mañana siguiente, seguro de que nadie lo encontraría, Speed reviso el libro de hechizos; este mostraba imágenes muy explicitas de los resultas de las magias más poderosas e incluso mortíferas de toda la historia pony. Pero había una que le llamo la atención de entre las demás.

"_Dragos Breath_"

"_Temido por muchos, el aliento de dragón permite por un lapso de tiempo indefinido al usuario arrojar fuego de la boca, el calor es tan intenso que puede quemar cualquier cosa que el usuario desee, pero el secreto de su control es exactamente el deseo."_

Al ver esto entendió que la princesa Luna probablemente no quería hacerle daño a nadie, por esa razón el fuego no lo lastimo, era el mismo hechizo, o al menos eso pensó. Al leer las instrucciones del hechizo se sorprendió de lo fácil que era. Se concentró siguiendo las instrucciones; poco a poco sintió la reacción correcta en su cuerno y por simple inercia abrió la boca.

De repente una llamarada de fuego enorme salió de su boca, fácilmente media al menos tres metros de alto, cualquiera cercano a él podría haberlo visto, pero esto no le importo, pensó que con esto podría defender a cualquiera, que la próxima vez que se enfrentara a la princesa le ganaría, que podría levantar su cabeza con orgullo ante cualquiera. Tal fue su emoción que comenzó a lanzar fuego en todas direcciones, con la simple intención de quemar todo lo que el fuego tocara, por desgracia esto funciono.

-Aaaaaaaaaah…..-

El grito de alguien hiso que Speed cerrara la boca en un solo movimiento, lo que provoco que se quemara con su propio fuego, pero esto no fue lo que lo preocupo; uno de los arbustos donde su fuego había llegado había comenzado a incendiarse, incluyendo a la pony rosada que inocentemente estaba jugando a las escondidas con su lagarto mascota. El fuego la hiso salir de inmediato, pero era demasiado tarde, este la había lastimado en el cuello, cerca de su melena.

-¡¿Pinkie?!-

Speed trato de hablar, pero seguía saliendo fuego de su boca, cuando Pinkie lo vio esta tenía una cara de asustada que el no pudo soportar; por la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento, Speed salió corriendo adentrándose en el bosque Everfree apretando los labios para que no saliera más fuego.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Twilight apenas se enteraba de que Speed había tomado el libro que ella escondido, había engañado a Spike y esta vez sí estaba enojada.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo que se llevara ese libro?-

-¿Y cómo iba a saber que estaba prohibido? Me dijiste que lo dejara leer cualquier libro de magia-

-Si lo dije pero…-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, era Pinkie quien al no poder encontrar a Speed acudió a la única que podría ayudarlo.

-Twilight, Speed… escapo, hacia el bosque Everfree, era raro, salía fuego de su boca y…-

-¿Fuego? No, ese hechizo no, rápido debemos de encontrarlo-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres salieron de la biblioteca con rumbo al bosque, donde en la entrada se encontraron con Zecora, quien estaba recogiendo unas flores de los sueños, son bastante prácticas. Al verlos corriendo trato de hablarles pero Twilight la interrumpió contándole lo que paso con Speed.

-¿El aliento de dragón?, ¿tú se lo enseñaste o no le pusiste atención?-

-Lo siento no debí de dejarlo a su alcance-

-Si lo quieren encontrar no mucho tendrán que buscar, en su lugar secreto meditando va a estar-

Zecora los guio hasta un claro del bosque, muy en lo profundo de este, cerca de un lago, ahí se encontraba Speed, encerrado por un círculo de fuego que parecía que el mismo había creado; estaba con la cabeza baja, realmente estaba arrepentido por lo que paso, además de avergonzado.

-Speed, debemos de irnos, debes de continuar con tus clases de magia-

Twilight trato de convencer a su amigo, pero él no estaba tan dispuesto esta vez.

-Ya no, no volveré a usar magia-

Parecía que incluso hasta ese momento el fuego seguía saliendo de su boca, además de que su voz sonaba más ronca, como si el fuego le hubiera lastimado la garganta.

-Si es por lo que me paso, no te preocupes solo fue un accidente y…-

-¡Es exactamente por eso!-

Esta vez el fuego que salió de su boca fue mucho más intenso, parece que la intensidad del hechizo tenía que ver con las emociones de quien lo utilice. La situación se les estaba saliendo de los cascos, por suerte Zecora estaba con ellos, y también hiso su parte para convencerlo.

-Tienes miedo de lastimar porque tu fuego no puedes apagar, pero observa…-

Zecora comenzó a caminar hacia el círculo de fuego, este parecía no lastimarla, era como lo que paso en la granja con Speed.

-… tu fuego no es malo, daño no nos vas a provocar-

Speed sintió los cascos de Zecora en su hombro, lo que lo hiso darse vuelta y caer al suelo llorando, Zecora lo abrazo y lo consoló; poco a poco el fuego a su alrededor desapareció, el comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Cuando finalmente se encontraba consciente de la situación, Speed les hablo a sus dos amigas, finalmente tranquilo pero arrepentido.

-Les pido que me perdonen, en mi intento de ser más fuerte solo las lastime, a ti Twilight nunca debí de hablarte como lo hice, y Pinkie, yo… por mi culpa…-

Pinkie lo abrazo, sin decir una sola palabra, ella comenzaba a entender cómo es que Speed expresaba sus sentimientos, en silencio. Speed simplemente no podía entender como era que lo había perdonado así nada más.

-¿Por qué? Deberías estar enfadada con migo, deberías odiarme… ¿Por qué?-

-Solo fue un accidente, además, yo jamás podría odiarte-

Esto último lo destruyo, por lo que solo pudo llorar aún más en el hombro de Pinkie. Mientras la abrazaba, Speed pudo ver la marca de la quemadura en su cuello, un recordatorio permanente de su primer gran fracaso. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a usar su magia de forma irresponsable, nunca más para sentir orgullo, solo para proteger.


	12. ¡Acepto! (I do!)

Capítulo 12

¡Acepto! (I do!)

Luego de la situación tan vergonzosa que sufrió, Speed decidió concentrarse únicamente en los hechizos de protección en lugar de los de ataque, solo para compensar lo que sucedió con Pinkie y con Twilight. Por desgracia en todo este tiempo el decidió no pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Pinkie, pues no tenía el valor de verla a la cara.

Por su parte, Pinkie le estaba ayudando a Apple Jack en los preparativos de una boda que se celebraría en la granja Apple; Apple Strudely, una pony de piel amarilla y melena de color dorado y amarillo se casaría con su pony especial, Apple Bock, residente de Appleloosa. Apple Bock o Bockly como lo llamaban sus amigos, era un pony mediano, parecido a Braeburn, el primo de Apple Jack, su piel era color rubio pero su melena era café claro, a diferencia de la de Braeburn; incluso tenían el mismo todo de ojos. Su mayor diferencia era su actitud, él es mucho más calmado y centrado.

-¿Entonces no han hablado?-

-No… Speed se la ha pasado encerrado en la biblioteca, incluso cuando voy a verlo Twilight me dice que salió, pero ni ella sabe a dónde-

Pinkie se veía preocupada, por mucho tiempo se acostumbró a saber sobre Speed, incluso cuando ella salía a buscar piedras especiales para sus dulces de roca el siempre aparecía en la pastelería preguntando como estaba, o para saber cómo le fue, por esa razón vivió muy preocupada de perder a sus amigos durante el tiempo que él se fue.

-No te preocupes, si ambos me ayudan aquí, podrás tener tiempo para platicar un rato-

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, Speed nunca se negaría a ayudar, además estoy segura que querrá estar en la boda de Apple Strudely, ellos dos se divertían mucho cuando venía de visita-

La verdad era que Apple Strudely siempre molestaba a Speed, no físicamente, pero si psicológicamente, diciéndole que regresara a Canterlot con los demás unicornios o que él nunca sería un pony terrestre de verdad; aun así, Speed la consideraba como una amiga, no por ser su amigo realmente, sino por ser familia de Apple Jack, eso era suficiente para él.

Mientras en la boutique Carrusel, Rarity le daba los últimos toques al vestido de novia para la fiesta de la granja Apple, con Fluttershy como ayudante.

-Te agradezco que me ayudaras cariño, no sé cómo es que Spike pudo comer tantas joyas, sin tu ayuda para preparar el vestido jamás lo habría terminado a tiempo-

-Me alegra ayudar, además no es su culpa, él siempre come mucho cuando esta nerviosos o ansioso-

-Te refieres a lo que paso con Speed, ha… yo sabía que él no sería capaz de enfrentar los secretos de la magia como es debido-

-¿Por qué razón te expresas así de él?, no te ha hecho nada-

Rarity volteo molesta hacia Fluttershy, parece que no le gustó mucho que su propia mejor amiga no entendiera como se sentía.

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas?, el me quito algo muy importante y no lo perdonare por eso-

-Pero, ¿Qué te quito?-

La cara de Rarity comenzó a ponerse muy roja, no parecía ser por que estuviera enojada, más bien, avergonzada.

-¿En verdad no lo sabes?-

Fluttershy se quedó en silencio esperando un poco de sinceridad de parte de su amiga, quien al ver que tendría que explicar su situación se puso mucho más roja.

-Bueno, ocurrió durante su carrera…-

"Speed corría a tal velocidad que levantaba mucho polvo, yo trate de apartarme lo más que pude del camino, pero el polvo me alcanzo, no pude soportarlo, así que corrí en alguna dirección, pero en algún momento lo único que vi era la cara de Speed yendo contra mí. No pude esquivarla, por lo que sus dientes se estrellaron contra los míos, quitándome mi primer gran beso…"

-Por esa razón no puedo perdonarlo, me quito el tesoro más preciado que tenía en ese entonces, por su culpa ahora estoy impuraaa… aaaaah…-

Rarity estaba llorando muy raro, era como si realmente sintiera lo que decía, pero de alguna forma parecía más una queja que algo que le doliera en verdad, y Fluttershy lo noto.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?-

-¡¿Exagerando?! Tu sabes lo importante que es para una dama su primer beso, quería reservarlo para mi pony especial y ahora…-

-Ahora deberás querer aún más a tu pony especial, pues el deberá aceptar que no vives feliz por un accidente que paso ya hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees que eso sería muy triste para el?-

Rarity no pudo contestar nada ante esto, era cierto que ella quería encontrar a su pony especial, pero no quería que se sintiera triste por culpa suya.

-Deberías de darle una oportunidad a Speed, yo lo conozco y te aseguro que es un buen pony-

-¿Cómo es que lo conoces?-

-Fue poco antes de la carrera…-

"Yo estaba en el bosque Everfree buscando unos conejos; la verdad es que nunca le e tenido tanto miedo al bosque, pero sé que hay criaturas muy peligrosas en él, por esa razón no lo frecuento mucho.

En fin, llegue a un punto del bosque donde me encontré con una mantícora que estaba gruñendo mucho, parecía que algo le molestaba, pero por más que intente hablarle no logre que se calmara; en ese momento apareció Speed, se le acerco en silencio, yo pensé que lo lastimarían, pero la mantícora lo vio y se calmó; el simplemente reviso su cola y le quito una garra de animal que le estaba molestando.

Cuando la mantícora se fue el me miro y me pregunto si estaba bien, a pesar de lo que había pasado él estaba preocupado por mí, tanto que incluso me acompaño hasta mi casa donde mis conejos ya habían regresado. Cuando le pregunte quien era el solo dijo "Speed", y luego regreso al bosque."

-Por esa razón te aseguro que él es bueno y confiable, deberías intentar llevarte bien con el-

Rarity no se sentía muy cómoda con esto, pero después de ver la cara de esperanza que tenía Fluttershy no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

-Está bien, pero solo lo hare porque tú me lo pediste-

-Muchas gracias-

Ambas juntaron sus mejillas como signo de conformidad y afecto, ellas dos se querían mucho como para pelear por algo tan simple.

El día de la boda llego muy pronto, todos los preparativos ya estaban listos con excepción del vestido, que no sería mostrado hasta ese mismo día. Los encargados de la comida serían los señores Cake, mientras que los meceros sería un grupo de ponis del pueblo junto con Speed y Pinkie Pie. Apple Jack había convencido a Speed de ayudarle en la fiesta, a lo que él no se negó; era su propia naturaleza ayudar a quien se lo pidiera, incluso cuando esto llegara a causarle problemas.

Cuando era más joven, Speed solía llegar tarde a la granja por haberle ayudado a un anciano a encontrar comida para sus animales, o porque le ayudo a Rose en la florería, o alguna otra cosa. Él no podía evitar ayudar aun cuando no tenía tanta fuerza física.

Incluso una vez se lastimo su lomo tratando de cargar un tablón en una construcción; para un pony terrestre de su edad sería fácil, pero para él no lo fue, termino tirado en el suelo con el gran tronco encima, le tomo mucho tiempo recuperarse. A pesar de todo, él seguía ayudando sin pedir nunca nada a cambio; era un pony muy amable y generoso.

Mientras preparaban las mesas, Pinkie trataba de pasar todo el tiempo que podía cerca de Speed, ella entendía como se sentía, pero no deseaba que se sintiera mal por su culpa.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso-

-No te preocupes, con magia es más fácil-

Speed hacia todo lo posible por ignorarla, pero llego un punto en que ella no lo soporto más.

-Bueno ¿me vas a perdonar sí o no?-

-¿Que?-

-Pues es que no quiero que dejes de hablarme así nada más, aunque sea dime que te hice-

Speed ahora de verdad estaba avergonzado, había probo0cado que Pinkie se sintiera culpable por algo que no hiso, y no tenía nada que contestarle; no le quedó otra opción que ser sincero con su amiga.

-Yo… soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, no te dije nada ese día y me puse muy mal, estaba enojado conmigo por lo que te paso, no podía verte a los ojos, perdóname por favor-

-Ya te dije que fue solo un accidente, además me dolió más que no quisieras verme ni hablarme en tanto tiempo-

-Perdón-

Pinkie le había dado la espalda a Speed como muestra de indignación, no era en serio, pero quería jugar un poco con él.

-Te perdono, pero solo si me prometes que saldremos a un día de campo-

-Eh?... a… pues si eso te hace feliz…-

-Entonces promételo-

Speed conocía la promesa estilo Pinkie, así que la recito para darle gusto.

-Con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo… auch!-

Speed se había golpeado el ojo con su casco, esto realmente dolía, pero a Pinkie solo le causo felicidad que él lo prometiera de esa forma. Luego de eso, Speed y Pinkie volvían a ser los buenos amigos que siempre fueron, pero solo hasta que llegó la hora de la ceremonia.

-Apple Jack, podrías decirme donde está la novia-

Rarity había llegado a tiempo a la celebración con el vestido de novia, era hermoso, blanco y elegante con incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros. Apple Jack llevo a Rarity con Apple Strudely, quien estaba en el cuarto de Apple Jack junto con la abuela Smith; Rarity las dejo solas, era algo de familia vestir a la novia.

Mientras la ceremonia llegaba, Rarity se paseó un rato entre las mesas que habían colocado para la fiesta; llego un momento en que se encontró cara a cara con Speed, quien estaba arreglando una de las mesas.

-Ah…hola Rarity-

-… hola Speed-

Speed le tenía un poco de miedo a Rarity, aun no entendía por qué ella estaba tan enojada, pero siempre la sintió muy a la defensiva cuando él estaba cerca. Por su parte, Rarity tomaba esta como una oportunidad de cumplir su promesa personal con Fluttershy, después de todo, se lo debía a su pony especial.

-Te… estas esforzando mucho, te vi desde lejos, solo has usado magia para acomodar las mesas-

-Si… Twilight me encargo que usara mi magia lo más que pudiera, así poder controlar más el flujo de magia cuando haga hechizos realmente difíciles-

-Flujo de magia, ¿qué clase de hechizos te está enseñando?-

-Pues…-

-Baya baya baya, Seedy, que raro verte por aquí-

Una pony de melena violeta y cuero amarillo los interrumpió, sus ojos eran verdes, un color muy común en la familia Apple y su cutie marck eran tres frituras de manzana.

-Hola… Violet… es bueno verte-

-En verdad no esperaba que Strudy te invitara, pero tal vez me equivoque, te vez muy elegante-

-De hecho, soy un mesero-

-Oh, discúlpame, aunque siendo un unicornio el puesto te queda muy bien-

Rarity noto en el tono de voz de Violet Fritter un poco de indiferencia, ella no sabía de la forma en que los demás miembros de la familia Apple trataban a Speed, pero como la fiesta avanzaba lo entendió todo.

Cuando los invitados llegaban, la mayoría de ellos trataba a Speed con la misma indiferencia que Violet, con excepción de Braeburn y Apple Bock, quienes solo venían a disfrutar de la celebración.

La ceremonia la presidio la abuela Smith, con un permiso que le mando la misma princesa Celestia, todo estaba yendo bien, solo quedaba el brindis de la pareja para que la boda fuera un rotundo éxito.

-Mis amigos, y ahora familia, quiero hacer un brindis, por mi bella esposa. Que tengamos días felices, juntos, como una nueva familia, por siempre-

Juntos, los novios levantaron dos copas de cidra añejada, con trozos de manzana flotando, por desgracia, Apple Strudely se la había bebido muy rápido, y sin darse cuenta un trozo de manzana se incrusto en su garganta. Al no poder respirar, Strudely dejo tirar su copa, asustando a todos los presentes, incluso Apple Bock no sabía qué hacer.

-Alguien llame a un doctor-

Para una referencia mayor, la granja Apple estaba a casi un kilómetro de distancia del hospital, por lo que llamar a un doctor era algo imposible, perderían mucho tiempo. La situación se complicaba, lacara de Strudely estaba poniéndose morada; por suerte, Speed aparto a todos los ponis con su magia y en una explosión de luz desapareció del lugar junto con Apple Strudely y Apple Bock.

-¿Qué paso, a donde se los llevo?-

-¿Que no es obvio? Los llevo al hospital, vamos con ellos-

Rarity defendió a Speed despertando a toda la multitud. Apple Jack la siguió de cerca como muestra de que la apoyaba, y atrás de ellos toda la familia Apple.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Speed estaba sentado en la sala de espera, estaba solo y Violet Fritter fue la primera en abordarlo.

-¿Dónde están, está bien Strudy?-

-Está bien, el doctor me dijo que ya estaba fuera de peligro-

El doctor salió a hablar con la familia, pero se sorprendió al ver a tantos ponis. Les explico que Speed había llegado a tiempo, un poco más y habría sido muy tarde. Todos celebraron a Speed como un héroe, incluso, la misma Strudely había salido para agradecérselo junto con Bockly, quien le dijo a Speed que ahora tenía toda su confianza.

-¿Así que de esta magia se trataba?-

Rarity había esperado a que la familia se dispersara un poco para poder hablar con Speed en paz.

-Twilight me dijo que era una forma de defender a un ser querido, supongo que tenía razón, por eso me pidió que practicara lo más posible mi magia, de lo contrario no podría controlar este hechizo-

-Pues hiciste un buen trabajo-

Rarity se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque solo fue para felicitarlo. Esa noche termino con un gran baile entre los novios, quienes no quisieron terminar la fiesta en el hospital, por lo que todos los presentes, invitados y meseros tomaron una pareja y se pusieron a bailar por orden de Apple Bock. Pinkie ni siquiera le aviso a Speed, solo lo jalo a la pista y mientras bailaban le arrojo un pedazo de pastel a la cara, lo que generó una guerra de pastel a la que se unieron todos los invitados.


	13. La primera búsqueda

**Capítulo 13**

**La primera búsqueda. (Scootaloo)**

Varios días después de la boda, Twilight había decidido que era tiempo de enseñarle a Speed hechizos de magia de combate, después de lo sucedido en la granja lo consideraba más consiente del poder que podía llegar a tener. Esa mañana, Twilight le anunciaría a Speed sus nuevas lecciones, pero en lugar de encontrarlo en su cama por la mañana donde esperaría encontrarlo, lo encontró leyendo un libro grande de objetos mágicos especiales.

-Buenos días Speed, madrugaste-

-Sí, no podía dormir, así que me puse a leer este libro, por cierto, podrías ayudarme con algo-

-Claro-

Speed le mostro un objeto mágico en el libro, se llamaban _"los cascos de pegaso",_ parecían simples herraduras con alas muy pequeñas en los costados.

-Estos cascos sirven para volar ¿verdad?, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacerlos?-

Twilight se preguntaba para que querría esa clase de objetos, pero después de un momento lo entendió.

-Se trata de Rainbow Dash, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, en realidad…-

-No te preocupes, solo necesito que juntes los ingredientes y yo los hare, será divertido-

-Muchas gracias Twilight-

Speed se veía muy feliz, el realmente deseaba esos cascos, pero con su nivel actual jamás podría hacerlos, por lo que agradeció tener a una de las ponis más poderosas de toda Equestria de su parte. Speed preparo su alforja para ir a recoger uno de los objetos necesarios para los cascos.

-Primero, necesito corteza del árbol de Nom. Es el árbol más viejo del bosque Everfree, creo que te costara un poco de trabajo obtenerlo-

-No te preocupes-

Speed tenía la confianza de que encontraría el árbol, a pesar de haber crecido en el bosque, no tenía mucha idea de los árboles que ahí Vivian, pero sabía a quién preguntarle. Una vez listo salió a toda velocidad, casi golpea a la pony que con una mirada alegre esperaba fuera de la biblioteca.

-¡Hola!-

-¿Pinkie? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Prometiste que tendríamos un día de campo, así que aquí estoy-

-A sí, claro, pero ahora voy de salida, ¿podrías esperarme unos días más?-

-¿Y a dónde?-

-Al bosque Everfree-

-En ese caso voy contigo-

Speed no pudo más que aceptar, de todas formas, él sabía que Pinkie lo seguiría incluso si él se negaba. Su primera parada seria con Zecora, era seguro que ella conocería el árbol y les podría dar una ayuda.

-Corteza… si del árbol eso quieres obtener, muy educado tu debes de ser, cerca de tu lugar de meditación es donde encontraras la verdadera acción. Un árbol grande de largas ramas, y un tronco hueco que escupe llamas-

-¿Lla… llamas?-

A pesar de las advertencias, Speed y Pinkie se dirigieron al lugar de meditación de Speed, pues pasando el lago donde el solía buscar animales como anguilas y peces koi estaba el dichoso árbol. Una vez frente a él, Speed se acercó pensando que lo que dijo haada Zecora no era cierto, pero no fue así. De un agujero en el tronco del árbol salió una llamarada que casi lo toca, aunque Speed logro esquivarla gracias a su velocidad.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, pero creo que no nos dará nada-

-¿Nos dará?-

-Parece que ese árbol es consiente, casi pude escuchar una voz viniendo de el-

Pinkie estaba algo confundida, pero gracias a que ella si escucho con atención las palabras de Zecora, no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar la solución a este problema.

-Espera ya sé cómo resolver esto-

Speed se asustó un poco al ver como Pinkie se acercaba al árbol con tanta seguridad; de hecho iba con la cabeza agachada, como si se dirigiera a una princesa.

-Por favor, gentil árbol, necesitamos un poco de su corteza, no queremos mucha, solo la que usted sea muy amable de regalarnos, por favor-

Speed esta vez estaba con la boca abierta, realmente no esperaba escuchar a Pinkie hablando de esa manera, pero lo que lo hiso salir de ese estado fue la voz que provenía del mismo árbol.

-"_JUJUJUJU, PODRIAS APRENDER UN POCO DE TU AMIGUITA"-_

Luego de eso, un pedazo de corteza se desprendió por si sola del tronco del árbol de Nom, Pinkie le agradeció y lo recogió, finalmente se lo entrego a Speed.

-A… gracias, creo que yo podría haberlo conseguido-

-A veces solo debes de ser un poco educado-

Pinkie dijo esto viendo a Speed con unos ojos de ternura que el no pudo soportar, tal fue su impresión que se sonrojo un momento mientras guardaba el pedazo de corteza en su alforja.

-Creo que debemos de regresar-

-Que dices si regresamos con tu hechizo de transportación-

-¿Eh?-

Speed había olvidado que todo el mundo lo había visto durante la boda, era muy olvidadizo, pero ya que no tenía nada que perder decidió hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero se sentirá graciosos al principio-

-Me encantan las cosas que sienten graciosas al principio-

Speed ya no dijo nada, se concentró en la biblioteca que era donde debían llevar la corteza. Cuando tubo preparado su hechizo lo ejecuto como normalmente lo hacía, pero algo fue diferente esta vez, al sentir que aparecía nuevamente sintió que algo le había caído encima. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Pinkie, quien estaba sobre de él, cara a cara, vientre con vientre.

-Creo que algo salió mal-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Llegamos a la biblioteca como queríamos-

-Si pero… ah, olvídalo, será mejor que le entregue esto a Twilight-

Una vez dentro de la biblioteca, Twilight estaba dentro levitando unas plumas de color amarillo, perecía que les estaba haciendo algo más que simplemente revisarlas.

-Twilight, ¿y esas plumas?-

-Son parte del hechizo, necesitaba plumas de pegaso entregadas voluntariamente, Fluttershy fue muy amable en regalarme algunas, ahora solo tengo que prepararlas-

Speed no sabía cuánto tiempo se había tardado, ya era más de medio día y Fluttershy ya le había traído unas flores deliciosas a Twilight para desayunar, esto lo hacía desde hace poco tiempo, pues Twilight pasaba mucho tiempo enseñándole magia a Speed que no le daba tiempo para conseguir algo de comer.

-¿Fluttershy te las dio?-

-Sí, cuando supo que eran para un hechizo para ti se las arranco sin decir nada, luego se fue con unas cuantas lágrimas, creo que le dolió mucho, pero me dio muchas más de las que necesitaba-

Speed no se llevaba mucho con Fluttershy, pero el que ella hubiera hecho algo como esto definitivamente la incluía en su lista para dar regalos.

-Bien con esto solo necesito el ingrediente final y más difícil de conseguir, pero créeme, esto no será nada fácil-

-Sea lo que se lo conseguiré-

-Lo conseguiremos-

Pinkie le hiso darse cuenta a Speed que ella seguía ahí, no lo abandonaría en un momento como ese.

-Muy bien, el último ingrediente es… la corona de una princesa-

Speed puso una cara un poco rara, era el artículo más extraño que jamás hubiera pensado en conseguir, y la cosa se ponía cada vez peor.

-Y ¿Cómo consigo una corona?-

-No será fácil, las coronas son hechas a la medida, con gemas mágicas que representan a su portador, solo podrías obtenerla si una princesa te la da voluntariamente, de lo contrario tendrías que robarla-

Speed se puso a pensar, las dos hermanas princesas nunca aceptarían darle sus coronas, y Twilight tampoco, por lo que se le ocurrió la única solución.

-No me queda de otra, tendré que robársela a una de las princesas-

Twilight se asustó un poco por el tono de determinación que Speed tenía en su voz, pero antes de que cometiera una locura, ella salió con una solución mucho menos arriesgada.

-No te aloques, la mejor opción para ti seria visitar el cementerio de princesas-

-¿El qué?-

-Debes estudiar más. El cementerio de princesas es donde ellas están enterradas; es una orden real que sean enterradas con sus coronas, tal vez puedas encontrar una corona ahí-

-¿Debo de sacar a un muerto de su tumba?-

-¿Cuánto desea tener estas herraduras?-

Cuando Speed recordó porque deseaba tener esto, no le importo tener que cavar y desenterrar el cuerpo de una pony y conseguir una simple corona, esto lo valía demasiado. Twilight les dio las instrucciones para llegar al cementerio, que no estaba muy lejos del hospital, así que les tomo muy poco tiempo llegar.

En la entrada del cementerio se leía en la enorme puerta de metal dorado: "Sabemos que es lo que quieres, si lo deseas solo tienes que pedirlo, si lo tomas, prepárate a ser parte de nosotros". Ni Pinkie ni Speed entendieron que significaba esto, pero lo entenderían después de entrar. Al poner un casco en el recinto, un viento comenzó a soplar, hasta se convirtió en una verdadera ventisca, era difícil moverse, pero también lo era respirar.

-_Váyanse, este no es lugar para mortales-_

Speed y Pinkie estaban asustados al escuchar esta voz, pero lejos de detener a Speed, lo hiso entender la advertencia de la entrada. Esta vez era su turno para cooperar.

-Por favor, solo pido un poco de su cooperación para cumplir un gran sueño que comparto con alguien muy especial, por favor solo es pido que me ayuden, por favor-

En ese momento el viento se detuvo; frente de Speed apareció la imagen de una pony muy bella; aunque su apariencia le recordó mucho a alguien.

-"_Muchos vienen aquí para robar, que te hace diferente de ellos"-_

-Mi propósito no es robar, solo quiero cumplir un sueño, nada más-

La pony lo miro de reojo, parecía que trataba de ver algo más en él.

_-"ya veo, te tardaste mucho, pero al menos cumpliste tu promesa"-_

Speed abrió los ojos mucho, no sabía por qué, pero algo en todo esto le resultaba familiar. No pudo pensar mucho en esto, pues frente de él había aparecido una corona dorada, se veía vieja, pero las piedras preciosas que tenía aún se veían hermosas. Cuando Speed la tomo, la figura de la pony había desaparecido.

-¿Quién era ella?-

-La princesa Bella, ella vivía cuidando de los animales del bosque Everfree hace mucho tiempo-

-¿De dónde la conoces?-

-No lo sé-

Pinkie rápidamente entendió que Speed realmente no sabía nada, por eso no le dijo nada más. Cuando regresaron a la biblioteca, Twilight estaba dentro de un círculo de tierra extraño, con los demás artículos para el hechizo.

-Excelente, ahora, déjenme sola, necesitare mucha concentración para esto-

Speed, Pinkie y Spike salieron de la biblioteca y dejaron a Twilight sola. Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando se escuchó una explosión dentro, por lo que los tres entraron a ayudar a su amiga. Cuando entraron, Twilight estaba en el suelo, casi inconsciente, y junto a ella estaban las cuatro herraduras, flotando con un brillo muy tenue. Cuando Speed se acercó para tocarlas, estas simplemente cayeron al suelo, lo que lo hiso sentir muy decepcionado.

-Necesitas ponértelas tonto-

Twilight estaba muy débil, pero eso no le evito hacer entrar en razón a su alumno.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, gracias a las dos por ayudarme, ahora podré entregarlas en paz-

-¿Qué, no eran para ti?-

-Nop, son para alguien muy especial, nos vemos-

Speed salió corriendo dejando a todos en la biblioteca completamente confundidos, incluyendo a Pinkie, quien realmente no entendía por quien acababa de pasar tales pruebas.

Speed corrió y corrió, tomando diferentes caminos, hasta llegar a grupo de casitas. Eran casas provisionales, donde los ponis sin hogar podían vivir hasta encontrar un mejor lugar. Yendo de departamento en departamentos, finalmente encontró el que el buscaba.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy Speed, Rainbow abre la puerta-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Traje un regalo, ábreme-

Rainbow dejo pasar a Speed; este era el departamento de Scootaloo, ella había llegado ahí a causa de que era huérfana. De vez en cuando Rainbow Dash la visitaba, para jugar o enseñarle un poco de artes marciales. Rainbow llevo a Speed con Scootaloo, ella estaba practicando con un saco para golpear que le había regalado Rainbow.

-¿Speed?, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos vimos en el hospital? Me dijiste que los doctores no creían que algún día pudieras volar ¿verdad?-

-Cómo olvidarlo-

Scootaloo no se veía muy contenta con el comentario, pero prefirió no decir nada pues comenzaba a resignarse.

-Bueno, yo siempre eh pensado que no existe nada imposible en este mundo, por eso, te traje unas nuevas alas-

Speed saco de su alforja las herraduras mágicas, y se las puso a Scootaloo sin que ella pudiera decir nada. En ese momento, Scootaloo sintió que su cuerpo se volvía más ligero, que no le costaba tanto trabajo el moverse, sin embargo, no parecía que estuviera funcionando, ella seguía en el suelo.

-Tener alas en los cascos no te hace volar sabes-

-oooh, bueno porque no intentas al menos usarlas y correr un poco-

-Si tú lo dices, pero prefiero usar mi Scooter-

Scootaloo salió del departamento por la ventana, por suerte estaban en el primer piso, pero esto no era importante, pues al subirse a su scooter este comenzó a flotar con ella encima, cada vez más alto sin que ella lo notara, simplemente sentía que estaba haciendo otro truco. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Scootaloo se dejó llevar por su scooter, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad, y finalmente chocando contra una nube que se destruyó con su simple velocidad.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-Pensaba usarlas contra ti, pero… su sueño me pareció mucho más valioso-

Rainbow le sonrió a Speed como agradecimiento por su sacrificio. Juntos desde el cuarto de Scootaloo, vieron como un destello provenía de ella mientras realizaba un giro mortal que termino sobre una nube; Solo Rainbow entendió de qué se trataba, pues Speed nunca había visto algo semejante.


	14. Mira, en el cielo

**Capítulo 14**

**Mira, en el cielo. (Apple Bloom)**

Luego de lo sucedido en la granja Apple, Rarity comenzó a ver a Speed un poco diferente, ahora lo veía de una manera más confiable, pero aún seguía un poco molesta con él; por suerte tenía bastante trabajo como para estarse preocupando por él.

-Estos diseños son arriesgados… pero estoy segura que quedaran perfectos con una modelo como Fleur Delice-

Rarity había intentado por mucho tiempo que sus diseños fueran elegidos para ser modelados por una modelo como Fleur Delice, y ahora que finalmente lo había conseguido, se lo tomaría tan enserio como nunca lo había hecho.

-Si definitivamente ella estará satisfecha con esto, casi tanto como yo-

-Entonces ¿por qué me necesitas como maniquí?-

Fluttershy le estaba ayudando a Rarity en su nueva línea, aunque no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aun le gustaba sentir los vestidos nuevos de Rarity, aunque en esta ocasión el vestido le quedaba algo grande.

-Una vez tú fuiste modelo, si ella se entera que use de referencia a alguien más probablemente no los aceptaría, tu entiendes a las modelos-

-Ah… no realmente, pero…-

La plática de las dos amigas fue interrumpida a causa de un golpeteo en la puerta, ese día Rarity había decidido cerrar la boutique para poder trabajar en paz, y además no esperaba ninguna visita.

-Qué raro, ¿quién podrá ser?-

Al abrir la puerta, no había ningún pony a la vista, era muy raro, pero esta clase de cosas Rarity las ignoraba muy fácilmente, especialmente cuando estaba trabajando en algo muy importante. Justo cuando cerró la puerta, nuevamente un golpeteo, ahora más fuerte y con más ritmo sonó nuevamente en su puerta, provocando que esta vez sí se molestara.

-Muy bien punk, cuál es tu idea de diver…-

Al abrir la puerta, nuevamente no había nadie, lo que comenzó a asustarla un poco, pero fue solo hasta que vio hacia abajo, para descubrir unos pedazos redondos de hielo, muy pequeños que estaban en la entrada.

-¿Y esto?, parece… aaaaaaaaah-

Rarity solo pudo expresarse con un grito, pues un pedazo de hielo del tamaño de una pelota de baseball cayo junto a ella, casi golpeándola. Al ver que provenía desde el cielo, miro hacia arriba, solo para percatarse de que varias nubes grises estaban repartidas por todo el pueblo, dejando caer este granizo tan extraño. El ruido del grito de Rarity hiso que Fluttershy y Opal salieran a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿por qué gritaste?-

Cuando salieron, un pedazo de hielo casi golpea a Opal, lo que provocó que saliera corriendo a colgarse de un árbol que estaba cerca de la boutique; sin embargo un pedazo aún más grande golpeo la rama donde se había subido, cortándola de un solo tajo. Rarity casi se desmaya, no solo por Opal, sino porque la rama casi le cae en la cabeza; si no es porque un aura mágica detuvo en el aire la caída de la rama y de Opal.

-¿Están todos bien?-

Speed había aparecido de la nada, parecía que solo pasaba por ahí.

-Oh Speed, que bueno que llegaste, podrías decirme ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!-

-No lo sé, Twilight solo me dijo que en uno de los reportes que le pidió decía que nubes extrañas venían desde las Pegasos, pero no esperábamos que fuera tan grabe-

-Entonces ellos tienen algo que ver con eaaaaaaaahhh….-

Fluttershy no pudo continuar pues un grupo de pegasos aparecieron y la recogieron ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-Hey déjenla-

-Déjalos Speed-

-Rainbow, ¿qué está pasando?-

Rainbow Dash había aparecido atrás del grupo de pegasos, incluso ella se veía preocupada, pues tal parece los pegasos no eran capaces de controlar la situación.

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para que los ponis del pueblo no salga lastimada-

-¿El pueblo?, un segundo, ¿los pegasos se están concentrando solo en el pueblo?, ¿qué pasa con la granja?-

-Aun no llegan todos-

-¡Y mientras tanto dejan a mi familia y su comida sin protección, era obvio que los pegasos actúen así en una situación como esta!-

Speed salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección de Sweet Apple Acres, dejando a Rainbow y Rarity con una cara de sorpresa que no era fácil de describir, jamás lo habían escuchado tan molesto por nada, en especial Rarity quien comenzaba a considerarlo alguien débil. Speed era un pony gentil, pero por mucho tiempo sintió una molestia hacia los pegasos que hasta ahora era capaz de expresar.

-Él tiene razón-

-¿Ahora lo apoyas?, ¿creí que lo odiabas?-

-Bueno, tiene razón, si perdemos la granja Apple tendremos problemas más graves que la simple perdida de casas-

Rainbow volvió a pensar la situación y cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar simplemente dijo un "rayos…" y salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección de Cloudsdale.

Mientras en la granja, toda la familia Apple enfrentaba una de las más terribles situaciones de toda su historia.

-Big Mack, ayuda a la abuela con las mantas, si no cubrimos todos los árboles perderemos meses de cosecha-

-Siiiip-

Toda la familia trataba de hacer lo posible para no perder los arboles de manzana, pues esta era la base de la alimentación en Ponyville.

-Nunca habíamos necesitado tantas mantas, tal vez no podamos proteger toda la granja-

La Abuela Smith comenzaba a actuar muy seriamente y resignada, tal vez con los años había aprendido a diferenciar una tormenta de un desastre natural, por lo que aunque con mucho esfuerzo, comenzaba a resignarse de la situación.

-¿Pero que va a pasar con los brotes de maíz?, ¿No podemos salvarlos?-

Apple Bloom ahora estaba realmente triste, para ella había sido mucho más difícil que para los demás sembrar, y lo había hecho con todo su cariño, por lo que le afectaba de una manera más personal el que no pudiera hacer nada para proteger los brotes nuevos.

-Lo siento dulzura, pero me temo que esa cosecha ya está perdida, no tenemos forma de cubrirla y además…-

-No, ¡no dejare que eso pase!-

Apple Bloom dejo a su familia para dirigirse a la base de las Cutie Mark Crusaders con Apple Jack a punto de seguirla.

-Déjala, tiene que aprender de una forma o de otra-

La abuela era directa pero amable, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Pero para Apple Bloom había cosas que debía al menos intentar evitar. De la base de las Crusaders se dirigió hacia el campo de maíz, que en ese momento solo tenía unos cuantos brotes, especialmente los de ella eran los más grandes junto con los de la abuela Smith.

-Estaba reservando esto para el club, pero supongo que tendré que utilizarlo ahora-

En su lomo, llevaba cargando una especie de ballesta, que en lugar de flechas, usaba de munición manzanas.

-¡Lanza manzanas Tipo 3, fuego!-

Las manzanas comenzaban a bolar como proyectiles contra las nubes que se acercaban a la granja, no solamente las nubes, Apple Bloom estaba demostrando tener una gran puntería al golpear las bolas de hielo más grandes, pues sabía que si alguna llegaba a caer, el agua fría quemaría los brotes.

Llego un momento que una nube gruesa y enorme se paró sobre de ella, tal era su tamaño que las manzanas no fueron suficientes para destruirla. A pesar de que sabía lo que pasaría, Apple Bloom no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición.

-No escapare, hare todo lo que pueda, si debo usar mi cuerpo para protegerlas lo hare, pues verlas crecer es lo que más deseo, ¡y no dejare que les hagan daño!-

A punto de lanzarse sobre los brotes para protegerlos, la nube literalmente exploto en llamas, junto con una luz que no pudo describir; era Speed, quien con toda su velocidad había llegado a tiempo para utilizar el Dragos Breath y destruir la nube. Tal había sido su esfuerzo que su collar se puso de color naranja, casi era rojo y eso era algo realmente preocupante.

-Lo hiciste bien… Apple Bloom… que valor-

-Speed…-

Apple Bloom se lanzó a las piernas de Speed y comenzó a llorar, estaba aterrada pero no pudo demostrarlo hasta ese momento. Speed no pudo más que abrazarla y tratar de consolarla. En ese momento Apple Jack llegaba para ayudar a su hermana, solo para encontrarla llorando junto con un buen amigo a su lado.

-¿Apple Jack? deberías estar cuidando los manzanos-

-No te preocupes dulzura, ya se están encargando-

Apple Jack les indico a Speed y a Apple Bloom en dirección hacia el campo, donde los mismos Wonderbolts se estaban encargando de limpiar los cielos de la granja.

-Perdón por la tardanza, el sueño de Soarin es muy pesado-

-Rainbow-

Speed estaba sorprendido por la forma en que la pegaso había respondido, esta vez realmente la admiraba, aunque aún la veía como su rival.

-No creíste que abandonaría a mis amigos ¿verdad?-

Speed le sonrió de la misma forma que ella lo miro cuando le gano en la carrera del puente, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente la próxima vez. Todo parecía que comenzaría a mejorar, pero solo fue un momento de descanso, pues a lo lejos, en dirección al pueblo se veía una nube aún más grande, rodeada de pequeñas nubes flotando de un lugar a otro alrededor de esta.

-¿Vienen mas? Esto no tiene fin-

-No se preocupen, yo me encargare-

Apple Bloom se puso en frente de todos, ya no le tenía miedo a nada, pero antes de que avanzara, Speed se puso en frente incluso de ella y de Rainbow, solo para dirigirse a la joven pony.

-Ya hiciste suficiente, eres la pony más valiente que conozco, pero ahora es mi turno-

Speed no miro hacia atrás, de algún modo le daba confianza y miedo a sus amigas.

-¿Speed?-

-No se preocupen, antes no estaba, pero ahora tengo el poder para protegerlos-

Esto lo dijo girando solo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ligera pero sincera. En ese momento desapareció en un destello de luz, dejando a sus amigos demasiado sorprendidos. Apple Jack por su parte no solo miro en la dirección en la que el desapareció, volteo a ver a Apple Bloom, quien finalmente dejaba de ser una Crusader.

Mientras en el ayuntamiento de Ponyville, la alcaldesa y otros ponis, incluyendo a la princesa Twilight tenían una reunión para definir que se haría al respecto con las nubes.

-Esto es una tragedia, que podemos hacer, princesa ¿se le ocurre algo?-

-Bueno, considerándolo bien…-

-Miren, es Speed-

Pinkie hiso que todos los presentes voltearan a ver al techo del ayuntamiento, en la punta más alta él estaba mirando hacia la gran nube negra que se aproximaba al pueblo. Pensando en la actitud que Apple Bloom había tenido, en silencio se concentró, dejando brillar su cuerno por un momento.

Fue tan rápido lo siguiente que pocos pudieron decir que paso en realidad, pero una burbuja color rojo comenzó a cubrir a todo el pueblo, no solamente Ponyville, sino también parte del bosque y Sweet Apple Acres; tan grande era que incluso alcanzo a la nube que se dirigía hacia ellos, dejando ver por un solo instante la causa de la granizada, aunque únicamente Speed pudo verlo.

-¿Un dragón?-


	15. ¡Señor Dragón!

Capítulo 15.

¡Señor dragón!

-¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?-

-No lo sé, Speed nunca había actuado de esa forma-

Apple Jack y Rainbow discutían sobre lo que había pasado con Speed, el simplemente había desaparecido, no era muy común en el abandonar a sus amigos, pero lo que a ellas les sorprendió aún más fue que una gran barrera las cubrió saliendo prácticamente de la nada.

-¿Que rayos pasa?-

-Seguramente esto es obra de Speed-

Rainbow otra vez salió volando con rumbo al pueblo, deseaba saber si el poderoso hechizo se había hecho cargo de todo el problema de las nubes, pero eso no fue lo que encontró.

En el ayuntamiento, Twilight ayudo a Speed a bajar del techo, pues por concentrarse del modo que lo hacía en su hechizo, no era capaz de usar su magia para bajar el mismo.

-Twilight, ya sé que está provocando el granizo-

-¿Que?-

-Un dragón de agua, Spike me enseño la guía de dragones, fuera del agua sus escamas se evaporan y generan esas nubes, ellos pueden controlar la temperatura de las nubes y generar incluso nieve-

-Si leíste el libro, entonces debemos de detenerlo. Necesito un grupo de pegasos que me ayude, ¿dónde está Fluttershy?-

-En Cloudsdale, junto con los demás pegasos-

Rainbow había llegado a ayudar con lo que pudiera, algo le decía que no sería tan fácil salir de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Muy bien, nos reuniremos fuera de la barrera, mientras tanto, todos los demás ponis del pueblo regresen a sus casas, manténganse en la parte baja de las casas, si es posible en los sótanos-

-Ya escucharon a la princesa, ahora todos a sus casas-

La alcaldesa entendió que la situación podría ponerse crítica en cualquier momento, por lo que simplemente siguió las órdenes de su superior.

-Speed, tu quédate aquí, si algo pasa tu estarás encargado de resolverlo-

Speed únicamente contesto con la cabeza, para él esta era una misión ahora, por lo que se lo tomo muy en serio.

-Yo me quedare a ayudarlo, es mejor entre dos y más divertido-

Pinkie simplemente se puso junto a Speed sonriéndole, a lo que él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entonces me voy, cuídense mucho-

-Tú también Twilight-

Luego de las instrucciones de Twilight, todos los ponis del pueblo habían regresado a sus casas; cuando ella se retiró volando, Pinkie se despidió de ella desde lejos agitando un casco en el aire, lo que le evito ver cuando Speed se desplomaba en el suelo, exhausto, algo no estaba bien.

-¡Speed!, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Jaja… creo que algo me salió mal… jeje… me está debilitando más de lo que esperaba…-

Pinkie preocupada trato de levantarlo, pero no lo consiguió, sus patas temblaban tanto que no podía ponerse en pie. Fue en ese momento que se percató de su collar, estaba tornándose rojo. Speed le había platicado a Pinkie sobre el collar en alguna ocasión, por lo que ella sabía que era peligroso que tomara ese color.

-Speed, si esto te exige tanto déjalo, te vas a lastimar-

-No puedo… Twilight…-

Pinkie estaba casi llorando, no soportaba verlo en ese estado, y Speed lo noto, por lo que tuvo que decir algo para hacerla reaccionar.

-Pinkie… si en algún momento mi hechizo falla… estarás expuesta… por eso, lo mejor será…-

-Lo mejor será que me quede contigo, quien sabe que podría pasarte, además dije que te ayudaría ¿o no?-

Pinkie abrazo a Speed de una forma que él pudo sentirse protegido, era una sensación extraña, especialmente porque era la primera vez que él podía escuchar el corazón de Pinkie, era un sonido que incluso lo tranquilizo.

-Yo te protegeré-

Speed solo pudo decir un pequeño "gracias" en voz baja, su deber en ese momento era mantenerse concentrado en su hechizo, aunque estar tan cerca de Pinkie lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Por su parte, Twilight se había encontrado con Rainbow y Fluttershy fuera de la barrera, donde desde lejos veían como el dragón de color azul brillante se estrellaba una y otra vez contra el gran escudo que Speed había creado.

-Fluttershy, necesitamos que intentes hacer reaccionar al dragón-

-¿Queeee?... yo, es que…-

Fluttershy, como siempre, deseaba alejarse del peligro inminente que sus amigas la obligaban a sufrir en cuanto les era posible, pero fue Rainbow quien le hiso darse cuenta que esta vez podía hacer una diferencia verdadera que en otras ocasiones.

-Fluttershy, solo tú puedes ayudarnos, nosotras jamás podrías hacerlo, no sin ti, además Speed se esforzó mucho para crear esta barrera, no podemos decepcionarlo ahora-

Fluttershy, aunque agarrándose la cola del temor, pudo ver de reojo el collar de Twilight, ahora era de color rojo brillante; Twilight les había contado que la situación se pondría realmente peligrosa para Speed si su collar se obscureciera, por lo que decidió ser valiente por esta vez.

-Muy bien… lo hare-

Fluttershy voló tímidamente hacia el dragón, tratando de hablarle, incluso intento usar su "mirada", pero él no parecía escuchar nada, de hecho había algo en sus ojos que Fluttershy pudo notar; era un brillo rojo inusual, uno que al contárselo a Twilight ella supo que estaba pasando.

-Ya veo, está siendo controlado-

-¡Qué horror!-

-¿Por quién?-

-No lo sé, pero conozco una forma para liberarlo-

Twilight les conto a sus amigas que los dragones de agua tienen la piel más resistente que los dragones normales; al evaporarse el agua a su alrededor sus escamas se endurecen aún más, por lo que un ataque en conjunto no funcionaria, por lo que la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón seria noqueándolo, por lo que preparo a sus amigas para un plan descabellado pero efectivo.

-¿Estas segura de esto Twilight?-

-Tiene que funcionar, no sé cuánto más podrá resistir Speed-

-Entonces comencemos-

Rainbow se alejó lo suficiente para ganar velocidad en el momento adecuado, mientras que Twilight preparo un rayo láser que al menos distraería al dragón lo suficiente para atacarlo. Cuando Twilight lanzó su ataque, el dragón salió volando por el impacto, solo para voltear a ver su nuevo objetivo; esta vez estaba viendo a Twilight, quien se puso en posición, preparada para envestirlo.

Ya que era un dragón mediano y ligero, alcanzar velocidad no le costó mucho trabajo; poco a poco ganaba más velocidad, ya casi estaba cara a cara con Twilight, cuando ella dio la señal del segundo ataque.

-¡Rainbow ahora!-

En cuestión de centésimas, Rainbow le había propinado una patada en la cara con su casco al pobre dragón, que sumado con la velocidad que el llevaba recibió un golpe veinte porciento más potente. El pobre dragón quedo noqueado, desplomándose por dentro del escudo que Speed había creado, ya no era una amenaza.

Speed al sentir que algo muy grande había atravesado su barrera, simplemente se relajó, haciendo que esta desapareciera poco a poco. Incluso su collar poco a poco cambiaba a un tono más azul, aún estaba algo cansado. Cuando Twilight noto esto en su collar, dejo la misión de despertar al dragón en cascos de Fluttershy y Rainbow, solo para revisar la salud de su alumno.

-Aaah… disculpe, señor dragón, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-… mmm… ¿dónde estoy?...-

-Ah, está en Ponyville… y creo que la destruyo un poquito-

-Oh… lo lamento… no era mi intención-

La voz del dragan era muy profunda, provocaba algo de miedo, pero también respeto.

-Creo que ya es hora de que se ¿vaya no cree?-

-Claro, disculpen por las molestias-

El dragón no se enojó ante la actitud de Rainbow, de hecho el parecía saber que era lo que había pasado, y se veía realmente arrepentido. Por otro lado, Twilight avía llegado con Speed, quien aún estaba entre los cascos de Pinkie. Twilight se sonrojo un poco al verlos, pero luego los hiso reaccionar por el bien de todos.-

-Estaba empezando a preocuparme, pero veo que estas en buenos cascos-

Speed fue quien se separó de Pinkie, ella lo ayudo un poco para levantarse. Ahora le costó menos trabajo poder ponerse en pie.

-Lo hiciste bien Speed, con esto estoy segura de que ya estás listo-

-¿Listo para qué?-

-A partir de mañana te enseñare hechizos de combate ¡espero que estés listo!-

Speed al escuchar esto le dieron ganas de desmayarse, aunque Pinkie lo agarro de los cascos felicitándolo, aunque ella solo fue la primera, pues todos los ponis del pueblo habían salido de sus casas para reunirse en el ayuntamiento, donde encontraron a la princesa Twilight celebrando con sus amigos.

-Princesa, ¿la amenaza a pasado verdad?-

-Sí, ya todo termino, gracias a Speed-

Speed se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto, pero la reacción de la alcaldesa fue aún más sorprendente.

-¡Pueblo de Ponyville, démosle las gracias a nuestro héroe, el alumno estrella de la princesa Twilight, Speed Runner!-

Todos los ponis celebraron a Speed, algunos con porras, otros pisoteando el suelo, y otros más lo tomaron y lo arrojaron en el aire. Speed estaba completamente abstraído, en lo único que podía pensar era que comenzaría a estudiar los hechizos de combate, lo que de por sí ya era una gran carga. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando, pero Speed termino desmayándose, dejando a todo el mundo lanzándolo por los aires como trapo viejo.


	16. Crusaders por siempre

**Capítulo 16**

**Crusaders por siempre. (Sweetie Belle)**

Luego de una pequeña celebración por la victoria sobre el dragón, Speed comenzó sus clases de magia de combate con Twilight, lo cual era bastante más fácil ahora que antes, no le tomo mucho dominar un láser que salía de su cuerno disparándolo contra blancos que Twilight invocaba.

-Has mejorado muy rápido, solo llevamos medio día y ya dominas bien esta técnica-

-Gracias, esperaba no decepcionarte-

-No creo que eso pueda pasar-

Speed por un momento se sintió feliz, pero algo en las palabras de Twilight no le pareció muy coherente.

-¿Por qué piensas que no podría?-

-Bueno, eres inteligente, fuerte, valiente y tu cutie mark parece estar relacionada con la magia-

-¿mi cutie…?-

Speed reviso por primera vez en mucho tiempo uno de sus flancos. Era extraño, pero en mucho tiempo no había tenido que pensar en su cutie mark, lo que es más, jamás se había puesto a pensar que significaba.

-Por cierto Speed, ¿Cómo obtuviste tu cutie mark?-

-¿Eh?... pues veras… la verdad, no lo sé-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-La cosa es que… siempre he tenido mi cutie mark, o al menos desde que tengo memoria…-

"Lo último que puedo recordar es un gran árbol, ahora que lo pienso era el gran árbol de Nom, como sea, yo estaba llorando, no recuerdo por qué, pero si recuerdo que haada Zecora me encontró; me llevo a su casa y me cuido…"

-Para mí, Zecora siempre ha sido como mi madre, incluso después de entender la diferencia entre un unicornio y una cebra-

Twilight se quedó pensativa por un momento; Speed comenzaba a tener un semblante melancólico con el que ella no podía lidiar, hasta que se le ocurrió algo simple para remediarlo.

-Creo que ya practicamos suficiente por hoy, porque no te tomas un descanso-

-Ah… OK-

Speed estaba feliz de no tener que practicar más esos hechizos tan peligrosos, desde lo sucedido con Pinkie no le parecía tan atrayente la idea de saber cómo lastimar a otros, por lo que no dijo nada ante la sugerencia de Twilight. Speed salió de la biblioteca sin rumbo fijo, solo quería respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de regresar. Mientras trotaba, vio por todo el pueblo como los ponis trabajaban juntos para reparar las casas afectadas por el granizo.

-¡Miren es Speed!-

En poco tiempo varios ponis rodearon a Speed para darle las gracias y felicitarlo por lo que había hecho, el aun pensaba que no había hecho la gran cosa, pero los demás no pensaban lo mismo. Mientras paseaba por entre las casas para evitar a los ponis que lo felicitaban, de la nada detrás de él apareció una poni unicornio de pelaje verde y melena gris claro y blanco.

-Hola Speed, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por todos, por cierto mi nombre es Lyra, mucho gusto-

-Jajaja… mucho gusto Lyra…-

La pony comenzó a acercarse mucho a Speed, casi de la forma en que Pinkie lo hacía, pero esta era diferente; su mirada era como la de alguien mareado, entre cerraba los ojos y sonreía de una forma ligera. Nunca nadie le había sonreído de esa forma a Speed.

-Me preguntaba, si alguna vez podrías enseñarme algunos trucos, si no es mucha molestia-

La forma de hablar de Lyra era muy extraña, hablaba pausadamente y en un tono raro, intenso pero suave; era como si deseara que su voz se incrustara cada vez más en la cabeza de Speed, algo que a él lo puso un poco nervioso.

-Aaaah… seguro, cuando quieras-

-Excelente… nos vemos-

Lyra se retiró por entre los callejones lentamente, contoneando su cola de un lugar a otro, parecía estar un poco mareada.

Speed ya tenía suficiente de todas estas atenciones, el solo quería estar un momento solo, para disfrutar de su libertad momentánea, así que siguió su camino por entre los callejones y las casas de Ponyville hasta que se encontró en las afueras del pueblo justo detrás de la Boutique Carrusel.

Un poco cansado por el día, se quedó a descansar junto al árbol donde Rarity casi pierde a Opal. Speed casi se queda dormido por una extraña melodía que escucho. Por un momento creyó estarlo imaginando, pero poco a poco esa música se volvió más y más clara, lo que provocó que reaccionara tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía. No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la fuente de la música, pues era Sweetie Belle, la hermana menor de Rarity quien la escuchaba.

Sweetie Belle se parecía mucho a Rarity, su pelaje era blanco como el de ella, y su melena tenía un tono más claro de violeta combinado con un tono rosa. Ella estaba sentada junto a un viejo tocadiscos junto a la puerta trasera de la boutique.

-Qué bonita música-

-Aaah… Speed, hola-

-Creo que te asuste mucho, lo siento-

-No te preocupes-

El tono en la voz de Sweetie Belle era bajo, parecía que algo la tenía triste.

-Ahm… esa melodía en especial, me parece un poco triste, quien la toca-

-Amadeus Pony, es una de sus sonatas, me gusta escuchar música cuando me siento deprimida-

Sweetie Belle sonaba cada vez más triste, algo realmente estaba mal.

-¿Por qué estas triste?-

Sweetie Belle le tenía un poco de confianza a Speed, por esa razón ella decidió contarle la razón de su pesar.

-Pues veras… recuerdas tu fiesta de bienvenida, nos presentamos como las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo intentando obtener nuestras cutie marks, pero… hace poco Scootaloo y Apple Bloom obtuvieron sus cutie marks… y yo… ahora…-

Sweetie Belle ahora ya estaba llorando, por alguna razón Speed no soportaba ver llorar a nadie, por lo que su instinto le dijo que debía ayudar, aunque no se le ocurrió muy bien cómo.

-Mmmm… tus amigas obtuvieron sus cutie mark solas, además tu eres un unicornio… tal vez, si aprendes un hechizo o dos…-

-¡¿Me enseñaras a hacer magia?!-

-Podría funcionar…-

Speed noto la cara de alegría de Sweetie Belle, por lo que no pudo dar un paso atrás a su propuesta, después de todo, algún día, tal vez, él tendría que enseñarle a algún unicornio como usar magia, esta sería una buena forma de practicar incluso para él.

-Muy bien, comencemos con algo fácil, cierra los ojos e imagínate al sol-

-Pero es de día, no sería mejor verlo y ya-

-Ejem… yo soy el maestro, así que cierra los ojos-

-Oh, lo siento-

Speed nunca le había enseñado a nadie, no entendía lo difícil que esto podía llegar a ser.

-Bueno, ahora que ya tienes una imagen del sol en ti, siente su calor dentro de ti, siente como brilla, ¿lo tienes?-

-Siento calor, pero creo que es por el sol de arriba, tal vez…-

-Tal vez debas de concentrarte en el brillo en tu imaginación, esa es la clave-

-Oooh… OK-

Sweetie Belle siguió las instrucciones de Speed como pudo, pero llego a un punto en el que su cuerno realmente le molestaba, lo que provocó que se cansara mucho.

-Mmm… es extraño, solo sacaste unas cuantas chispas, creo que estas muy tensa-

Sweetie Belle estaba en el suelo agotada, pensando si esta sensación era normal mientras practicaba magia, lo que le hiso preguntarse si realmente deseaba continuar.

-Dime, ¿qué te relaja más?, ¿qué haces para sentirte más calmada?-

La pequeña pony no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió haciendo un ruido chillón y salió corriendo, solo para regresar con un disco que coloco rápidamente en el tocadiscos. Al momento de sonar, una mescla de música y sonidos comenzó a emanar del tocadiscos, no era el mismo tipo de melodía que antes, esta era más movida y mucho más incitante.

-Eso… es diferente-

-Es Vinyl Scratch, la mejor DJ de Equestria. Ella vivía en Ponyville, pero por sus giras pasa todo el tiempo fuera-

Speed noto algo en la mirada de Sweetie Belle cuando hablaba de aquella DJ, algo a lo que el estaba muy familiarizado.

-Bueno, intentémoslo de nuevo-

-Siii-

Esta vez, Sweetie Belle se concentró mucho más fácil, por un momento sintió el brillo del sol del que Speed hablaba, pero era diferente, pues la música la hacía imaginarse colores muy raros y variados, pero la sensación al final fue tan agradable que no quiso parar.

-Sweetie Belle, creo que debes de abrir tus ojos ahora-

Sweetie Belle abrió los ojos solo para ver un montón de luces de colores, se parecían a los colores del arcoíris, pero como si siguieran el ritmo de la música, parpadeaban y cambiaban, como si la luz que emitía simplemente fuera un tipo más de música.

-¡Eso fue Aaaaazombroso! Ni yo pude hacerlo mejor-

Cuando Speed y Sweetie Belle voltearon a ver de dónde venía aquel comentario, Sweetie fue la única que casi se desmaya de la impresión, pues la mismísima Vinyl Scratch estaba parada frente de ellos.

-Eres Vi... Vi...-

-Sí, se quién soy, pero eso que hiciste con tus luces, fue increíble, reconocí mi música en cuanto la vi, desde hace mucho eh estado buscando alguien que me ayude con el espectáculo de luces de mi show, que te parece ayudarme-

-Quieres que yo… yo te…-

-Sii. Aunque también tengo algunos problemas con la seguridad, tal vez será un problema-

Al escuchar esto, Sweetie reacciono del estado hipnotizando en el que estaba.

-Speed puede ayudarte, el solo protegió todo Ponyville, es alumno de la princesa Twilight y es muy fuerte además-

-Perfecto, entonces hablemos de negocios-

Luego de una explicación con los padres de Sweetie Belle, ellos aceptaron mientras Speed fuera el jefe de seguridad, por lo que esa misma noche, en el concierto de Vinyl el cuidaría de todos. Al evento asistieron varios ponis del pueblo, incluyendo a las miembros del club de Sweetie Belle, ella les había conseguido boletos de primera fila.

Justo al final de su show, Vinyl le pidió a Sweetie Belle que la acompañara con sus luces especiales, y que lo hiciera con lo mejor que ella podía, por lo que ella se esforzó sintiendo la música, primero lento y poco a poco con más intensidad, para terminar con una explosión súbita donde se vieron tantos colores al mismo tiempo que pocos fueron los que notaron el enorme brillo que provenía desde el escenario, y que a pesar de sus lentes Vinyl si noto.

-¡Gracias Ponyville! Hoy celebro la cuarta semana de mi gira por Equestria, además, de la nueva integrante de mi banda que acaba de obtener su cutie mark-

Sweetie Belle finalmente podía ver su cutie mark, por fin era su momento de brillar, y sabía perfectamente con quien compartir este momento.

-Gracias Vinyl, quisiera que mis amigas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders subieran al escenario para compartir esto con todos-

Juntas, por mucho tiempo habían hecho amigos por todo Ponyville, y ahora podían mostrarse no como simples ponis, sino como integrantes importante para el pueblo. La cutie mark de Apple Bloom era una manzana partida a la mitad con un martillo y un clavo cruzados en la parte de atrás; la de Scootaloo era una rueda muy parecida a la de su scooter, con llamas de color arcoíris adornándola; y la de Sweetie Belle era un corazón rosa con notas flotando a su alrededor. Solo sus amigos más cercanos podían entender la dicha que en ese momento sentían las tres amigas.


	17. Y su nombre era

**Capítulo 17**

**Y su nombre era…**

La noche del concierto término muy tarde. Luego de que Speed dejara a Sweetie Belle en su casa, regreso a la biblioteca pensando que Twilight y Spike estarían dormidos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Twilight leyendo un libro en medio de la estancia.

-Speed, que bueno que llegas-

-Aaah…-

-Encontré algo que puede ayudarte, con este hechizo podremos saber que paso contigo antes de que Zecora te encontrara-

Speed no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta, aunque después de lo que había pasado con las Crusaders, estaba algo curioso por saber más de como obtuvo su cutie mark.

-Bueno, este hechizo lo utilice una vez con mis amigas, sirve para recuperar tu memoria, en especial la que deseas olvidar-

-¿Crees que yo quise olvidar lo que me pasó?-

-No lo sé, después de que utilice el hechizo lo sabremos-

-Mmm… Está bien-

Twilight comenzó con su hechizo, Speed simplemente cerró sus ojos para que sus recuerdos comenzaran a surgir poco a poco. Luego de un momento, Twilight dejo de realizar el hechizo; luego de eso, Speed abrió los ojos; tenía una mirada de alguien confundido.

-¿Funciono...Speed?-

-No estoy seguro. Solo pude recordar hasta el día en que Zecora me encontró, lo siento-

-Qué extraño, pensé que funcionaria-

-No te preocupes, ahora estoy un poco cansado, si no te molesta, me voy a dormir-

-Claro, descansa-

Speed se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Twilight, al notar que era realmente tarde, decidió tomar un descanso. La casa del árbol esa noche parecía muy tranquila, si no hubiera sido por el resplandor repentino que provino de uno de los balcones de ese lugar.

Mientras, en el castillo de Canterlot, una princesa Celestia muy preocupada reposaba en la sala del trono, parecía que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, ser una regente debe ser muy cansado. Por desgracia esa sería una de esas noches en las que alguien decide irrumpir en el palacio sin previo aviso.

-Majestad, debemos protegerla, hay un intruso, se deshizo de la mitad de la guardia y…-

Por alguna razón, el guardia había caído al suelo, parecía muerto, excepto por el ruido de ronquidos que comenzó a hacer. De detrás de él, apareció una figura equina, gris y se veía más obscuro por la poca luz.

-Buenas noches Celestia, no es mi deseo ser inoportuno, pero me gustaría que me contestaras algunas preguntas-

-Speed…-

Speed había entrado, durmiendo a prácticamente toda la guardia del palacio con un hechizo extraño. Se veía muy serio, incluso enojado.

-Podría decirme… por favor… ¿Quién soy yo?... ¿Qué soy?-

Celestia se quedó en silencio por un momento, obviamente no sabía cómo contestar.

-Te dije que lo sabría algún día, hermana-

De detrás del trono apareció la princesa Luna, ella se veía muy seria, pero con un semblante de tristeza.

-Princesa Luna, usted también…-

-Yo también estoy enterada, pero creo que mi hermana podrá explicártelo mejor, de hecho, es su deber-

Celestia se levantó del trono solo para dirigirse en dirección contraria a la de Speed, diciendo un ligero "acompáñame" y con Luna y Speed siguiéndola. Poco tiempo paso cuando llegaron a una parte del castillo que se veía muy acabada, vieja e incluso con un olor muy extraño. En esta parte del castillo, como en barias otras, se veían diferentes vitrales donde aparecían los sucesos más importantes de Equestria, pero uno en especial llamo la atención de Speed.

-Ese es… Starswirl el Barbado-

La escena mostraba a un grupo de ponis peleando contra una criatura extraña, pero por alguna razón a Speed le pareció muy familiar.

-Esa es la escena cuando Starswirl el barbado protegió a Equestria del ataque de los morganos-

-¿Morganos?-

-Una raza de criaturas de gran poder que provenían de otra dimensión, en esta pelea perdimos a muchos valientes ponis-

-Incluyendo a la princesa Bella-

Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron de que Speed conociera a la princesa Bella, no era algo muy común.

-La conocí hace poco, pero la recordé gracias a Twilight-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-No es todo lo que recordé, también un sinnúmero de hechizos que conozco de no sé dónde, además de un recuerdo de mi reflejo en un lago, y esa no era mi cara… podrían explicarme entonces… princesas-

Celestia y Luna una vez más discutieron con la mirada, pero en esta ocasión fue Luna quien gano.

-Muy bien, esta es la verdad…-

"_Durante aquella batalla, Starswirl predijo que los morganos regresarían, incluso, antes de que muriera, le prometió a la princesa Bella que la volvería a ver algún día"._

-Tú eres el resultado de esa promesa-

-¿Yo?-

-Observa con cuidado a Starswirl, ¿notas algo familiar en el?-

Speed vio el vitral con atención, pero fue la imagen del poderoso unicornio en lo que se concentró, solo para ver en su costado la misma cutie mark que el tenia y que no entendía bien su significado.

-Mi cutie mark… entonces yo…-

-Eres la rencarnación de Starswirl el Barbado-

Speed se quedó en shock ante semejante revelación, gracias a Twilight el sabía que su cutie mark tenía que ver con la magia, pero nunca imagino que de ese modo.

-Por eso querían que aprendiera magia… supongo que si mi cutie mark lo dice, este era mi destino-

-En realidad, no-

La princesa Luna provoco que Celestia se exaltara bastante, pero Luna ya tenía suficiente de los secretos de su hermana mayor, como algunos que ya le guardaba a ella misma.

-Luna, por favor-

-¿Por favor qué? El merece saberlo-

Speed no entendía muy bien la discusión hasta que la princesa Luna lo guio hacia la siguiente habitación. Dentro no había nada, excepto una vasija iluminada por la luz de la luna. Fue la princesa Luna quien le explico su significado.

-Esta es la vasija de almas de Starswirl el barbado, al morir, él dejo sus almas dentro para que algún día pudiera regresar a este mundo-

-Entonces…-

-Celestia uso la vasija para poner el alma de Starswirl en tu cuerpo, lo hiso con el propósito de que encontraras un método para salvarme de Nightmare Moon, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno planea-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Para que el hechizo funcionara, ella debía poner las almas de Starswirl en un cuerpo sin vida y sin cutie mark… y el tuyo estaba disponible-

Speed ahora tenía una cara de asco y desesperación, el comenzaba a entender que paso para que la princesa consiguiera su propósito.

-No pongas esa cara, tu cuerpo ya no tenía vida, no fue culpa de nadie-

-Pero, entonces mi familia, tal vez ellos me estén buscando y…-

-No, ellos murieron también… en un accidente de tren, junto contigo-

Speed comenzó a entender por qué no le gustaba siquiera acercarse a los trenes, de hecho había llegado a Canterlot por medio de tele transportaciones.

Para este punto Speed ya estaba aterrado, no sabía que era lo que seguía, por lo que la princesa Celestia trato de calmarlo.

-Solo hice lo que pude para traerte de vuelta, yo…-

-Usted… ¡Usted pensó de forma egoísta, no había ninguna razón para traerme de vuelta!, ¡además dejo que mi familia pereciera… y…-

Speed no lo soporto más, comenzó a llorar, pero era un llanto cortado por su propio aliento, trataba de no llorar, pero le costó tanto trabajo que le dolía.

-No fue una pérdida del todo, después de todo conociste a ponis con los que formaste una familia, incluso que deseaste proteger, además de un nombre, ¿o me equivoco?-

Speed dejo de apretar los dientes por un momento, era cierto que aunque él podría ser la rencarnación de Starswirl, él era Speed, pues eso había decidido.

-Ahora sabes la verdad, por lo que te ofrezco esta opción, quédate aquí, se parte de la guardia. Protege a Equestria una vez más-

Speed se sorprendió de que la princesa Luna le pidiera eso, pero después de todo lo que había aprendido ese día, convencerlo de hacer nada sería difícil.

-Le agradezco su propuesta princesa, pero una vez más debo rechazarla. Ahora que conozco la verdad, sé que puedo vivir una vida tranquila lejos de la violencia y los problemas que aquejan a unicornios de gran poder. Prefiero volver a la granja, tal vez ahí encuentre mi camino-

Speed dio media vuelta, en camino hacia la salida del palacio, no sin antes escuchar unas últimas palabras de la princesa Luna.

-Una vez me dijiste que querías proteger a tus seres queridos, estando aquí podrías hacer eso, además no puedes escapar de esto tan fácil, es tu destino-

Speed se detuvo, volteo la cabeza hacia las princesas, y les hablo para después retirarse.

-Este no es mi destino, es el destino que ella decidió para mi… y si me es posible, huiré de él cuantas veces sea necesario-

Al terminar, Speed simplemente desapareció con una explosión, dejando a las princesas, una molesta y la otra llorando.

Cuando la mañana finalmente llego, Twilight despertó con un poco de hambre, por lo que despertó a Spike y juntos fueron a buscar a Speed a su habitación, pero no encontraron a nadie. Twilight se preocupó un poco, pero conociéndolo el simplemente se había salido a trotar un poco antes de volver a desayunar, o al menos eso pensó hasta que lo encontró sentado con la cabeza agachada junto a la meza de la estancia de la biblioteca.

-Speed, ¿dormiste aquí abajo?-

-¿Tu… ya lo sabias verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que soy… que fui… Starswirl… sé que lo sabes-

Twilight se sorprendió tanto que casi se desmaya. Era obvio que ella lo sabía, pero no esperaba que el también. Lo único que pudo hacer fue enseñarle a Speed la carta que le había mandado la princesa Celestia el día en que el llego. Explicaba el asunto de Starswirl y las precauciones que tomar para la protección de Speed.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-

-Solo quería protegerte-

Speed entendió que Twilight era realmente su amiga, solo los amigos se protegen de la forma en que ella lo había hecho.

-Gracias por todo… pero no soy quien tú crees, por eso, dejare la biblioteca mañana-

-Si esa es tu decisión, la respetare-

-Gracias… creo que iré a descansar un poco-

Twilight no quería que las cosas terminaran de esa forma, por lo que trato de transmitirle un poco de su sabiduría que había adquirido después de mucho tiempo.

-Speed… un pony que ha muerto, no puede volver a la vida… no importa lo que los demás te digan, tu eres quien tu desees ser, no importa quien fuiste en tu vida pasada-

Speed solo la miro y le sonrió, y ella le regreso la misma sonrisa. Luego de eso, Speed entro a su cuarto para no salir hasta el siguiente día.


	18. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 18**

**Sentimientos.**

La mañana del día en que Speed se enteró de su condición, el sol salió un poco tarde, de hecho, algunos notaron que había salido una hora después de lo normal, pero ya que el día había continuado como normalmente, ningún pony dijo nada al respecto después de unas horas.

Por su parte, Twilight se la pasó mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca tratando de encontrar una forma para sacar a Speed de su cuarto, pues desde que había regresado no le contesto a sus preguntas y había atrancado la puerta con magia, un hechizo que ella no conocía. Por desgracia sus intentos tuvieron que cesar por una carta que recibió de la princesa Celestia por medio de Spike.

_"__Querida Twilight, una vez más necesito tu ayuda. El informe de lo ocurrido en Ponyville llego muy lejos, ahora sabemos que el dragón venia de Las Pegasos. _

_Tal vez la situación se complique, pues para controlar a un dragón se requiere de mucho poder, por lo que te pido que lleves los elementos de la armonía y a tus amigas para investigar ese lugar. Ya he mandado a alguien a vigilar el lugar, te vera en la estación del tren._

_Una vez más te pido disculpas por el gran favor. Cuídate mucho."_

-¡¿Vamos a Las Pegasos?! Hoooo… es un sueño hecho realidad-

-Concéntrate Rarity, estamos en una misión-

Rainbow miraba a Rarity de una forma despectiva con los cascos cruzados, tal parecía Rarity pensaba que irían de vacaciones. El grupo de las seis ponis, las representantes de los elementos de la armonía, habían tomado el tren con rumbo a Las Pegasos, la región cerca de la costa suroeste de Equestria; era un lugar de turismo y entretenimiento.

-Yo solo espero que no tengamos que enfrentar algo muy grande-

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, además, ya sabemos cómo controlarlos-

Apple Jack trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga, quien a causa de recordar lo que sucedió en Ponyville hacía pocos días, se escondió atrás de su propia cola, temblando.

-Siiiiiiiiii, esto será divertido, solo imaginen, podremos ver los monumentos miniatura, La Pony de la Libertad, La Torre Equiffel, la Esfinge… un segundo, ¿creo que yo conozco una de esas?-

Las cinco amigas se divertían un poco dentro del vagón que se había reservado para la princesa Twilight y sus amigas, pero era la misma princesa quien se mantenía abstraída de la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa dulzura?- le pregunto Apple Jack a su amiga alicornio.

-Me preocupa un poco Speed, no quería dejarlo solo, después de todo, no es su culpa sentirse como se siente… debí de contarle todo desde el principio-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Speed es lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esto, además, él debe aprender a lidiar con las cosas como vienen, y conociéndolo, solo le dará vueltas al asunto por un día y luego se calmara, confía en mi-

Twilight le sonrió a su amiga para agradecerle su consuelo, era necesario que todas estuvieran concentradas para cumplir la misión que les encomendó la princesa Celestia.

El viaje del tren era largo, de hecho llegaron a Las Pegasos hasta la mañana del siguiente día. Al llegar, ellas trataron de salir del vagón, pero la salida estaba bloqueada, o al menos eso parecía, pues una masa de carne enorme de color blanco estaba frente de ellas.

-Buenas tardes- una voz profunda como de presentador de un programa de radio les hablo desde un punto arriba de ellas –bienvenidas a Las Pegasos-

La voz provenía de un dragón que todas pudieron reconocer, era el dragón de agua que, bajo el influjo de algo extraño, había intentado destruir Ponyville.

-¡Señor dragón!- Fluttershy voló hasta la cara del dragón para saludarlo, era obvio que ella no le tenía miedo a ese dragón en especial -¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Muy bien, gracias a que ustedes me despertaron… les estoy eternamente agradecido- El dragón había inclinado su cabeza en símbolo de respeto ante las seis amigas.

-Fue un placer ayudarte, no es por ser descortés, pero estamos esperando al guardia de la princesa- Twilight deseaba terminar con su misión y regresar lo antes posible a Ponyville, por lo que no se percató de la risita de culpa que tenía el dragón.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar, la princesa Celestia me envió para guiarlas al origen de los problemas en Las Pegasos, mi nombre es Silver Fire por cierto, mucho gusto-

Las seis se quedaron muy sorprendidas, aunque a Fluttershy no le causo tanta sorpresa, a causa de que a su lado se sentía más protegida.

Lejos de ahí, en Ponyville para ser más precisos, Speed se levantaba de su siesta. Tal como Apple Jack lo había predicho, le había dado de vueltas al asunto de Starswirl durante el día anterior, y ahora se encontraba más relajado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que aunque fuera su rencarnación, no tendría que vivir como el vivo.

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar con mi nueva vida-

Speed ya estaba levantado cuando dijo esto. No había dormido nada manteniendo el hechizo que le impidió a nadie interrumpirlo mientras pensaba, pero a pesar de eso se encontraba muy fresco.

Al bajar las escaleras, noto que Twilight no se encontraba en la biblioteca, el único que le dio los buenos días fue Spike y Owlowiscious, quien había pasado toda la noche tratando de entrar por el balcón donde Speed dormía, pero al no conseguirlo, simplemente entro por la ventana de abajo; el pobre se había quedado dormido sobre el busto de caballo que estaba sobre la mesa central de la biblioteca.

-Spike buenos días- Speed, al ver que Owlowiscious dormía, hablo en voz baja y calmada para no despertarlo.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente- Spike le dijo esto de una forma muy despectiva, tal vez no estaba contento con el hecho de que el dijera que se iría y se había quedado un día entero.

-Ah… ¿en dónde está Twilight?-

-La princesa Celestia le mando una carta ayer, le dijo que la necesitaba y se fue- Spike sonaba un poco molesto, no era normal para Speed escucharlo así.

-Bueno… iré a comer algo, cuando regrese tomare mis cosas y me iré-

-Hazlo, que te vaya bien- Spike realmente estaba molesto, pero trato de no demostrarlo mucho con Speed.

-OK… te veré luego-

Speed salió de la biblioteca un poco confundido, pero entendía que una nueva vida implicaría diferentes actitudes de parte de algunos. Al salir de la biblioteca, pensó que los ponis del pueblo ya habrían olvidado lo sucedido con el dragón, y aparentemente así había sido, pero cuando Speed paso por la florería, Rose lo intercepto, por suerte su actitud no era la misma de Lyra el día anterior.

-Hola Speed, que bueno verte-

-Hola Rose…-

Rose se veía un poco nerviosa mientras miraba a Speed, así que para hacer las cosas más cortas, simplemente le mostro una flor a Speed, una que el reconoció de inmediato.

-Esa es…- al verla, Speed se quedó sorprendido, pues pensó que era imposible que fuera la misma flor.

-Jujuju… es uno de los retoños de la flor que me diste cuando éramos niños, me costó mucho cultivarla, pero lo logre; es muy cara sabes. Quiero dártela… para agradecerte- al decir esto, Rose tenía un poco roja la cara, para ella era algo muy importante.

Speed tomo la flor con su magia, y ya que ella se veía muy ansiosa, decidió comérsela inmediatamente. El sabor era exquisito, ni siquiera él sabía que esas flores tenían ese sabor.

-Estaba… deliciosa-

-Qué bueno que te gusto, deseaba que me dieras tu opinión desde hace tiempo-

Speed comenzó a recordar cuando era solo un potrillo, cuando pensó que no existía una pony más bella que Rose, hasta que conoció a la princesa Luna o cuando vio la nueva figura de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Estas bien?, te veo un poco preocupado- Rose se le acercó para indagar un poco en la cara de Speed.

-Yo… es que… hace poco tuve una pelea con una amiga… creo que no termino muy bien-

-Ya veo… no te preocupes, si son amigos seguramente lo arreglaran pronto-

Speed vio en la cara de Rose una sonrisa familiar, pero no lograba recordar de quien, era como si la hubiera visto en otro lugar.

-Bueno nos vemos-

Speed se quedó callado, viendo como Rose regresaba a su puesto en la florería. Luego de un rato reacciono y siguió su camino, tenía pensado pasar a Sugar Cube Corner por algo para desayunar.

-Buenos días-

Speed esperaba el saludo habitual de Pinkie, pero al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a pensar que algo no andaba bien.

-Disculpen, señor Cake, señora Cake, ¿dónde está Pinkie?-

-¿No lo sabes? Se fue con Twilight ayer, pensé que estarías enterado-

-Bueno…-

-¿Otra vez peleaste con ella?- la señora Cake tenía una forma de ser muy gentil, y con el paso del tiempo había empezado a conocer a Speed.

-No fue exactamente una pelea- Speed trataba de no mostrar sus sentimientos, en verdad se sentía mal, por lo que la señora Cake trato de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¿Qué te parece si desayunas algo?, esto lo dejo Pinkie para ti antes de irse-

Era un muffin azul, Pinkie lo había hecho exclusivamente para él. Speed lo tomo y lo llevo a una mesa, donde lo miro por un rato… algo no estaba bien, de alguna forma él lo sentía. Tan concentrado estaba en su muffin que no se percató de la presencia de una pony que se sentó en la misma mesa, cara a cara frente a él. Era una pegaso de piel gris y crin amarilla, con una cutie mark con forma de burbujas.

-…-

La poni se le quedo viendo en silencio, era como si estuviera esperando a que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí. Speed finalmente reacciono a la presencia de aquella pony, quien al verlo simplemente le sonrió.

-Hola…Ditzy, ¿verdad?- Speed reacciono de la manera que pudo, no era la primera vez que la veía, de hecho ella venía a la pastelería cada mañana pidiendo un muffin diferente, pero era la primera vez que la tenía tan de cerca, y era la primera vez que veía sus ojos realmente. Uno lo miraba de frente, el otro miraba hacia el techo, no era que a Speed le importara tanto, pero en esta ocasión sí, pues ella se le acercó bastante.

-Ese muffin… es muy especial… igual que la pony quien lo preparo-

Speed se sorprendió mucho al escuchar hablar a Ditzy, era cierto que el muffin era especial, pero que dijera eso de repente era raro. Speed no podía quitarle la mirada a Ditzy, pues ella seguía mirándolo ojo con ojos, tal fue la situación que Speed no supo cuándo, pero Ditzy había tomado el muffin y lo había puesto frente a su boca. Speed parecía hipnotizado, pues sintió la necesidad de abrir la boca sin ver siquiera el muffin.

El sabor era tal y como el recordaba, ese sabor dulce y agrio, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente, la sensación lo transporto al momento en que él le regalo un pedazo de pie de zapamansana a Pinkie Pie, y recordó por un instante los labios de Pinkie… era algo extraño. Speed sin darse cuenta recordó los momentos más alegres junto a su querida amiga, lo que le provocó que unas cuantas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente regreso a la realidad, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Ditzy, los cuales ahora miraban directo a los suyos, sonriéndole de una forma dulce y sincera.

-… deberías decirle-

Speed quedo en shock, ahora entendía por que se sentía mal, porque sentía que las cosas estaban realmente mal, era porque no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre Pinkie y él, a pesar de ser alguien diferente, deseaba estar a su lado, esta vez de verdad. Speed reacciono finalmente y salió corriendo de la tienda dejando frente de Ditzy el resto del muffin que ella saboreo.

Speed salió buscando por todas partes a alguien que pudiera decirle sobre el paradero de Pinkie y sus amigas, pero nadie le dio razón. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que su pecho le dolía más y más, algo realmente estaba mal, él pensó que este dolor lo provocaba aquel sentimiento que finalmente había entendido, pero todo eso tuvo un súbito fin al notar algo extraño en su collar.

-Esto, es imposible… Twilight…-

Speed entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba, había pasado demasiado tiempo pegado a ese collar como para no entender cómo funcionaba. Speed se dirigió de inmediato a la biblioteca, donde Spike estaba ordenando algunos libros, al encontrarlo, Speed fue directo al grano.

-Spike tienes que ayudarme, Twilight está en peligro-


	19. Starswirl el Barbado

**Advertencia**: Si deseas leer esto, es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

**Capítulo 19**

**Starswirl el Barbado.**

Luego de la bienvenida de Silver Fire, las ponis siguieron al dragón hasta la costa, donde además de vacacionistas quienes les tenía sin cuidado un dragón, también habían varios grupos de piedras grandes; algunas de ellas tenían cuevas bastante grandes. Silver les explico que en esas cuevas los dragones de agua descansan unos siglos antes de vivir completamente en el agua.

-Este lugar es especial para los dragones, es un lugar tranquilo a pesar de los turistas- Silver se veía algo triste y melancólico, parece que extrañaba algo.

-¿Tu vivías aquí?-Twilight como siempre, se preocupó por su, tal vez, nuevo amigo.

-Ese exactamente, es el mayor problema para todos- Silver se detuvo frente a una cueva cuando dijo esto, todas las demás esperaron su reacción, pues pensaron que habían llegado, aunque no esperaron lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Silver levanto su garra, con la intención de cruzar la entrada de la cueva, pero al instante, esta comenzó a ser cubierta por pequeños rayos, provocando que se prendiera en llamas, lo que asusto a las seis amigas.

-Como pueden ver, hay una barrera que no me permite regresar a mi cueva, dentro esta mi tesoro y mi lugar de descanso… por esa razón le pedí ayuda a su princesa- Silver se veía calmado, tal parece el dolor de su garra no le importaba mucho ya que su piel era muy gruesa y dura.

-Y como esperas que te ayudemos, si intentamos entrar nos incendiaremos, no somos tan resistentes como tu ¿sabes?- Rainbow reprendió al dragón, tal vez le comenzó a dar un poco de miedo.

-Tal parece, esa barrera solo funciona con dragones- Silver miro como una gaviota entraba a la cueva como si nada, lo que hiso que Rainbow se quedara calmada por un momento.

-No te preocupes Silver, nos encargaremos de averiguar qué es lo que sucede, mientras tanto, vigila aquí afuera, si algo pasa, avísale de inmediato a la princesa Celestia-

Silver contesto con la cabeza mientras que las seis ponis avanzaban, a paso lento y no muy seguro. La cueva por fuera se veía pequeña, pero por dentro era mucho más amplia, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al fondo de la cueva, donde tal parecía, no había nadie.

-Esto es una tontería, no veo por qué tanto alboroto por una tonta cueva- Rainbow ya estaba bastante harta del lugar, a pesar de que ella era de las primeras en querer terminar con su misión.

-Eso es porque eres solo una insensible- Rarity le contesto de la peor forma posible a su amiga, eso era muy raro en ella.

-No le hables así, egocéntrica obsesionada con las piedras- Fluttershy se dirigió a su amiga como si se tratara de alguien muy desagradable.

-Ya superen sus diferencias, además, si alguien tiene la culpa de que estemos aquí es la "_princesita rayo de luna_", solo a ella se le ocurre seguir las ordenes de una loca como Celestia- Apple Jack sonaba algo extraño, su tono de voz comenzó a ser como el de Rariry cuando esta se enojaba.

-¿Qué?, y tú que me dices, campesina sin modales de las montañas, sobre todo es mejor estar limpia siendo princesa que polvorienta siendo granjera- Twilight ya no hablaba como ella, esto comenzaba a salirse de control.

-Ha ya cállense todas, montón de locas sin chiste- Pinkie se había transformado, su cabello se veía lacio, y su tono de color era mucho más claro.

Las seis amigas comenzaron a pelear una contra otra, atacándose con lo que podía. Ninguna de ellas se dieron cuenta del extraño humo verde que las estaba rodeando, y mientras más peleaban este se volvía mas y más denso. La pelea continuo hasta que a Pinkie se le ocurrió lanzarle una piedra a Twilight, quien creo una barrera mágica a su alrededor para protegerse.

-¡Ha¡, no que muy… que… que pasa- gracias a la barrera, Twilight había vuelto en sí, solo para ver como sus amigas se estaban casi matando. Twilight aumento el tamaño de su barrera, encerrando dentro a sus amigas, quienes despertaron con una cara de sorpresa.

-Bien, bien, bien… quien diría que serían capaces de liberarse de mi hechizo-. Una voz sonó desde las sombras, y una figura encapuchada apareció en frente de ellas. Al mostrar su rostro, dejo ver sus ojos de un color amarillo brillante, incluso, parecía que brillaran incluso más en la obscuridad.

Al verlo, Twilight uso una cara de sorpresa y miedo que sus amigas no le conocían, pero era porque ella solo la había usado cuando estuvo en un reino diferente.

-Eres… ¿un humano?- Twilight se dirigió al "humano", quien simplemente formo una especie de sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Eran dientes parecidos a los de los ponis, con la diferencia de dos colmillos que sobresalían de su sonrisa, parecían ser los de un animal salvaje.

-Veo que algunos en este mundo aun nos recuerdan…-. El humano levanto su mano en dirección de las seis. –… lástima que no vivirán para contarlo-. De repente, de su "mano", salió un rayo color amarillo que golpeo de lleno en la barrera que Twilight había creado, pero no paro, seguía cubriendo más y más toda la barrera, era como si los rayos trataran de entrar por cualquier parte.

-No se preocupen chicas, no dejare que les pase nada-. Twilight trataba de que sus amigas se sintieran con menos miedo, pero era demasiado tarde, Fluttershy y Pinkie se abrazaban como si ese fuera su último día, mientras que Apple Jack hacia lo mismo con Rarity y Rainbow. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que el collar en el cuello de Twilight comenzaba a cambiar de color, de un tono morado poco a poco cambio a un tono más verdoso, incluso a un tono anaranjado; tal parecía, el resistir por mucho tiempo un ataque semejante la estaba desgastando.

-Spike, dime donde esta Twilight, estoy seguro de que está en peligro-. Speed continuaba pidiéndole a Spike que le ayudara a encontrar a Twilight, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo tan fácil.

-Si, como no, tu collar se puso rojo porque te agitaste, no trates de engañarme-

Speed no pudo soportar más, era un momento crítico. Así que tomo a Spike con su magia y los transporto a ambos a un lugar muy arriba en el cielo. Spike al darse cuenta donde estaba se abrazó lo más rápido que pudo a Speed, ya no estaba tan enojado.

-Ahora escucha, Twilight necesita nuestra ayuda, así que me vas a decir donde esta-

-Está bien, te digo, te digo, pero bájanos de aquí-

Speed los transporto de nuevo a la casa del árbol, con Spike algo mareado y asustado.

-Y bien, donde están-

-Las Pegasos, la princesa Celestia las mando ahí-

-Está muy lejos, no llegare a tiempo… rayos-. Speed comenzaba a frustrarse, era una situación crítica, pero por suerte aún tenía la ayuda de su amigo dragón.

-Si es en serio, creo que puedo dártelas ahora- Spike fue al cuarto de Twilight a buscar algo, cuando regreso traía consigo una caja adornada como de regalo, -Twilight tenía pensado dártelas en tu cumpleaños-. Dentro de la caja estaban unos cascos de pegaso.

-¿Pero, como?-

-Los ingredientes que trajiste fueron suficientes para hacer otro juego de estos cascos, ahora ve, ayúdala-

Speed se puso los cascos de Pegaso lo más pronto que pudo. Al instante, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se volvía más ligero, ya no sentía el peso de su alforja, era como si él fuera una pluma.

-Aun cuando puedas llegar, ¿cómo vas a encontrarla?-

-Ya pensé en eso, usare una de las cartas de la princesa Celestia-. Speed saco de su alforja una de las cartas de mensajes instantáneos que la princesa Le había entregado antes de dejar Canterlot. Con una pluma escribió un pequeño mensaje que decía "entregarse a Twilight Sparkle. Al momento de soltarla al aire, esta tomo la forma de un avioncito de papel, el cual emprendió el vuelo a una alta velocidad.

-Bueno, deséame suerte-. Speed comenzó a correr, y poco a poco comenzó a elevarse como si con cada paso se elevara más y más; mientras en el suelo, Spike se despedía de el con un casi imperceptible "buena suerte" que Speed ya no pudo escuchar.

Ambos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Twilight tratando de mantener su hechizo de un loco humano, quien para ese momento emitía una carcajada un poco sádica, y Speed usando toda su fuerza para alcanzar al avioncito que poco a poco ganaba más velocidad.

-Demonios, este estúpido collar, tengo que lograrlo…tengo que ser… más veloz…-. El collar de Speed comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojo obscuro, el dolor que sentía era algo indescriptible, ni siquiera él podía soportarlo con facilidad, pero tenía que hacerlo, había demasiado en juego.

–GHAAA… No me interesa que mi cuerpo se destroce, llegare a tiempo, las salvareeee…-. En el momento que dijo esto, Speed aumento más su velocidad, gracias a los cascos mágicos esta aumento mucho más, hasta que, en un chasquido que no entendió, salió disparado con mucha más fuerza. Mientras en la cueva, el collar de Twilight se tornaba de color negro, de un tono negro que comenzó a brillar, solo para de repente romperse. Twilight sabia porque, pues aunque si estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, ella seguía bien, por lo que pensó lo peor para Speed.

Por su parte, Speed sentía por primera vez los efectos de la rainplosion sónica real, y comenzó a entender por qué solo los pegasos la intentaban, pues a la velocidad que iba sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, la presión del aire fue tal que casi no podía respirar. Los pegasos necesitan menos aire para vivir, además de tener cuerpos más flexibles, por lo que era más fácil para ellos aumentar su velocidad y no sufrir daños colaterales tan fácilmente.

El dolor del viaje comenzaba a ser insoportable, pero sintió la necesidad de aumentar más la velocidad, temía realmente que no llegaría, por suerte, Las Pegasos se veían cerca, por lo que él se limitó a seguir lo más rápido que pudo al pequeño avión. Casi llegando a la costa, este comenzó a bajar, dirigiéndose directamente a una de las cuevas que había en la playa. Speed no pensó en ningún momento en bajar la velocidad, por lo que simplemente uso su magia para endurecer su cuerpo y entrar de un solo golpe en la cueva.

Mientras tanto, el Humano extraño continuaba con su risa malvada e incluso había empezado un monologo muy sutil, pero convincente.

-Débiles equinas, los Morganos dominaron su pueblo hace siglos, y lo volverán a hacer, toda su gente será esclavizada… pero no ustedes, no, a ustedes las are pelear una contra la otra por todo un siglo, y solo cuando estén a punto de matarse, las are reaccionar para que nuevamente comiencen, y así por toda la eternidad, jajaja…-

La risa de este individuo cubrió toda la cueva, aunque termino súbitamente con un sonido de choque de cuerpos, pues Speed había entrado a la cueva destruyendo el techo de la misma, golpeando de lleno con su mejilla la cara del Morgano.

Speed se reincorporo casi de inmediato, realmente tenía una cabeza muy dura. De inmediato comenzó a revisar la cueva en busca de sus amigas, quienes estaban justo atrás de él.

-Speed, viniste…- Twilight cayó al suelo agotada, su hechizo protector se desvaneció, pero ahora era seguro, pues el humo verde que las cubría había desaparecido cuando Speed golpeo al morgaño.

Speed fue directo hacia Twilight, preguntándoles a todas si estaban bien, pero especialmente reviso que Pinkie no tuviera ningún rasguño. Al hacerlo, pudo ver la sicatriz que ella tenia en su cuello, lo que le provocó sentirse bastante mal consigo mismo; era algo difícil de superar.

-Esa cosa… es un…-

-Es un morgano…el provoco el ataque del dragón…-. Twilight apenas estaba reaccionando cuando le hablo a Speed. El humano seguía tumbado en el suelo, temblando, casi inmóvil, pero aun así, causaba algo de miedo.

-Twilight usen sus elementos, yo lo detendré-. Speed saco de su alforja una cuerda, era la cuerda que la princesa le había regalado, era una cuerda mágica que no se podía romper con magia; con ella amarro al morgano haciéndolo flotar en el aire por unos momentos. Las Seis amigas comenzaron con su hechizo de los elementos, generando el famoso arcoíris que provenía de su enorme poder, rodeando al humano invasor.

Una vez que el arcoíris desapareció, revelo en el suelo un unicornio de color amarillo obscuro y melena amarillo clara, se parecía mucho a los colores de Apple Jack. Speed al ver la figura del pony, retiro la soga que lo mantenía preso, lo que hiso que él se levantara poco a poco.

Luego de levantarse, el pony amarillo no levanto la cara, simplemente hablo.

-Ahora lo veo claro… ahora entiendo que hace la magia de sus elementos…-, el pony se quedó en silencio, solo para lanzar un rayo que golpeo de lleno al Speed y lo noqueo, -solo llevan al enemigo a un estado de harmonía, por desgracia para ustedes, ¡mi magia siempre tuvo la armonía de seguir las ordenes de mi reina, y esas órdenes son las de destruir a cada pony que interfiera en nuestro camino!-

De repente, unos árboles que salieron de la nada atraparon a las ponis, abrazándolas, casi estrangulándolas. Twilight estaba demasiado débil para poder defenderlas, y ninguna de las demás pudo defenderse.

-Tenía pensado dejarlas vivir, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, las hare sufrir un dolor tan grande que desearan que las mate para dejar de sentirlo, todas ustedes van…-

Las palabras del morgano fueron interrumpidas de golpe, pues no pudo mover ni su boca ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. El conocía esta clase de fuerza mágica, pues en otras ocasiones su propia reina la había utilizado contra él; temeroso de que fuera ella, se dio cuenta de un resplandor que venía de atrás de las seis ponis, quienes al momento de que el se había congelado, ellas habían sido liberadas.

-Ya fue suficiente… esto termina aquí-

Speed era quien hablaba, pero su voz era diferente, era como si una voz de alguien viejo hablara. Mientras caminaba hasta el morgano, la magia de Speed comenzó a concentrarse en las extremidades del morgano, separándolas unas de otras.

-Tú no eres capaz de vencernos, eres solo un tonto pony-

Speed miro de frente al unicornio que ahora estaba bajo su control, lo miro y le hablo, de una forma seria y pausada.

-Tu, y los que son como tú, no son más bienvenidos en esta tierra de paz, todos serán castigados-

Al ver lo que se aproximaba, el morgano dio su última amenaza. –Aun cuando me venzas, otros tomaran mi lugar, y no siempre estarás cerca para detenernos- El morgano comenzó a hacer un ruido como de risitas, lo que provoco que Speed terminara. De un solo golpe, las extremidades del pony fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo, incluyendo su cabeza, que cayó directo a los pies de Speed; aun sonaba esa risita burlona. Speed simplemente la aplasto con sus cascos y dijo su última sentencia: -Los detendré-. Luego de decir esto, Cayó al suelo y se desmallo.

Las demás ponis apenas habían visto todo lo que pasaba, aunque al ver a Speed desplomarse, todas se abalanzaron para ver cómo estaba. Solo Twilight puso su mirada en la sangrienta figura del unicornio, en especial en su cabeza donde algo pequeño brillaba de entre los restos de su cráneo destruido.

Las seis ponis cargaron a Speed en el lomo de Apple Jack y lo llevaron fuera, donde Silver Fire se ofreció a llevarlas de nuevo a Canterlot con la princesa Celestia. Durante el camino, Twilight trato de usar su magia para curar a Speed, pero todo fue inútil, el simplemente no reaccionaba.


	20. Un bello sueño

**Capítulo 20**

**Un bello sueño.**

La noche caía sobre la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, y los unicornios, la población más abundante de ponis en esa región se preparaban para descansar, todos excepto uno, un unicornio de nombre Speed Runner, quien despertó en la enfermería particular de Canterlot, agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus cascos estaban cubiertos de una gran cantidad de vendajes y por su complexión se veía más como una yegua que como un potro.

-¿Fue… un sueño?-

Speed se puso a pensar en que era lo que había pasado. Primero, en el accidente en Sweet Apple Acres, luego la luna, la boda, el dragón, el morgano; ¿todo eso había sido solo un sueño? Speed trato de usar su magia, pero era inútil, no pasaba nada. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado solo había sido un sueño, por lo que, al mirar hacia la ventana como normalmente lo hacía, sonrió tranquilamente y recordó todo lo hermoso de aquel bello sueño.

Recordó a sus amigas, a Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Big, haadha Zecora, y muchos otros amigos que en su sueño podía ver, pero especialmente, pensó en Pinkie Pie. Recordó que no había pasado tanto tiempo con ella hasta que regreso a Ponyville en su sueño. Su recuerdo le genero una imagen nítida de ella que le provoco el llanto, un llanto en silencio que no sonó, solo le remojo los ojos.

-Pinkie… si no hubiera sido un sueño… yo…-

Su llanto poco a poco fue parando, resignándose a la situación. Speed había decidido que a partir de ese día aceptaría las cesiones de curación de la princesa Celestia con resignación y gusto, pues de esa forma podría regresar a Ponyville, donde lo esperarían sus amigos, familia y Pinkie; volver a verlos era lo único que deseaba en el mundo.

-Me pregunto, cuanto faltara para que amanezca…- Speed se veía muy entusiasmado, esperaba con ansia ver a la Princesa Celestia, quería darle las gracias por haberlo cuidado, y continuar con su rehabilitación.

-Pues si esperas una hora o dos, seguramente la princesa Celestia levantara el sol como siempre-.

Una vos de acento campesino provino de un lado de la cama de Speed, él pudo haberla reconocido en cualquier parte, pues había pasado toda su infancia escuchándola.

-¿Apple Jack?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Cuidarte claro, le pedí a las demás que me dejaran quedarme a tu lado, pero Pinkie insistió en vendarte por si acaso, ya la conoces, es difícil sacarle una idea de la cabeza-

-Pero, mi magia…-

-Ah, es cierto, la princesa Celestia nos dijo que no podrías usar magia por un tiempo, luego de lo que paso en la cueva debes estar exhausto-. Y Apple Jack tenía razón, Speed había usado tal cantidad de magia en su ataque que se había desmayado.

Luego de que Speed se levantara y se quitara las vendas, pregunto lo más lógico para ese momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Dos días, comenzaba a pensar que ya no despertarías- Apple Jack dijo esto con una sonrisa en su cara, probablemente estaba muy contenta de verlo finalmente despierto. –Las demás están afuera, ¿te gustaría verlas?-

Speed estaba temeroso, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, de hecho no entendía como habían regresado a Canterlot, por lo que decidió seguir a Apple Jack sin decir nada más. Justo afuera del cuarto de Speed estaban las cinco amigas, divirtiéndose con juegos de mesa, solo para pasar el tiempo. Su diversión fue interrumpida por el clásico saludo de Speed.

–Hola…-

Speed no pudo decir otra cosa, pues todas se le habían abalanzado para abrazarlo, en especial Rarity y Pinkie, la primera lo abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la otra lo tiro al suelo y lo apretó muy fuertemente, casi sin dejarlo respirar. Al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, Speed simplemente se dejó querer por sus amigas, después de todo, tampoco tenía mucha fuerza para oponerse.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor-

La princesa Celestia entro al cuarto de espera, detrás de ella estaba la princesa Luna, ella se veía muy alegre, pero Celestia tenía la cara como si quisiera llorar.

Speed no pudo soportar el impulso de inclinarse frente de las dos princesas, ahora realmente estaba agradecido con ambas.

-Sus majestades, les agradezco por dejarme vivir en esta época, por dejarme conocer a mis amigos, mi familia y…-

Speed tuvo que guardar silencio por la sorpresa, pues era la princesa Celestia quien estaba inclinada frente de él.

-Soy yo quien te agradece, pues fuiste tú quien cumplió una misión que yo no pude. Te agradezco por todo-

Speed se quedó con la boca abierta, era increíble que Celestia actuara de ese modo, pero al ver la cara de la princesa Luna, alegre y satisfecha, el no pudo más que sonreír y aceptar las cosas como eran.

Entre todos, celebraron por el resto de la noche, aunque Twilight y las otras princesas discutieron sobre algo en privado.

-Durante esa pelea, Speed pudo invocar el alma de Starswirl, fue algo aterrador-. Twilight comenzó con su explicación, mientras las princesas del día y la noche meditaban sobre el asunto.

-Fue por una situación de peligro, ya que el no pudo defenderse, Starswirl hiso todo lo posible para defender a su portador, era algo muy natural-. La princesa Luna era directa como siempre, para ella era algo muy lógico.

-Pero además de eso, el morgano tenía dentro de su cuerpo esto-. Twilight puso sobre la mesa una joya color amarillo brillante, de hecho era fácil ver que era un topacio amarillo con forma de rombo.-Pude sentir una aura mágica muy poderosa saliendo de este objeto, por esa razón lo levante, pero al instante que lo toque esa aura desapareció-.

-Es por que funciona solamente con la magia de los morganos, magia puramente obscura-. Era obvio que la princesa Celestia tenía Experiencia con esta clase de asuntos. –En todos los casos, no deberías de preocuparte mucho por esto, nosotras nos encargaremos de lo demás a partir de aquí.

Twilight no se veía muy convencida, pero supuso que dejar las cosas en cascos más experimentados estaría bien. Luego de que Twilight se retirara a la fiesta, Celestia y Luna observaron la pequeña joya, no tenía más de dos centímetros, pero al levantarlo con su magia, emitía el aura mágica de la que Twilight hablaba.

-¿Qué significa esto, hermana?-

-Significa, que los errores del pasado tratan de apoderarse de nuestro presente una vez más-

Lejos de querer asustar a sus súbditos, las princesas dejaron que Speed y sus amigas regresaran a Ponyville, aunque Speed había decidido regresar en globo y Pinkie se había ofrecido a acompañarlo para cuidarlo. Justo en la bahía de los globos, la princesa Luna estaba esperando junto al globo parchado donde Speed había regresado a Ponyville la última vez.

-Veo que estas en buena compañía, no esperaba que los dos se llevaran tan bien-

Al escuchar esto, Speed se puso muy rojo, y aunque por el tono de su piel, Pinkie se sonrojo un poco.

-Sé que después de lo que viviste, seguramente no desearas pensar en la magia por un tiempo, pero una vez más tengo que pedirte que reconsideres el puesto que te ofrecí la última vez, estoy segura de que para ti será mucho más fácil ahora, ¿o tu no lo crees?-

Speed se quedó callado con la mirada apartada de la de ella, y luego de un momento, la miro y le sonrió.

-Tal vez, lo considere, princesa-

Luna le sonrió y en un simple gesto desapareció. Pinkie no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero no le importo mucho, además, era hora de subir al globo, y ella se alegró de ver a un viejo amigo.

-¡Sky!, qué bueno verte-. Pinkie se adelantó un poco para darle un buen saludo de casco a casco al pegaso que se encargaba de bolar aquel viejo globo.

-Señorita Pinkie, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, entonces Speed era ese pony del que me hablo, baya, que pequeña es Equestria-. Sky seguía hablando con esa forma soñolienta que le parecía curiosa a Speed, ¿pero de que pony estaban hablando?

-Sip, Speed es el unicornio más fuerte de todos, incluso logro hacer la rainplosion sónica, ¿no es así Speed?-. Pinkie y Sky miraban a Speed esperando su respuesta, pero él no podía decir nada, no se le ocurrió como contestar pues, a pesar de haberlo logrado, no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho realmente.

-Imagine que él sería así de fuerte, cuando lo conocí me sorprendió por la forma que tenían sus cascos, no es normal que un unicornio tenga esa complexión-. Speed miro de una forma sorprendida a su amigo, él jamás se hubiera esperado que el conociera de esa clase de cosas. –Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos hoy?-.

-A casa-. Speed finalmente había salido de su silencio, pues no podía esperar un poco más para regresar a su amado Ponyville, así que Sky simplemente le contesto con un ademan con su casco, casi diciendo el clásico "si señor" del ejército.

Les tomo solo unas horas a los tres llegar a Ponyville, y la tarde apeas estaba llegando. Pinkie llevo a Speed a la Biblioteca, Spike ya había recibido una carta de la princesa Celestia hacia días, diciéndole Twilight ya estaba fuera de peligro y que preparara la habitación de Speed para que descansara.

-Speed, ¿cómo estuvo?-. Spike estaba ansioso por saber sobre la aventura de esta ocasión que tuvo que perderse, pero Speed no le contesto, el simplemente lo abrazo y le dio las gracias por toda su valiosa ayuda. Spike no se consideraba tan importante, pero eso es algo muy común en un varón, sea la especie que sea.

Luego de su reencuentro, Speed, algo cansado, subió a su cuarto, donde durmió hasta la mañana del día siguiente.


	21. Un nuevo comienzo a partir de aquí

**Capítulo 21.**

**Un nuevo comienzo a partir de aquí.**

"Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren gran riesgo"

La luz del sol cubrió todo el reino de Equestria, y todos los ponis de Ponyville, pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres se preparaban para un gran día de trabajo. En la casa del árbol, la biblioteca del pueblo donde cualquiera podía encontrar libros de cualquier tipo, Speed practicaba un poco con su magia después de haber pasado una semana descansando de usarla.

Speed comenzó levantando algunos objetos, y luego invocando un poco de agua y fuego, pensó dejar la tele transportación para otro momento, era muy pronto para eso.

-Muy bien, con esto estoy listo para lo que sea-. Speed finalmente se sentía con la seguridad para hablar incluso para sus adentros; era un pony nuevo.

Cuando bajo al vestíbulo de la biblioteca, encontró a Twilight bebiendo un poco de té de canela, ella se despertaba siempre muy temprano.

-Buenos días Speed, baya, te ves más calmado, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, de hecho, me siento muy bien-

Ambos se sonrieron como un hermano a una hermana, de hecho, desde hacía poco, Speed comenzaba a ver a Twilight como su hermana mayor, esto era porque él nunca había tenido ningún hermano o hermana, y verla de esta forma lo ponía contento. Su momento juntos se interrumpió por un golpeteo en la puerta, no era algo muy común que alguien llamara tan temprano.

Speed no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió con su magia sin problemas, pero la soltó casi de inmediato al ver a quien estaba tocando. Era Pinkie Pie, con una canasta de comida en la espalda y una sonrisa muy grande. Speed al verla se puso tan rojo que no pudo hablar. Parecía que Pinkie se había arreglado por alguna razón; tenía los cascos pulidos y su melena se veía más limpia y brillante de lo normal.

-No abras olvidado tu promesa, ¿verdad?-. Pinkie nunca dejo de sonreír y mirar los ojos de Speed, tal mirada comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, a tal grado que casi llora. Por suerte, Twilight intervino una vez más para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Claro que no lo olvido, incluso práctico mucho la noche anterior para estar listo para cualquier cosa, ¿no es así Speed?-. Twilight le dijo esto con un tono de "reacciona ya, tonto", a lo que Speed solo pudo contestar con un ruido de afirmación.

-Uuuuuuuiii… por fin podremos salir de día de campo, ¿no quieres venir Twilight?-

-Aah… no, vayan ustedes, diviértanse los dos, yo tengo mucho que hacer… jeje…-. Twilight sonaba un poco nerviosa, ella entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Speed, por lo que quería que esos dos pasaran más tiempo juntos.

Ya fuera de la biblioteca, Speed comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco, incluso le quito la canasta a Pinkie y la llevo cargando el resto del camino. Pinkie los guio a una pequeña loma, un lugar alto donde se podía ver parte del pueblo con una vista muy agradable, donde extendieron una manta y disfrutaron de unos sándwiches y postres que Pinkie había preparado.

-Es bueno pasar un rato tranquilo, sin estar pensando en criaturas extrañas y dragones, ¿no lo crees?-. Pinkie trato de hacer conversación, ya que Speed estaba muy callado, pero era porque él estaba realmente nervioso. Para ese momento ya se había comido tres sándwiches, pero Pinkie no dijo nada al respecto.

-Si… aunque sea por algún tiempo…-. Speed comenzó a pensar en la propuesta de la princesa Luna, ser parte de la guardia, pasar el resto de su vida en Canterlot, mantener la seguridad de Equestria en sus cascos. Era obvio que él no lo sabía, pero al pensar muy profundamente, él siempre se quedaba en silencio, lo que preocupaba un poco a Pinkie.

-Te vez muy tenso… ya se, que te parece si vamos a un lugar especial, siempre voy ahí cuando estoy tensa o triste, ¿qué te parece?-. La simple voz de Pinkie siempre lograba sacar a Speed de sus shocks repentinos, así que simplemente asintió con su cabeza. – ¿Puedes llevarnos a esas montañas?-. Pinkie señalo una de las montañas cercanas a Ponyville, parecía lejos, pero Speed ya no tenía miedo, uso su magia y los transporto directo sobre la montaña.

Una vez ahí, Pinkie miro hacia el pueblo, y Speed la siguió. Desde ese lugar se veía todo el pueblo, era una vista muy hermosa, pero no era la vista por lo que Pinkie quería estar ahí.

-Bueno, te veo luego-. Luego de decir esto, Pinkie se lanzó al vacío ante la mirada atónita de Speed, quien casi sin pensarlo corrió hacia el borde del precipicio con la intención de lanzarse por ella, pero fue detenido por una Pinkie que regresaba sobre una ráfaga de aire que la levanto para hacerla caer en la siguiente colina sin problemas. –La colina de los vientos no es un lugar turístico, pero si es muy divertido, ven aquí te espero-.

Speed miro de lejos a Pinkie, y luego miro por la orilla del precipicio, se veía una caída bastante grande, pero ya que ella se lo había pedido, él lo intentaría, aunque no estuviera tan convencido.

Speed tomo impulso, respiro, y se arrojó al vario, mirando solo por un momento, casi llegaba al suelo, cuando una ráfaga de viento lo levanto hasta mandarlo volando hasta donde estaba Pinkie, pero Speed había caído boca arriba sobre su lomo, lo que le género que, al ver que estaba vivo, se riera como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Los dos siguieron brincando entre las montañas hasta que llegaron al borde de la cordillera, en este lugar había viento, pero no había ningún lugar para aterrizar.

-Speed, debemos de regresar, ya no hay para donde ir-

-No te preocupes, esta es la rafaga mas grande ¿o no?-

-Si, pero-

-Confia en mi-. Speed sonaba un poco loco, pero seguro, lo que ayudo a que Pinkie lo siguiera, pues el le había ofrecido su casco para que se sujetara.

-Lista, a la una… -. Pinkie no estaba segura. –…a las dos…-. Pinkie ya tenía miedo. –… ¡tres!-. Speed se lanzó junto con Pinkie hacia la ráfaga, pero esta no aparecía, Pinkie se asustó tanto que se abrazó de Speed con mucha fuerza, por suerte, casi llegando al suelo, la ráfaga los lanzo hacia arriba, haciéndolos girar hasta casi cien metros en el aire. Por desgracia, ya no había otra montaña para aterrizar, solo ellos y el suelo.

-¡Speed, has algo!-

-No te preocupes-

-Pero…-

-Confía en mí-

Toda esta conversación fue entre gritos, pero al ver los ojos de Speed, Pinkie finalmente se había calmado, poco a poco comenzó a entender que el la protegería, y al darse cuenta de esto, se sonrojo, cerró los ojos, y se abrazó a él, ya no con miedo, si no con tranquilidad. Speed le devolvió el abrazo y con una explosión los transporto en pleno aire. Tal vez fue un error, pero su transportación los llevo sobre el lago donde Pinkie solía jugar con sus amigas, y abrazados cayeron juntos hasta el fondo.

Speed tenía pensado terminar en el lago, por lo que había inalado aire antes de caer, pero Pinkie no, ella estaba en el fondo casi ahogándose. Pinkie no sabía nadar muy bien, por lo que Speed tuvo que bajar por ella, y con el aire que había acumulado, le dio un poco a Pinkie con respiración boca a boca. Speed le sonrió a Pinkie antes de hacer esto, solo para que ella se calmara un poco, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba tanto.

Por la mente de Pinkie pasaron los momentos felices que había tenido con Speed, fue solo por un instante, pero pudo recordar el delicioso sabor del pie de zapamanzana que él le había dado cuando eran más jóvenes. Finalmente, era fácil de ver para ella, sus sentimientos hacia Speed no eran solo de amistad, era algo más. Speed por su parte veía esto como una situación un poco peligrosa, por lo que ayudo a Pinkie a subir mientras el subía también a la superficie.

-Jajajajaja… eso fue divertido-. Speed sonaba muy relajado, pero Pinkie no, ella estaba en un pequeño shock, del cual pudo salir con facilidad, a diferencia de Speed; no le tomo ni dos segundos antes de reír sin control junto a Speed.

Al salir del agua, ambos seguían riéndose, la única que pudo decir algo después de todo eso fue Pinkie, aunque lo hiso con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Jajaja… gracias por esto… jujuju… deseaba que pudieras reír después de todas las cosas horribles que te han pasado-.

Speed comenzó a reírse un poco en silencio, deseaba escuchar lo que Pinkie quería decirle.

-Sea lo que sea que decidas, ten por seguro que estaré aquí para apoyarte-. Luego de decir esto, Pinkie se le acerco a Speed y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla lo que hiso que él se pusiera muy rojo.

Speed al estar en esta situación se quedó completamente callado, pero decidió que era tiempo de continuar con lo que había planeado desde hacía ya una semana, en especial ahora que Pinkie lo apoyaría.

-Pinkie, podemos vernos luego en la biblioteca, tengo que hacer algo antes de regresar-

-Ok, nos vemos luego Speed-. Pinkie entendió como siempre a Speed sin que este dijera nada, era justo eso lo que el más admiraba de ella. Luego de que Pinkie se fuera, Speed se quedó pensando en el "beso" que le había dado a Pinkie, y en una explosión mucho más grande que las otras, desapareció del lugar con la cara toda roja, pero con una sonrisa muy grande.

Pinkie estuvo esperando un par de horas en la biblioteca junto a Twilight el regreso de Speed, para ella era como una promesa indirecta entre los dos el verse en ese lugar, pero comenzaba a aburrirse.

-Ya vendrá, ya lo conoces-

-Si ya lo conozco, por eso me preocupa, que tal si se encontró con un monstruo en el camino, o una anguila, o aaaaaaaahhhh, que tal si encontró a otro morgano…-. Pinkie comenzó a mosderse los cascos, estaba arruinando su perfecta pedicura, a tal grado que Twilight estaba a punto de decirle algo para calmarla, pero las dos fueron sorprendidas por una explosión que provenía del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Speed, volviste!, ¿y esa ropa?-

Speed venia vestido con un traje parecido al de los Wonderbolts, con la diferencia de que este no le cubría su cara, era color negro, y tenía rallas blancas gruesas en los cascos y en su lomo. Speed miro hacia sus amigas y antes de que le cuestionaran, se tomó la molestia el mismo su nueva vestimenta.

-Este traje lo diseño la princesa Luna, es para protegerme de ataques de varios tipos, solo un grupo selecto de individuos lo lleva puesto, y ahora soy uno de ellos-

-Quieres decir que tú ahora eres…-. Twilight trato de hablar, pero Speed la interrumpió a tiempo.

-Un Especialista, o al menos así me llamo la princesa Luna, nuestro trabajo es cumplir con misiones que ponis comunes y corriente no podrían-

Pinkie y Twilight estaban muy sorprendidas, en especial Twilight, quien en una de sus pláticas con las princesas había escuchado el término especialista, pero jamás considero a nadie que ella conociera como uno de ellos. Por su parte, Pinkie estaba brincando de alegría, se sentía feliz por Speed, pero esto termino cuando él dijo lo que le pasaría a partir de ese día.

-La princesa dijo que nos entrenaría por un mes, por lo que debo de irme esta misma noche-.

Al escuchar esto, Pinkie dejo de saltar, de hecho ella se paró en seco en el aire antes de bajar y parase frente a Speed con una cara muy triste.

-¿Otra vez tienes que irte?-. Pinkie estaba casi llorando, no esperaba que ahora que sabía lo que sentía por Speed él tendría que irse, por suerte, el no dejaría las cosas así.

Speed se le acerco, estaban frente con frente, el ya no tenía miedo, por lo que le dio un beso en los labios, pequeño, pero sincero. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por unos segundos para ambos, tal era su sentir que poco a poco los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Fue solo hasta que Speed se separó que ambos regresaron a la realidad.

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez que nos veamos, no nos separaremos nunca más-. Speed miro a Pinkie con una mirada serena y llena de confianza, por lo que Pinkie solo puso sonreírle con la cabeza. Ambos habían olvidado que Twilight estaba ahí, y que ella había visto todo.

Twilight para ese momento ya estaba muy roja, jamás había visto a dos ponis besarse tan de cerca, con excepción de su hermano; era algo muy nuevo para ella.

Luego de la escenita, Speed no tomo nada de su cuarto, de hecho solo se llevó su alforja. Mientras tanto, Pinkie corrió por sus amigas para que se despidieran de Speed, y en poco tiempo estaban todos reunidos.

Rarity se despidió de Speed con un beso pequeño en su mejilla, Pinkie no se molestó, sabia lo mucho que Speed se había esforzado para que ella actuara de esa manera. Apple Jack lo abrazo como un hermano del que tiene que despedirse otra vez, pero ahora mas tranquila, el ya no era un niño.

Fluttershy estaba llorando, por lo que prefirió no decirle nada a Speed, mientras que Rainbow chocaba cascos con él con una amenaza de "más te vale que regreses, me debes una carrera". Speed pudo entender fácilmente esto, eran dos buenos amigos.

La noche estaba llegando y Speed tuvo que despedirse.

-¿Un mes verdad?, ¿en un mes volverás?-. Pinkie otra vez tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ya no soportaba esta situación.

-Un mes-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito en mi ojo-. Esta vez Speed no se lastimo, pero este simple gesto basto para que Pinkie se calmara.

Speed abrió la ventana, la luna comenzaba a salir, miro hacia atrás a sus amigas, y simplemente despareció con el primer rayo de luna que lo toco. No tuvo tiempo para despedirse.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, les agradezco por haber continuado hasta este punto, pues así como Speed, es hora de seguir adelante. Quiero darles las gracias a Ustedes, gente que aun creen, a mi amigos y familia, y por supuesto, a Lauren Faust, espero con esto haber homenajeado a una mujer asombrosa. Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo libro. **


End file.
